Let your heart guide you
by HeartDarling3137
Summary: Evangeline Darby just graduated from college and now owns her father's auto work shop. Her life was already weird with her "condition" but when she met the Autobots, she doesn't know if her life is more weirder or makes more sense.
1. Darkness Rising part 1

**Carson city, Nevada**

People on the stands and students in their seats, the graduations of 2010 in Western Nevada College were calling out. One particular black-haired student, Evangeline Darby, or her nick name, Eva, was ready to finally receive her diploma in Mechanical engineering. Her mother, June, and her young brother, Jack, were sitting in the stands.

"Evangeline Rose Darby." Eva stood up from her seat and walked to the stage. She shook the hand of her principal as he hands her the diploma she worked for 3 years. As she walks down to her seat as she waves to her family but saddens to see the reserved seat she had saved for her father. He didn't show up for her graduation like he said he would.

* * *

After an hour of other students, it was time for the hat toss. Eva was now a college graduate. Her mother hugs Eva with proudness.

"So proud of you my daughter. Everything you worked for your whole life has finally paid off."

"It's all because of your support from both of you." Eva looks down as sighs. "I just wish that I had more support."

Jack puts his hand on her shoulder. "He might not be here but I'm sure he is still proud of you for completing your big dream."

June and Jack might not be attached to the father of the family, but Eva and him would always contact each other from time to time. Eva, Jack and June gather around for a picture. When to results came, they saw a familiar face photo bombing them.

Eva turns around with the biggest smile on her face. "Dad! You came!" She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Of course I came my little ninja. I would never miss this in the entire world."

Eva released the hug. "But you weren't in your seat I reserved."

"Eva, I want to feel proud of you without having two pairs of burnt holes in the back of my head." He looks up at his ex wife and son. "June."

"Henry."

Before anything else could happen, a news reporter came to them. "Now that you have graduated college, what are you gonna do next?"

Eva smiled to the camera. "I'm going back home to Jasper, Nevada."

* * *

A few months have passed and Eva now owns an auto work shop that her father use to own. "Alright, oil has been changed and your ready to go."

"Thanks a lot Eva you never let a customer down." The old man gives Eva the money.

"Um sir, there's fifty dollars extra here."

"It's called a tip." He drives off with a smile to her.

Eva smiles and puts the money in the safe. After that, she got out of her jumpsuit uniform and puts on her usual clothes. Small red shirt, black jacket, and her blue jeans. She then begins to lockdown and turns on her watch. "I'll be right back Judy." _See you soon Eva._ With that said, her security was turned on. She gets on her blue with red flame motorcycle. "Let's ride." The motorcycle starts and she drives off to her brother's work. When she heard her brother at the window she instantly knew the voices on the other side. It was the bully of her brother's school, Vince. The moment Jack mentioned his name to her, she instantly hated him.

She got off her bike, still having her helmet on her head, got out her pocket knife out and stood at the side of the drive through. As soon as the bully snatched the food from Jack without paying, Eva got close to the car as they drove by and used her knife to scratch the side of the car. Everyone outside and inside the restaurant paused as this event happened. After the car passed by, Eva puts her knife back in her pocket.

Vince opens his door and walks to her. "Hey, hotshot, you think you can do whatever the heck you want! When I'm done with you, they won't ID your body in the off-topsy!"

That was when Eva took off her helmet and gave him a glare while shoving him. "Bring it!" Vince was always terrified of her so the moment he saw her, he just run back to his car and drove away. "Next time pay the meal or pay the price." She then stares at the people looking at her. "Whatcha all looking at?" They instantly looked away. "A big sister can't defend her brother?" Eva went inside the restaurant to her brother. "Hey Jackie Chan, I got money for the meals they didn't pay for."

Jack shook his head. "Sis, I can't let you use your money for my mistake."

"Who said it was mine?" Eva took out the stolen wallet of Vince and threw it in the trash.

"Seriously Eva, Vince is gonna get you someday with this."

Eva looks around told Jack to come closer. "I got evidence that he and a bunch of other thugs are doing illegal racing outside of town. If one is busted, they're all busted. So whoever crosses me, will be the one responsible for the bust and will get beat to a pulp. Also, you know what will happen if they try to gang up on me. I have a black belt in Kung Fu so they don't stand a chance against me. Well enough about my life, let's get on with my stomach. I will have the number 5 with a large drink."

"Comin up sis. Anything else?"

"That's it for now. I will stay until your shift ends in a half an hour."

Jack rolls his eyes and places the order on the counter. "Sis you have to stop treating me like a child that needs to be picked up from daycare."

"You may be a teen with a job." She starts to rub his head. "But you'll always be my little Jackie Chan."

"Sis please, Sierra is right there."

Eva looks behind her and sees a red head and blonde snicker a little. "You still have a crush on her? Jack, she's the captain of the Cheer squad. I like her, but if you wanna win over someone like that, you gotta step it up a notch. Like get some wheels. I keep offering you a job even better than this one."

"Eva, I keep telling you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, working there would remind you of dad. You and mom have got to learn to forgive and forget. But if you ever change your mind, you will always have an offer at my place."

"DARBY!"

"Oh man."

The siblings look to see his boss walking out. "Are trying to get fi… Eva! Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing great George, just supporting my favorite fast food joint." Eva puts down her money and grabs her food. "I hope you're taking care of my little bro George I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

"No trouble at all." He slowly walks back into his office.

Jack smiles at her. "One of the reasons I like you coming over to my work is that my boss gets really freaked out by your presence."

Eva rolls her eyes and takes a seat.

* * *

Later on, Jack was done with work and the two siblings were walking out the door. That was when a phone call came from Jack's phone.

" _Hey mom, I just got off." "Yeah she's right here"_ "Mom says hi."

"Hi mom."

" _No I'm going to the dance. Experience says I should never cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet."_

Eva was putting on her helmet when she heard this. "Come on Jack, you do a well Macarena." She snickers as she joked.

Jack shoves her a little. _"Careful? Seriously? This is Jasper."_ His world then stops as he stares at a beautiful blue motorcycle. "I love you." _"Yeah I love you too mom. Gotta run."_ He then hangs up his phone.

"Um Jack?"

He completely ignores her and walks over to the motorcycle. "Hello beautiful. Where have you been all my life? Nice." He runs his hand on the motorcycle. He then hops on it. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I'm gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Aw Jackie Chan found his true love." Eva laughs at Jack.

"Eva. How much have you heard?" Eva gave him the 'seriously?' look. "Right. You know I can't help. Ever since you made your bike, I've been wanting one ever since."

"I'll keep that in mind. In the mean time," she gets out her phone. "say cheese." She starts taking pictures of him. It started out embarrassing then he went along with it and started posing. She stopped when she sees a reflection on her phone and her expression changed big time.

"Eva what is it?"

"We're being watched." After that is said, three pairs of headlights shined on them. Three purple cars drove straight at them. "Jack, we have to go." Before Jack could get off, the blue motorcycle took off with him still on. "Jack!" Eva jumped on her motorcycle. "Let's ride!" The motorcycle starts and Eva tries to catches up with her brother.

Before she could join him in the ally, one of the purple cars blocked her and began shooting at her.

"What the what?!" As she was chased by the car, she began to drive around the block to see if she can find Jack. He then passes right in front of her. "Jack!"

"Eva?" Then the other two cars started to shoot at them. "Why are they shooting at us?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it's because you stole their motorcycle!"

"I didn't steal it. It's driving itself!"

Eva gave him the look then they notice a yellow car with black stripes bumping into the purple cars. She whistle in amusement. "That guy really knows how to drift."

They kept on driving until they saw that the bridge was almost ending. Jack road over the divider and Eva followed. They drove down the hill and landed perfectly on the cement ground. They then notice a 12 year old kid drop his controller to a toy car.

"Whoa!"

Jack finally caught his breathe. "You have no idea." Eva walked up to him and gave him a smack behind the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What were you thinking?! Driving off like that in an unknown motorcycle. You could have been killed and mom would have blamed me."

"It wasn't my fault the motorcycle has a mind of its own."

"What are you talking about?"

Before the argument could continue, the three purple cars stopped at the top of the hill. Then they drove down, leaped in the air and then transformed into giant robots. Then the blue motorcycle behind them transformed too.

"This ends here cons."

Eva grabbed her motorcycle then she and the three boys got out of the way and let the bots fight.

The young boy was scared and held on to Eva. "What are those things?"

"Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around."

Eva rubs Jack's head. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's ok, I wouldn't have believed me." He shoved her hand away.

Their thoughts interrupted when they heard a loud engine above their heads. The yellow car before then turned into a robot also. He stomped one of the purple bots and punched another.

"Wow, and I thought the car was hot." Jack gave her the look. "What?"

Then on accident, the yellow bot stepped on a yellow remote control car. **"Whoops, sorry about that."**

"No problem, really." Then the yellow bot was struck by a blast and was pinned by the purple bots. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" They point their blasters at the humans. "Please?"

"Bad call." Then one of the robots began to walk toward them.

"Jack, get the kid to safety. I'll distract the bot."

"Are you crazy?"

"Let's ride." Eva began to drive at the bot.

"You are crazy!"

She began to drive in a circle around the bot. Then she got out her pocket knife and stabbed the bot in an open part of its leg letting out some blue stuff. Thinking it's the gasoline, she got a distant and got out a handgun. She shot the blue stuff and the bot blew up into bits. Everyone around her was stunned to what they have just witnessed.

"That…was…AWESOME!"

Eva turned to see Jack and the kid still there. "Jack, why are you still here?"

"Oh right. Come on Raf." They escape down a sewer pipe.

The other purple bots aim their weapons at Eva. She drove in front of the other good bots and they got into a battle pose. Then they heard a loud horn behind them. A green army car transforms into another robot. "Who's ready to rumble?"

Then the other purple robots drove away. The blue bot turned to the green bot. "What took you?"

"Traffic."

Eva got off her motorcycle then took a deep breath. "Oh man. That was the most intense thing I had in my life. I can finally catch breath." She froze when she felt three pairs of eyes on her. "Um…hello."

The blue bot face palms herself. "Optimus is going to kill us."

"Are you gonna kill me?" They shake their heads. "Are you gonna probe me, whatever that is?" They shake their heads. "So I'm free to go?"

They look at each other then the blue bot kneeled at her. "You're free for now, but we will find you to see what is going to happen next."

"As long as you don't put me or my brother in danger." Eva got on her bike. "Let's ride." She then drove along the side then leaped on the hill. When she got to the top, she looked down at the bots. "Until we meet again my friends, especially you stripes." She gives a wink then drives off.

The three bots had confused and shocked looks on their faces. **"That girl is not a civilian driver."** The other bots nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I know there is more to the episode but it would be weird to cut off the conversation till the next episode. Tell me what you all think of this.**


	2. Darkness rising part 2

The next day, Eva worked on a few cars.

"That should do it Mr. Martinez. All it needed was a new wire."

"Thanks Eva, what would Jasper, Nevada do without you." The middle aged man paid Eva and drove off.

"Well that's it for today. No one called after 1 and there are no reservation so it's closing time." Eva started to close up when she heard a small horn outside her shop. She turns around to see Jack and a teen girl on a familiar blue motorcycle. "Going to see what's happening next?"

The blue motorcycle moved a little. "You got it. Grab your bike and let's go."

Eva nods and heads in the shop. She gabs her motorcycle and 3 helmets, giving one to Jack and the girl, then turns on her watch. "I'm going out Judy." The garage door started to close. _See you soon Eva._ They began to drive up the highway and meet up with the yellow bot. "So what's with the other girl?"

"She caught us when we were talking?" Jack had an annoyed look when he said that.

Eva nods with understanding. They got off road heading for a mountain with no tunnel. Jack was scared but Eva just kept her cool as she trusted the bots. Then a trap door opened revealing a secret bunker. "Whoa" was all Eva could think of when she got a look around. Big computers along with two other bots. One she remembers seeing but the other bot that looked like a ambulance she doesn't remember. Jack and the girl took off their helmets but Eva still had hers on.

"I thought there were three."

"Haven't you heard, human multiply."

Eva shakes her head at the bad joke. The other girl, turns out her name is Miko, questioned everything about the green bot which name's Bulkhead. Eva too had a million questions in her head but doesn't want to scare the bots with them. One question did come out when Raf started to talk.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?"

The ambulance bot rolls his eye. "Pah-lease."

Eva made an annoyed face. She and this bot were definitely not gonna get along. Her thoughts were interrupted when heavy footsteps were behind her. She looked behind and saw the tallest bot she had seen so far. "Whoa big rig."

"We are autonomous robots organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

The blue bot, named Arcee, stepped in. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."

Eva was starting to get a little nervous. "Okay, why are they here?"

The big boss knelt down to the humans. "A fair question, Eva. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravage by centuries of civil war."

Raf walked next to Eva. "Why were you fighting a war?"

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood in both Autobot and Decepticon alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus… that Megatron lost his way."

Eva saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. He and this Megatron must have been really close before the war. Her thoughts were interrupted when Miko spoke.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Eva nudged her a bit. "Hey."

"So what does Megatron…or any of this have to do with us?"

"Megatron hasn't been seen nor heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." He stands up and walks to the other bots. "And since you know of our existence, as of last night, I fear that the Decepticons know of yours, especially you Eva."

Eva gave a nervous. "Sorry, I got carried away. All I could think of is protecting my brother and Raphael. But you have to admit, one human wins a beat down over a…Decepticon?" Arcee nods. "Yeah that, it's kind of awesome."

Jack puts a hand on Eva's shoulder. "Eva, I don't think we should do this. I think we all should just go."

Miko got mad at that sentence. "Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in bot-swana. And I'm not gonna allow you or anyone us to shatter it."

"It is best that you four remain under our watch… at least until we tell our enemies' intentions."

The ambulance walks up to him. "Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as any where."

Eva made small glare. "Excuse me, I'm a legal adult. I have a driver's license to prove it."

"They have no protective shell. If they go underfoot they will go… squish." He stomps startling the humans.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must _**Watch**_ where we step." Eva smirks at Optimus. Now there's a bot she can relate to.

A alarm began to sound off and everyone looks to the screens. Jack panics a little. "What's that?"

Bee turns around. **"Our roof proximity sensor has been activated."**

Raf explains to Jack and Miko. "Proximity sensor. Someone is up top."

The video shows a helicopter landing on the roof with a middle-aged black man heading for the elevator. "It's agent Fowler."

Eva was startled a bit. She heard that last name before. "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tend to visit when there are… issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Eva and others hid underneath the stairs.

The elevator reaches to the bottom and Agent Fowler walks in all mad. "7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3-hour traffic jam, and a particular note numerous reports of two motorcycles of unknown make, a black and yellow custom muscle car. Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

Optimus quickly glances at Eva who covers her mouth after seeing Agent Fowler. "We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"What about the other, motorcycle? Now I know one of them is Arcee, but what do you make of the other one. Do the cons have a two-wheeler on their side now or do we have another bot on our side?"

"It's difficult to explain agent Fowler. This rogue cybertronian can be anything." Eva made a smirk. Who knew that the ultimate leader was not so perfect after?

"If this is getting out of hand, then it's time to wake up the pentagon."

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

Bulk stood up for Optimus. "Hey fleshy. Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." He rips off some sort of device from Ratchet's lab counter. "And how much to use." He squeezes the device until the head of it pops off.

Ratchet got angry at that. "Bulkhead, I needed that!"

"Enough!" Everyone looks at Optimus. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps _you_ can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. _I_ , however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle it, Prime, under the radar." He walks over to the elevator and steps inside. "Or I will." The doors to the elevator closed.

Eva and the others came out from their hiding place. Bulkhead walk toward Optimus. "Pretty big bearings, for a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for this world, Bulkhead, as he should be."

Eva was trying to keep her cool around everyone. She now remembers where she met Agent **William** Fowler.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Eva and her dad were riding in their motorcycles around Nevada for her 18th birth-week. They decide to take a break at an inn for the night. While they were checking for bed bugs, a large knock on the door scared them._

" _This the police! Henry Dawson! You step outside the room with your hands in the air…" Her dad opened the door. "…To give your best friend a big man hug."_

" _Will! It's been forever!" They hug and Eva was confused. "How's the wife?"_

" _We split up for the life in the marine. What about you and your second wife?"_

" _Same here. I couldn't get over my first and June found out. Now my ex and my son completely hate me." He heard a throat being cleared and looked at his daughter. "Oh right. Will, remember my little baby I showed you almost 2 decades ago. Well this is her right here on her 18_ _th_ _birth week."_

" _This is Evangeline? My how they get so big so fast." He hold out his hand to her. "Hello young lady, my name is William Fowler, but since you're the daughter of my best friend, you may call me Uncle Will."_

 _Eva smiles and shakes it. "You can call me Eva."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Eva began trying to scratch her head but the helmet was still on her head. She really didn't want to take it off, especially the condition she is in right now.

"Eva, are you okay?" Eva turned around seeing Arcee looking at her.

"Yeah my head is just a little itchy."

"I may not know much about humans, but I know that you can't scratch your head with a helmet on your head. Just take off your helmet."

Eva grasped on her helmet. "NO!" Everyone stopped and stared at her. "I'm sorry but I can't show you my hair right now. I… I don't wanna scare you."

Arcee kneeled at her. "Eva, it's just helmet hair. We won't judge you."

Eva looks around seeing all eyes on her. "You guys might as well find out sooner or later." Eva takes off her helmet and lets down her once black hair and is now a shade of light purple.

Everyone was shocked at this. Jack ran to comfort her. "Eva, what's wrong? Your hair only turns light purple whenever you feel scared or stressed."

"That man, Agent Fowler, I remember him. He was dad's best friend since high school. And he still is. Jack if he were to find out we were here, he might tell dad about this."

Optimus knelt down to her. "I highly doubt it, Eva. We are a secret to be kept from the world."

"You don't understand. My dad is in the military. If Fowler finds out, so does he." She instantly covers her mouth the moment she realizes what she said.

"Wait, what? I thought after dad left, he became a musician." Eva turned away from him. "He lied, and you knew about it? Why?"

"It's suppose to remain a secret. I found out when dad was leaving. An old enemy of his found out where he is and the best way to keep us safe is to leave us."

Jack was mad about this and climbed to the computers without looking at his sister.

Eva's hair turns into a shade of blue as she lets out a small tear. A metal finger touched her face. She looked up to see Optimus. "Everything is gonna be okay. Between you and Jack also between you two and Agent Fowler." Eva smiles a bit.

Arcee walks towards them. "I know this is probably a bad time, but I can't get it off my chest. Back at the fast-food place, Jack said that you made your bike. Did you really make that thing?"

They all look at her motorcycle. Eva smiles with pride. "Yeah with my own two hands, and with some help from my dad." She whistles loudly and the motorcycle comes to her. "This baby won the blue ribbon in the high school science fair and a full scholarship to Western Nevada College."

The mood was changed when they heard Ratchet complaining. "Blasted earth tech. Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online."

Eva climbs the ladder as Miko starts to talk. "Who's Cliffjumper?"

"How is that possible?"

"It isn't. Another bug… the system chock-full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive." Arcee had a bit of hope in her voice.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it." Optimus then puts on his mask.

Miko then got curious. "Hey, what can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Both Miko and Ratchet moaned in disappointment. Ratchet activated some sort portal. "Autobots, roll out!" They transformed into their vehicle mode and drove into it disappearing into it.

"Cool catchphrase."

"What just happened?"

"I transported then to the coordinates via the ground-bridge."

Raf got curious at this. "What's a ground-bridge?"

Ratchet his eyes. "A scale down version of space-bridge technology. Since we don't currently have the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here on earth." Jack starts to feel sorry for them.

"With the likes of you yes. But I constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel anywhere from here to anywhere on your planet."

Eva train of thought rolls away. Then she hears the most creepiest voice down the hall. " _Evangeline, Evangeline_ " For a moment, she thought someone was calling her name. Then a small blue light appeared around the corner. Her hair turns into a shade of orange. She looks at Ratchet and the others still bickering at each other then quietly walked down the stairs following the light. " _Evangeline_."

The small light flew down to her face. "Um, hello. Who are you and how do you know my name?" The small light said nothing and then flew down the hall still calling her. "Oh you want me to follow?" She looks at the others then continues to follow the strange thing.

They continue down the hall until they stop at a closed room. The light called her and went through the side of the door. "What the what?" Eva puts her hand on the wall but went right through. "Whoa, an invisible door. Now I've seen everything." She went through and saw what looked like an old laboratory. There were lots of dust everywhere and old giant equipment. The blue light flew to her then flew up along side a ladder. Eva took that as a sign to climb up the ladder. "What is this place?" The blue light flew to a screen and landed on a table. It turned out to be some kind drone.

The screen turned on and young robot that looked like Arcee but with different colors and a few distinctive features. "Hello Evangeline, my name is Flame-shot. You might recognize that name as your mother's motorcycle, well that is me, I am your mother's motorcycle; in fact, I am your mother." Eva's hair turned completely white. She couldn't believe what she is hearing. "If you are watching this, it means that I'm dead. It also means that the Autobots have found. I have programed this computer to help you if you have any questions about what is happening to you. Listen to me, my daughter, only you can control your own destiny. Only you can decide who you want to be. Don't let the anyone, especially Optimus and your father, tell you what you are meant to do. You should know there is a power inside you that can be deadly but it can also bring light to those who use it with love. Don't let fear stand in your way, let your heart Guide you. Goodbye and good luck." The screen shuts off leaving Eva with tears in her eyes.

"I knew that my bio mother wasn't June and my bio mother was different from other people, but I never knew that she was an alien from outer space. My life gets weirder every day." Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of an explosion. "Oh no. The others, I better get over there." Then she remembered her hair. "I am cool. I am calm. I am collected." Once her hair was back into its original black color, she left the room to join the others at the command center.

She sees Arcee walking into some kind of device while Optimus was talking to the teens. "Earth customs, I haven't considered. But the issue of your safety remains."

Eva walks up the stairs as they talked. Ratchet caught her before she could go far. "And where have you been?" His eyes still on the screen.

Eva made her cool face and leaned on the stair bar. "You got boring, so I decided to look around the place while you complained to the others."

Ratchet groaned at this. "Oh great, another one."

Eva was about to question what he meant when Optimus called. "Ratchet?"

"Busy." That was when Arcee got out off the container.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack."

Arcee makes a fake complaint. "Oh still dizzy."

"You're fine, says you physician." Arcee groaned at this. Eva tries to hide her smile.

"Eva." She turns to Optimus. "I will accompany you."

"Sounds great. My protector matches by bike." Eva walks down, to her motorcycle then puts on her helmet "Let's ride." The motor starts and Optimus transforms and follows her.

* * *

Eva and Optimus stop right in front of the shop. "Here we are. My home sweet home. What do you think Big Rig?" Optimus say nothing for a while. "Uh…Optimus?"

"Eva, are you sure this is where you live?"

"Yeah, the old man gave it to me as a graduation gift from Western Nevada University. Ever since then I've had a lot of customers than I can count. Everyone just loves my work, well that or my figure. But hey, if they try to touch I'll break their sense of touch. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." She turned on her watch. "Judy, I'm home." _Welcome back Eva._ The garage door began to open for her to go in. "Thanks again for letting me and the others into your lives. I know it must be hard for some of you."

"We Autobots have known so much back on our planet Cybertron, but there was one thing on this planet that taught us something even more important… family. I am too glad you and the children are joining our family."

Eva smiled put her hand on his door. "Good night big rig." She begins to push her bike toward the garage.

"Good night Eva." He begins to drive away as the garage door closes all the way.

Eva puts her bike away and then heads for her room. Her phone begins to ring and she saw the title Jack. He wants to talk about what happened today. She takes a deep breath and answers the call. "Hi Jack look I'm sorry that…"

Jack interrupts her quickly. "It's ok but right now I have to say I'm sorry, and that I didn't mean to."

"What are you talking… hold on someone is on the other line." She switches it to another. "Hello?"

"Evangeline Rose Darby, why would you buy your brother an expensive motorcycle and not tell me about it?"

Eva was confused a bit but then realized that Arcee must have been exposed in her vehicle mode. "Mom, I can explain…"

"Eva, I worry when you are riding a motorcycle, but now I have to worry about Jack too."

"Mom, he's sixteen. Every time I pick him up from his work, he gets embarrassed in front of the girls. His words not mine. Then one day, I notice looking at a certain blue motorcycle and you know how I can read faces and it said I had to have her. So I worked twice as hard and I bought her for Jack's birthday. But he came to work, saw it and ruined the surprise. So I decided to give it to him 3 weeks early." June was silent for a bit. "And hey, at least he already has a helmet."

June sighs. "Tell him it was a family budget and I completely forgot about it."

"Deal. Good night mom."

"Good night."

Eva then switched to Jack's line. "Wow, that was intense."

"I owe you big time ."

"How about you forgive me about what happened earlier and I'll forgive you of what just happened now." Jack was silent for a bit. "Sorry I know it was a long shot…"

"No it's okay. Arcee and I talked about it before mom got home and she convinced me to forgive you. So yeah, I forgive you."

"And I forgive you. Also, mom told me to tell you that it was a 'family budget' and she forgot about it. So if she asks, give a hug for thanks."

"Got it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Eva hangs up and lies down on her bed with a sigh. "Well that's one worry off my back." She looks to her lamp stand and sees a picture of her and her dad one arm hugging and making peace signs. "And one more to fix." She then falls a sleep with her clothes still on.

 **Now that you've read this chapter, you all know Eva's condition. Her hair can change into different colors. In case you didn't get the colors that you saw.**

 **Light purple – Fear or stress  
Blue not light nor dark – sad  
orange – confused or curious  
white – shocked  
black – calm and cool**

 **Why does her hair change color? You will find out soon enough.**


	3. Darkness Rising part 3

A ringing began to fill the room. Eva groaned still tired she grabbed her phone on her lamp table and answered. "Hello?"

"Good morning Eva." Her hair turned white in surprise. She knew that voice really well.

"Where on earth did you get this number? I never gave it to you."

"Grab your bike, it's time to go." Eva walks over to her window and sees Optimus parked outside her work shop.

"Do I have too? It's my day off and I always sleep in."

"Until we can figure out what is going on with the Decepticons, you have to be with us from dawn to dust." Eva sighs in defeat.

Before she headed outside, she packed an emergency pack to take with her. Two tessens (metal fans), two hand guns (with the safety on) also with 6 packs of amo, her pocket knife, brass knuckles, a notebook, a couple off led pencils and small black box. After she puts on her backpack she puts a weird board-like invention on top of it.

She opened her garage door and walks her motorcycle outside. She then turns on her watch. "I'm going out Judy" _see you soon Eva._ She puts on her helmet and hops on her bike. "Let's ride." Her bike started, then her and Optimus were on their way to the base.

* * *

Eva was humming Michael Jackson 80 songs to herself while they were driving. Optimus interrupted her.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Eva smiled at this. "This is just humming, you should hear me when I'm really singing. My dad says if I was male, I could be the twin brother of Michael Jackson. So sad that he died, Michael Jackson, not my dad. Dad is still very much alive."

"Speaking of your father, you think you can answer me and Ratchet a few questions when we get there?"

"Are they personal, and if they are, how personal are they gonna get?"

"Some might be a little personal, but you don't have to answer them if you don't want too."

"I only ask is that you don't ask them in front of Jack. If some questions are about father, I think he might be a little offended. Jack and my mom don't really get along with my father ever since he left us."

"No problem Eva."

Things were going smooth until Eva felt a cold chill going through her head. "Can we slow down a bit." Eva pulled over to the side.

Optimus pulled over to the side. "Eva, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I just need to…" She closes her eyes, then for a moment, she can see a little robot of death running towards Ratchet. Before she could see anything else, her eyes opened. "Ratchet… I saw him… he's being attacked by some kind of robot that represented his equipment. We got to get to base now!"

"Eva, are you sure…"

"Let's ride!" Her bike starts and she drove as fast as she could to the base.

* * *

The demotic tool began to destroy things on Ratchet's lab table including a microscope.

"I needed that!" None of them even noticed the motor sound that came in the room. Eva grabbed one of her tessens and threw it at the robot. It not only hit it, but it chopped on two of its legs.

"Phew, that was a close one, huh doctor?" Eva got off her bike and grabbed her other tessen. She hops on her hoover board, yeah that's right, a real hoover board, then they charged at each other when a giant blue foot stomped on the robot. "What?"

"And stay broken. What could have caused that?"

Optimus retracts his mask. "I have a great suspicion, Dark energon." He then notices the look on Eva's face. "Are you okay?"

Eva takes off her helmet and her hair is light green. "As you noticed my hair is light green. Do you know what that means?" Both bots shook their heads. "It means that I'm either disgusted or annoyed. Look prime, you may be my guardian, but I am not a damsel in distress. Once I start a fight, I finish it." She walks over to the crushed robot and takes out her tessen still undamaged. "Please remember that." She starts to walk away.

"Eva…" She looks at her guardian. "How did you know that Ratchet was in danger?"

"Darn, I hoping you would forget that." She scratches her head her hair turns a dark purple. "This means I'm worried, by the way. Ever since… an incident when I was 17, I started having vision on those I've met. I see vision in the future that happens 5 minutes before the event occurs. But I always call whenever I see someone in danger. When I was in the fast food joint, I had a vision of giants attacking me and my brother. Then I saw those Decepticons on my phone's reflection, they were the same color of the giants."

"Has your hair been changing color since that incident at age 17?"

"Oh no, I've had that ability since I was six years old. Kids made fun of me for that and I barely made any friends." Her hair turns blue when she says that.

Optimus kneeled down to her. "Eva. If you are not comfortable with these question…"

"It's okay. It's good to get these things off my chest especially to those who won't spill it out to the world." Eva looks at the robot. "Well let's take a break and clean up this mess. I can't look away from it." Ratchet rolls his eyes and helps her clean up.

* * *

Eva sat on Optimus's shoulder as he explains what happened. "If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

"Wow, and I thought my life was weird. Maybe a few paranormal things here and there, but I never seen a zombie before. This dark energon must be very… well dark to be messing with life itself."

"I agree Eva. Dark energon is so scarce to be non-existence. What would it be doing here on earth?"

"It was transported… by Megatron." Eva widen her eyes at this.

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this world by raising an army of the undead."

"Evil blood + Evil M = major mayhem for the planet Earth. But for there to be an undead army, doesn't there have to be… well a dead army? Where is he gonna find one on this planet?"

Before Optimus could response, the three bots along with their humans enter the base with happy faces on them. Eva smiles to see that the children have instantly got along with their guardians. But then her smile went away the moment she saw that Miko brought her guitar. Eva heard that the girl loves heavy metal music and Eva hates heavy metal.

Eva held on when Optimus began to walk. "Autobots, prepare to…" He stops as he looks at the three children.

Arcee began to feel concern. "Roll out?"

"Remain here. Ratchet, you come with me. Arcee, we will be outside of communications range for sometime, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting is another." Jack felt offensive at this. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever." **(my favorite line in the series)**

Eva lets out a little snicker. "Great line Ratchet."

"What about her? Did you forget her?"

Optimus looks at Eva, who does the 'please let me come' look on her face, then looks at Ratchet who does sigh in defeat. "It's only reconnaissance. Eva has proven she can take care of herself in the field."

"Why do I feel an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has change in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt."

"Whoops, I almost forgot." Eva makes a certain whistle and her hoover board flies toward Optimus. He picks it up and gives it to her. "Thanks. Now I'm ready."

"Ratchet, bridge us out." Ratchet activates the ground bridge and both of them, along with Eva still on Optimus's shoulder, walk through the ground bridge.

* * *

When they walked all the way through, Eva felt a little nauseous. "I feel like phone is vibrating… and I'm the phone. Is that what walking through a ground is like every time?"

"You'll get use to it, Eva."

Eva gets comfy on his shoulder. "Something tells you guys brought me out here to continue our questions. You guys should know that I have my share of questions as well. So how about we exchange? I ask one, you ask one and so on."

Optimus nods at this. "Okay Eva, what is your first question?"

"Well I was going to ask something else but this question actually popped up right now. What are we doing here, I mean what are we looking for?"

"I too also share the same question, Optimus."

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy."

Ratchet's eyes open widely. "On Earth? You must be joking."

"Do you recall the period later in the war, where both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?" Eva sat silently as the two bots talked. This was getting really interesting.

"Of course, it's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one."

"It's also the reason battles came to wage in planets such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history."

"Wow, that was dark and deep."

Ratchet looked at her. "Okay Eva, now it's time to answer one of our questions." She nods at him. "Is Henry Dawson really your father?"

Eva lets out a chuckle. "You are not the first one to ask that question. My fellow students in elementary, Middle, High school, even college ask me that. Some people don't like him and they think we don't look alike. But yeah, Henry Dawson is my father." Optimus and Ratchet show worried looks. "But I see him like no one else sees him. I see him as a loving father who will do anything for his daughter. He taught me everything I need to know in life, Kung Fu, Auto repair, and how to follow my heart." Eva closes her eyes and a memory comes to mind.

 _15 years ago_

 _Eva was only 6 years old and she woke up in the middle of the night. She walks to her parents room and sees that her mom and dad weren't in bed. Her mom was probably at work, but where was her father. Then she hears music coming from the garage. She slowly opens the door and sees her father playing a piano while singing._

 _ **Even though I can't compare  
and I'm sorry if I stare  
I just want to do everything  
maybe I could learn how to love**_

 _He didn't notice Eva walking toward him._

 _ **People say this love is wrong  
but all I want is to belong  
I can say without any doubt  
everyone should learn how to love  
like… you**_

 _ **Love… like you**_

 _ **Love… like yoooooooou**_

 _He continues to play the piano with a sad look in his face._

" _Daddy?" Henry looks behind to see his daughter. "Are you sad?"_

" _I'm fine my little ninja. Daddy just had a nightmare and had to come play the piano. What's wrong, did I wake you?"_

" _No, I had a nightmare too. A tall scary man try to grab me."_

 _Henry picked up his daughter and puts her next to him. "Don't be afraid of the scary monsters. If you see that scary man in your dreams, stand up against him and use the power of your heart to defeat him." He began to play a Celtic song. Eva smiles as she slowly began to sleep on his shoulder. "I will always be with you, my little ninja."_

 _end of flashback._

"… ever since that night, I've never had another nightmare. My dad was always there for me when I'm sad or scared." Optimus and Ratchet are surprised by this story. "Well it's time for my question. I hope this doesn't scare you, but… who is Flameshot?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Optimus sounded stern at that.

"Originally, my dad said it was the name of my mother's motorcycle, but I have figured out that it is not only true, but my mother, Adeline Dawson, use to be an Autobot. Can you guys tell me the whole story?"

Optimus lets out a sigh before speaking. "It's true, Flameshot was an Autobot; in fact, she was one of the greatest scouts the team ever had. Back on Cybertron, she always kept to herself, with the exception of Bumblebee. But when we arrived on Earth, she was the first one to scan a vehicle mode and drove around Nevada. She felt free when she on the road. But one night, she was ambushed by Decepticons. She got away, but she brought home a young adult human. We found out that he was chasing Flameshot for weeks hoping to find out who is this mysterious biker." Eva snickers at that. "Flameshot explained that the human saved her life from Starscream by shooting him in the faceplate." Eva couldn't hold it in that time. "Yeah that is funny. Since he was discovered by the Decepticons, he became part of the family. Flameshot immediately volunteered to be Henry's guardian. After five years, we started to know changes in Flameshot. Not only in emotion but physically as well. Ratchet did a scan on her and noticed something wrong with her spark." Optimus stops for a minute. "Flameshot was pregnant with Henry's child." Eva notices the sadness in Optimus's eyes.

Ratchet butted in. "The baby, or should I say you, were wrapping around something important so it was a possibility that she was going to die the moment you were born. That was when the drama began."

Eva gave a confused face to Optimus. "Ratchet wanted to give, as humans would say it, an abortion."

"Oh I get it."

Ratchet was surprised at this. "You do? I was gonna…"

Eva looks at Ratchet. "Hey, if I had a teen girl that might die because of a baby, I would suggest the same thing." Eva looks back at Optimus. "Please continue."

Optimus shuts his eyes as he remembers the day Flameshot left them.

 _22 years ago_

 _Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, even Cliffjumper stood to the side as Flameshot and Optimus have a fight._

" _I'm not doing it, Optimus, and you can't make me!"_

" _You will die if you have this techno-organic sparkling. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for this abomination?!"_

" _I don't know what my child will be like, but it will NOT be an abomination!"_

" _How do you know that?! You can't see that far into the future. You don't know what you or your child will become. This child might become a hazard to us all…"_

" _You are not even listening!"_

" _I am leader of the team, you will listen to me!"_

 _Flameshot groans in frustration and kicks a device into the wall. Ratchet almost said he needed that, but now wasn't the right time._

" _This is so unfair!"_

" _What are you talking about?!"_

" _You were never there for me! Back on Cybertron, it was always work and you never had time for me. The only reason we ever made contact at all is the power I have inside me. Is that the reason why you want me alive?! To use that power against the Decepticons?!"_

" _Flameshot, you're over exaggerating."_

" _I'm over exaggerating? This power is all you cared about but I don't want it anymore. I will make sure my child will have the purest of heart and will be a much better holder of it than I ever had."_

" _Flameshot, you leave no choice. But as leader of the Autobots, I order you to abort the baby a once."_

 _Flameshot looked in horror at her leader. She never seen him so stern before. She looks down and places her servo over her spark also where her insignia of the Autobot is. She looks up at Optimus with her stern voice. "Then I'm no longer an Autobot." She scratches her servo over her insignia deactivating her signal. She uses her power to activate the ground bridge. "Goodbye… Autobots." She transforms into her vehicle mode and drives into the ground bridge._

 _Bumblebee tried to stop her but Optimus stops him. "She has to follow her own path. All we do is hope she doesn't go down the wrong one."_

 _End of flashback_

Eva couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought her life was filled with drama, but her mother was ten times more stressed than she was. "… she… didn't die after I was born. She lived till I was 2 years old."

"We know. She didn't really deactivate her signal. We've kept an eye on her while she was with you and Henry. When we were looking for her, she was dying rapidly. By the time we got there to save her… we were too late. Henry was holding on to her hand as she died with tears forming in his eyes and you were strapped on his back. We tried to comfort him, but he just looked up and had once last request. That his beloved wife be buried at the place where first met, officially. On top of Flames Peak overlooking the prairie."

"Oh yeah, I remember that place. Dad took me there and tells me for the first time that June wasn't my birth mom."

"Eva, there is something that you should know. While we were checking your mother's corpse, the power she poses wasn't inside her anymore. Which comes to our next question. Have you been experiencing powers other than visions and emotional hair?"

Eva pulls her legs in and shakes a bit. "Yes. I have powers unknown to human-kind." She was about to explain them when a cold chill went through her head. She closes her eyes and sees a glowing purple army heading toward Optimus and Ratchet. She opens her eyes slightly then widens them in shock. "Oh no."

"Eva, what did you see?"

"It's not only what I've seen, it's what I see now." She points in front of her and they all see a graveyard of Cybertronian fallen.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I hoped that you were wrong."

Eva taps Optimus. "I have to hide, he's coming." Optimus puts her down and points at a boulder.

Just as she hides, a giant plane flies over them. Then it transforms into a spiky robot and lands on the edge of the cliff. "Optimus, been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he would be convalescing in a scrapyard by now."

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet punches his fists together. Eva holds her snicker in. Maybe this bot and her can get along after all.

"I know why you are here, Megatron."

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time, and your time has come to an end." Megatron shows a glowing purple crystal then throw it to the ground where the dead warriors are at rest. The ground began to shake and crack. Eva had to hold on to the boulder to remain balanced. Megatron began to glow more purple. "RISE MY ARMY!" All the dead corpses began to come to life, climb out from the ground ready for battle. Optimus and Ratchet were shocked by the result of what is happening. Eva couldn't help but peek around the boulder to see it and now she wished she haven't. "BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARK…ENERGON!"

All the Cybertronian zombies began to walk slowly to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Oh man, this isn't good." Eva quivers in fear.

 **I know not my best chapter but it's what I can get when Optimus and Ratchet only have 5 to 10 minutes in the whole episode. Also I should warn you that in the next chapter, it will be a little intense and mild human blood spill.**

 **light green - disgust or annoyed  
dark purple - worried  
Love like you is own by Cartoon Network in Steven Universe**

 **Now you know why Eva has this power, but what exactly is it? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Darkness Rising part 4

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter is the longest I've ever done and i wanted to make sure it was perfect.** **Warning, later on in the chapter will be a little intense and mild gore scene.**

Eva's hair turned light purple. She hasn't been this scared since that… incident. Right before her very eyes were undead alien robots slowly walking toward her and the Autobots.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors and his own."

"Not even the dead are free from his war mongering."

Eva peaks around the boulder watching the zombies getting closer to them. Then she jumps a little as she hears Megatron's voice. "DESTROY THEM!"

Eva then closes her eyes and sees a memory of someone she once loved.

 _4 years ago_

 _Eva was in a white prom dress covered in fresh blood looking at her date dead on the ground. She holds his head while crying._

 _End of flashback_

She shook her head out of the memory. Eva lost him, she won't lose others she cares about. She sucked in her fear and ran to Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus noticed Eva immediately. "Eva get back, there are too many of them."

"I'm not going to quiver in fear while you and Ratchet fight for your lives. If you guys go down, I'm going with you." Eva whistles and her hoover board flies next to her. Her hair turned into a navy green as she began to shoot at the zombies. She aims at the right point of the zombies where their limbs fall off making them shut off.

Ratchet observes this. "Eva has the right idea. Dissection is the way to defeat them. The smaller pieces, the better."

"Understood, old friend." Optimus switches his blasters with his swords. Eva glances at him a few times as she fires. This was definitely the beginning of an awesome and wonderful partnership.

"What is this?!" Eva looks up to see the leader staring at her. He then looks at Optimus. "I never would of guessed you of all bots bringing a civilian to a war that is not hers."

Eva continues to fly through the undead crowd shooting at them, each one falling piece by piece. She then went over next to Optimus and Ratchet back to back.

"Optimus, this long exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now. Eva you should get to safety."

"I don't know about you guys, but I still feel fit as a fiddle, at least that what I think the slogan says. And like I said, I will fight beside you til the end." Eva began shooting at the zombies again.

Optimus continues fight with a blaster in one arm and a sword in another.

Eva ran out of her last ammo. Then got out her brass knuckles and began punching the zombies at a certain point. Then her confidence distinguished when she heard Ratchet call Optimus like he was in trouble. She turned around to see both bots down underneath zombie bodies. "Optimus! Ratchet!"

She hears an evil laughter over her head. "I bet you wished you should have stayed home."

The memory Eva had earlier began to haunt her again.

 _Eva cries on the head of her date when she heard the cock of a gun. She looks at the killer with evil eyes._

" _I bet you wished you should have stay home." The killer shot at her._

The memory shut off as she opens her eyes. "NO!" Eva's eyes glowed neon green along with her hair which was now flying above her head. The ground made a ripple around her and the zombies that piled on Ratchet and Optimus flung off them.

Optimus helped Ratchet off the ground. "Now this is interesting." The Autobots look up at Megatron. "It seems you have bigger secrets then I've realized Optimus." Eva, still with full power, uses rocks to throw at the zombies. "My legion, finish them!"

It took about an hour, but they finally defeated all the zombies. Eva was finally calming down and her eyes and hair return to normal.

"Eva, are you ok?" Eva looks up to see Ratchet holding out his hand. She nods and climbs his hand. Ratchet puts her on his shoulder then begins to climb the canyon. Eva watches as Megatron flies over her head and shots were fired at him. As Ratchet made it to the top, Optimus helps him up and Eva hops on his shoulder. **(yeah, she can jump that high)** Ratchet looks at the now 'undead graveyard'. "If this wasn't Megatron's end game, what is?"

Optimus makes a serious look for a minute then makes a worried look at Eva. "Are you ok?"

Eva then flings herself to his head and started crying her hair turning Dark purple in progress. "I'm sorry I unleashed my power. I just couldn't bare to lose you guys like I lost Johnny. Please forgive me."

Optimus retracts his mask then uses his finger to stroke her hair. "It's okay Eva, you saved us and that's all that matters." Eva smiles and hugs his finger.

Ratchet walks over. "Thank you for helping us out there." Eva stares at him with a smile and nods.

* * *

They made it back to base. Optimus was helping Ratchet with a brace for his arm while Eva was on Optimus's shoulder again. Eva's hair was now light purple as she looks down at her father's best friend unconscious on a gurney. He now knows that her and Jack have connected with the Autobots. Not only that, but now the children have also experienced battling the Decepticons while saving him.

Miko walks over to Ratchet. "What happened to you guys anyway?"

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors."

Miko got mad at this. "Zombies? You fought Zombies and I missed it?!"

"Believe me Miko, I wished I missed it. I'm never gonna get a good night sleep after what I just witnessed." Eva's hair turns light green after she shivers.

Optimus turns to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

Bulkhead looks at the children. "It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko stands up for her guardian. "And check it out." She gets out her phone. "Recon."

Optimus bends down to see it make Eva almost losing balance. "Whoa." She holds on tight as she looks at the picture too. It looked like a alien science equation.

"Ratchet, have a look. It may be importance to Megatron."

Now this concerned Jack big time. "Whoa, Megatron's back. That's really bad news, right?"

"He's even more scarier than they described."

Ratchet bent down to see the picture but it changed into a Decepticon. "I don't understand."

Miko checks her phone. "Oops, that's the con that tried to kill Raf. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill."

Jack had it with her. "Miko, Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game, when are you gonna get it through your thick scull?!"

"We were all almost killed, you, me, Raf, even them. Not to mention your sister who was attacked by zombies."

"Don't pull me into this, Miko. When Jack gets mad and concerned, he makes big decision without thinking."

"Well if this is an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be part of it. Not any more."

"Told ya."

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent. But it is no longer about the safety of your four that is a risk, but the safety of humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Ratchet instantly opens the ground bridge. "No point of long goodbyes, here's the door."

Eva shook her head as her hair is still the shade of light green. "Eva?" She looks down at her brother then looks at her guardian.

"There are a few things I need to do something before a leave for the day. I will talk to you tonight, I promise."

Jack nods then head for the bridge but not before looking at Arcee. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down."

Jack then disappears into the bridge. The rest of the day it was quiet. Eva was always on Optimus's shoulder and Miko was constantly asking what happened at the zombie attack. That was when Eva took out the black box. Her hair turns blue as a small tear falls from her face.

* * *

When it was time to take Miko and Raf home, Eva hops on the sick bay. Bulkhead and Bumblebee left and Arcee went topside to sit next to where her fallen partner was buried.

"Hold still, this might feel weird for a bit." Ratchet began to scan Eva.

Her hair turns blue as she giggles. "That tickles." Ratchet then stops scanning then checks the results. "What does your tickle ray say?"

"It's not a tickle ray, it's a scanner." Ratchet optics widens. "By the Allspark."

Eva's hair turns dark purple. "What is Ratchet? Do I have rabies?"

"I don't know what rabies is, but I'll tell you what you do have." He went to his computer and it shows a human image of her then shows some sort of ball of energy in her heart.

"What is that?"

"That is the power that was in your mother. It's called… the heart of Cybertron."

Eva's hair turned white. "What is the heart of Cybertron and why is it inside me?"

Optimus looks at the screen then looks at Eva. "The heart of Cybertron is a rare and incredibly potent power-source. It can fuel a warship from one end of the galaxy to the other, or be installed within a Transformer, giving them near invincible strength and destructive abilities. There is only one catch, you have to live with it for as long as you live without going insane. When Flameshot had it, there were reasons she was distance. Her powers were sometimes out of control and she didn't want to hurt anyone. The only one who wasn't afraid of her was bumblebee. You can understand why your mother was so sad. But ever since Henry entered in her life, her powers were not only more in control, but her powers grew like a super hero. Super speed, flight, telekinesis, and much more. But she still had her destructive powers such as, bolt shots, strength and… mind control."

Eva leaned back making sure she doesn't hit Agent Howler. "That… that explains everything." She began to let out tears.

Optimus strokes her hair again. "Eva if there's something you want to say, you can tell us."

Eva looks up to the leader and the medic. She get out the black box and holds it to her heart. "It's a long story, filled with anger, romance and tragedy. Can you guys handle it?" The bots nodded their heads. "At first, I didn't realize I had powers. I guess it started when I was 16."

 _Flashback 5 years ago April 2006_

 _Eva had finished putting on rock star paint on her face. She and a few associates of hers were planning on crashing the senior prom and thanks to her fabulous guitar skills, they invited her. She was about to jump out the window when the door sprinted open. 11 year old Jack walks in her room and sees that she was about to go out without permission._

" _Where are you going?" Jack crosses his arms._

" _I'm going to prom to crash it." She continues to climb out._

" _Can I go with you? Mom and dad are at each others throats again."_

 _Eva listens and she can hear per parent arguing downstairs. "Okay we can skip the whole 'if you go, I will tell mom and dad' deal and just go straight to do point. You better behave and not embarrass me in front of the whole school."_

 _Jack smiles and makes a fist pump in the air. They jumped out the window, and made it safely, they got to her motorcycle, walking a block before starting it, then they headed off to the prom._

 _Eva and Jack made it and went to the back of the gym. The associates, Taylor the lead singer, Veronica as second guitarist, Marissa as bass, and Jasmine on the drums, had their instruments ready for the bash. Eva already had her guitar ready too._

" _Okay Jack get ready to witness history of Jasper High."_

 _They were announcing the prom king and queen the prom, Johnny Connors and Jessica Millett. The band rolls their eyes. Jessica was the whole reason they were doing this. She thinks she do whatever she wants and gets away with it. She was only a junior, and she has been crown prom queen… for three years._

 _Just as the couple were about the kiss… AJAJIDJOJIDHIOFVAJWJFIOWHD! Eva plays a loud cord shaking the gym and the curtains fell in the back revealing the band. They began to play Take me away by Christina Vidal._

 _The principal was trying to find a way to make them stop. He's sees the source of the guitars but before he could unplug them, Eva plays the guitar solo and it felt like he was being mind controlled. When they finished their song, the whole prom was roaring with the sound of applause._

 _Jessica had enough. She grabbed the microphone from Taylor. "You 5 are so busted. Mr. Potter, please do something." Jessica gives the mic to the principal._

 _He clears his throat. "I was going to put them in detention, no, I was going to suspend them, I was even thinking of calling the police." Jessica smirks at this. "But…" Jessica expression changed. "That was the best performance we had here in this school!" The crowd cheered behind them. "Consider you five the head band of Prom 2006. No offence Larry." The janitor sighs and walks away from the DJ spot. Eva and the band began to play again._

 _ **Ever since that day, me and my new crew were legends. I thought that my principal was just loving our music, it wasn`t until it was my 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday that I realize that something was seriously going on with me.**_

 _August 2006_

 _Eva blew out her candles with so many people surrounding the table both family and friends. "Happy birthday Eva!" The party was in a park with semi green grass and green trees. Everything was going great but then it got interesting when Johnny Connors walks into the party with a present in hands. Eva stops her friends before they could stop him from coming in the party. She walks through the crowd to get to get to him._

 _Once they reached each other, they stopped and stared at each other. "Um… hi. My name is…"_

" _I know who you are. You are the prisoner of Jessica Millett, Johnny Connors."_

 _Johnny chuckles. "Well I'm no longer a prisoner. I broke the relationship a few day ago and I've brought a peace offering." He hands her the gift._

 _Veronica grabs it and inspects it before Eva got a hold of it. She opens it and gasps. She closes it and gives it back to Eva with a smile._

 _Eva opens it and gasps covering her mouth while her hair turns white. It was peridot turtle necklace. "I… I love turtles. How did you know?"_

 _Johnny scratches the back of his neck. "I actually didn't know you like turtles. All I knew is that you liked animals."_

" _Gotcha." Eva began to laugh. "But still, I love it. Can you help?" Johnny nods and helps Eva put on the necklace._

" _I never got to say you and your crew were awesome at prom. Probably because Jessica wouldn't let me near you after that stunt. But seriously, where did you learn how to play that guitar?"_

 _Eva's hair turns pink. "Um… my father taught me everything I know." Veronica clears her throat and points to the stage. "Oh speaking of which, I better get to the stage." Her friend drags her away from him and to the stage._

 _The crew surprises her by giving her the microphone. They wanted her to sing the first song in her birthday party. I grabbed my guitar and told her friends to just go along with it. She began to 'You and Me' by Tiffany._

 _As she does the solo, she looks out to the audience and what she saw put her in awe. All the cups floated for about 5 seconds then landed back on the tables as if nothing happened. She continued to sing the song until the very end._

 _ **I don't know if was the feel of the music, or maybe someone spiked the punch, but I know what I saw. Lucky for me, no one else saw it but dad. Sadly, that was the last time I ever held guitar. I was already a freak due the fact my hair changes color, I didn't want another reason for the government to try to make tests on me.**_

 _ **My senior year passes by and it felt both happy and sad. My friends and I drifted apart due to fact that I gave up my life as a guitarist. The only one that stood by my side was Johnny. After homecoming, we became an official couple. Jessica still gives glares to me but never spoke a word which kind of worried me a bit. When senior prom was coming, we heard that me and Johnny were on the list for prom king and queen. I was a little hesitant because of what happened last year and Jessica holds a grudge, but then I agreed to do it. That was the worst mistake, and day of my life.**_

 _A white limo drives up to the school. The driver opens the door for the couple. Johnny wore a blue tuxedo while Eva wore a white knee-high dress. She barely wears a dress and makeup but she really shines._

 _The mood kind of got dull when she saw her friends on the stage playing their songs, but Eva continued to have a good time. When it was time for a slow dance, Johnny pulls Eva close. They began to sing along as they sway. As the song ended, they share their first kiss and her hair turned into a rose pink color. It was the most magical moment of her life. When they went to sit down for a song, Eva's head felt cold and she decided to go to the bathroom. As closes the door, she closes her eyes she begins to have her first vision. 'She and Johnny stand on the stage being crowned king and queen then before they kiss, a shadow appears behind Johnny.' That was when it ended._

Her hair was white when she opens her eyes. " _What just happened?" Eva waters her face. "Did I just had a vision?" She then returns to Johnny._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I… I'm not sure."_

" _We can go home early if you want to."_

 _Before Eva could speak, Principal Potter turned on the microphone. "May I have your attention? It is now time to announce the king and queen of the prom." He opens the envelope holding the results. "Johnny Connors and Evangeline Darby!"_

 _The crowd began to cheer for royal couple. Eva was a little scared because of what she saw in her head. But the moment she held her date/boyfriend's hand, her hair turns rose again and all her worries went away. It was probably something else. They began to walk up to the stage. A jester brings the crowns to the couple and crown them. Eva and Johnny were so happy. Eva closes her eyes as they were about to share their royal kiss._

 _ **That was when my life fell apart. (Viewers beware of a little gore)**_

 _All of a sudden she hers gasps and liquid began to fall on her dress. She opens her eyes to see that Johnny's throat had been slit._

 _Her hair turns white with blood spitting on it. "Johnny?" He then fell down dead._

 _Eva doesn't even hear the shooters in the back ground. They began to surround the class and the staff. All she could see is that her true love was on the ground. She fell to her knees and pulls his head to her. "Johnny, please."_

 _When she looked at the killer, the jester took off the mask at it revealed to be Jessica Millett. "You will all pay for what you have done to me. Starting with your queen." She then gets out her gun and aims at Eva. "I bet you wish you should've stayed at home."_

 _Eva couldn't believe… she couldn't think… she didn't know what to feel. Her hair flashes blue, red, light green, white, orange, practically every color anyone could think of. As Jessica shoots her gun at her, Eva closes her eyes and her hair was now glowing neon green and flowing in the air. The bullet stopped right in front of her then dropped to the floor._

" _Impossible."_

 _Eva stands up from the blood pool, turns to Jessica then opens her eyes to revealing the same glowing like her hair. "Murder." A ripple of wind flew through the gym hitting everyone exceptional Jessica._

 _All the students and staff open their eyes to reveal the same eyes like Eva. "Murder… murder…" One after another, students and staff kept saying that to Jessica. "Murder! Murder!" They began to grab stuff and throw them at her._

" _What are you doing? Stop them!" She called out to her henchmen, but they were frozen._

 _The items they throw got bigger or sharper. "Murder! Murder!"_

 _Jessica had never been so scared before. She then felt a presence behind her. Eva pushed her into the crowd. "Torture her!"_

 _Everyone began to punch her, kick her, even throw cake and punch on her. Humiliating her big time._

 _Eva then realizes what she was doing and snaps out of it but her hair still glowing. "Wait stop it!" All of a sudden the students and staff stopped and looked at her. Eva then realizes she was in control of them. She looks at the doors and uses her powers to fling them open. "Leave and go to the center of the parking lot. Once you get there, you will snap out the trance." Everyone leaves the gym and once they were gone, she closes the doors. Eva walks up to a traumatized Jessica. "I should kill you for what you have done."_

 _Jessica looks up at her. "Then why don't you? My life is already a living hell because of you."_

 _Eva shakes her head. "I'm nothing like you, Jessica. I don't kill for revenge." She uses her power to help Jessica stand up. "You are going to leave Jasper, Nevada and never return. If you ever come after another one of my loved ones, there, is, no, mercy!" She turns around to leave the gym._

 _Jessica sees her opportunity. She grabs her spare gun and shoots. Eva dodges it and unintendedly lets out a fireball from her hand hitting Jessica in the face. She screams in pain as her face burns._

 _Eva walks up to her. "Never forget, Jessica Millett, I could have taken you life." She uses her power to break a water pipe letting water fall on Jessica extinguishing the fire. She turns to the men who witnessed but couldn't do anything. "You will go back where you came from and take her with you. If you guys ever try to attack Jasper, Nevada again…" Her eyes turned white again. "I will be ready."_

 _The henchmen took the half crisped faced Jessica away leaving Eva alone in the gym. She turns off the water then walks over to her dead love and her hair turns back to her usual black hair. She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Johnny. I should have told you what I saw before this happened. I don't what going on with me. But I will find out so that way I can keep it in control."_

 _That was when the fire department and police force enter the gym. They helped Eva get off the floor away for Johnny. Eva looks at Johnny as they leave the gym._

 _End of flashback_

The memory faded out. "I never saw Jessica again. People, even my old crew, kept on asking if I was alright, I kept my dad's word and kept my distance from other people. Even in college, I never made any friends. A few associates maybe, but I never got attached to anyone." She then looks up to the bots that listened. "But that was before I met you guys. A normal person would feel uncomfortable with giant transforming alien robots, but not me." Then she rolls her eyes. "Or Miko. After all, she is a little… weird." Ratchet chuckled while Optimus made a smirk. "But still, it's nice to have someone to talk to about this." Eva opens the black box to revel the peridot turtle Johnny gave her.

Ratchet walks up to her and brushes his finger next to her. "And we are honored that you trust us Eva." Eva smiles at this and hugs his finger. Optimus joins in and puts his finger next to her.

After about a minute, they parted and it was time for Eva to leave. Before she left, she turned to the bots. "I have to tell Jack. Ep, before you protest, listen why I have to. He knows who my dad is because… well we share the same dad. Also after the whole dad secret, I don't want to hold anymore secrets from him. Jack is the most trust worthy guy in Jasper, Nevada."

Optimus thought about it then nodded. "Okay, Eva. If you think it's a good idea, then I will support you." Eva smiles then drives off.

 **Yeah, yeah I know it was kind of like Carrie but without the destroying the school and killing everyone. If you are asking why she let Jessica go, she knew that if she went to jail, she would have busted out due to her henchmen. So if she tortured her and let her go with scars, it might teach her a lesson. Also, she ain't no killer. I'm gonna save the talk with Eva and Jack for next chapter because this chapter is already too long. I hope I didn't scar anyone's life with this chapter.**

 **Navy green – battle ready  
Pink – embarrassed  
glowing white – full power**


	5. Darkness Rising part 5

**Judging by the no comments on my 4** **th** **chapter, I scared you all. But don't worry, as far as I'm going with this, that is probably my only chapter with gore. Not everyone has such a happy beginning. But I hope this chapter makes up for the 4** **th** **one.**

Eva drives up to Jack's house and sees Bulkhead in drive. She was about to ask why he was here when she spotted Miko.

"Dude, here me out. You're no fry cook, you're a rock star. Stop trying to be normal Jack. You'll never fit in."

"He's no fry cook, he ain't no rock star, he's not normal." The kids look at Eva. "But one thing's for sure, that isn't the way to convince Jack into anything."

"Thank you Eva." Jack turns back to his back.

Miko walks past Eva. "Please try to talk to him."

"I'll try, but he's more hardheaded than he looks." Eva watches as Bulkhead drives off with Miko inside. "How was the talk?"

"Turns out she's from actual Japan from a fancy family."

Eva gives the 'seriously?' look. "Wow, you learn something new everyday."

"Are you really here to try to talk me into the Autobots?"

"Nope, that's a you problem that you have to solve, and I won't help unless you ask." Eva walks up to him and leans against the table. "I'm here to talk about secrets."

Jack stops what he's doing and turns to her. "Eva, I told you I forgive you for what happened."

"Not that, but thank you anyway, you told me that you talked to Arcee about it. What exactly did you tell?"

"Does it matter?" Jack sees the worry in her hair. "we talked about why I'm mad at him and how he lied to us. She said that it wasn't your fault and that you were just concerned for the family."

"Did you tell her his name?" Jack gives her a questionable look. "Jack, I'm serious. Did you tell her his name?" He shook his head. "Good."

"Eva, what aren't you telling me?"

Eva takes a deep breath. "These past few days have been shocking to me. I found out more about myself when I was hanging out with Optimus and Ratchet both in and out of the battle field. Turns out… father knew the Autobots before we did."

Jack's eyes widen and almost fell but Eva helped keep him balanced. "How does he know?"

"Remember when I told that mom wasn't my birth mom?" Jack nods. "I found out who she is. Jack… my birth mom is an Autobot."

"She's not Arcee, is she?"

"Heck no." Eva laughs at this. "That would be even more awkward." She shakes her head. "Her name was Flameshot, but she took the name Adeline."

"Are you saying that you are half alien robot? How is this possible?"

"They said that I surrounded a power inside her and now I contain it." Eva uses a small power to close the garage door and fix the rest of Jack's bike. "I now inherit her powers. All my life, I've always been weird with color changing hair, then I find out I have powers of unimaginable." She takes out the black box. "I promised Johnny I would learn to control my power, which is why I'm staying with the Autobots. I don't expect you to join with me or not, but I just wanted to let you know."

Jack smiles and hugs her. "Thanks for trusting me sis."

Eva's hair turns light blue and then she hugs back. "I'm so happy you understand."

Jack pulls back and shows her hair. "Yeah, I can tell." Eva chuckles.

* * *

Eva always takes the day off on Sunday so she got ready early because of Optimus. She packs the usual stuff but she packed something extra just in case she needed it. She decided to not bring her bike today and ride in Optimus.

"So did you guys find out what that equation means?"

"They were engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator."

Eva widens her eyes. "As in a space bridge generator?"

"Yes, Megatron is going to bring in through his undead conquering army."

Eva's hair turns light green as she shivers. "Just what I need, more zombies to bash."

"We don't know if we can stop this from happening but if we fail… we will need you to fight along side us. With the heart of Cybertron, we can attack the army on earth, but only you can decide if you will do it or not."

Eva takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly making her hair go to normal. "I will do what it takes to protect my planet, to protect my friends, to protect… my family. If the time does come, I will join you in the war."

They enter the base then Eva sits on his shoulder. Later on, the children except Jack arrive with their guardians.

Ratchet a news mixed good and bad. "Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space bridge, high in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach."

Miko walks up to them. "ok, so you guys don't fly but can't you just ground-bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head. "The ground bridge has limited range. Stretch all the way into orbit its vortex could snap. And scatter us to the stars."

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Eva gives a concern look to Optimus. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means to stopping him."

That was when Jack and Arcee enter the base. "Hey, guess who's back." Eva asks Optimus to put her down then she runs to him and hugs him.

"Autobots, prepare to departure."

They let go of the hug and look up at Arcee. "Where to?"

"The final frontier." Miko walks up to Eva and Jack.

Jack was surprised. "Space? I thought they didn't have anyway to get there."

"They don't, but using the space bridge is the only option they have." Eva walks up to Optimus. "Well big rig, I might be an awesome warrior, but this awesome warrior needs oxygen. So you are gonna need to kick butt twice as much without me." Eva smiles but her hair turns dark purple.

Optimus noticed and rubs her head with his finger. "I will return Eva. I promise." Eva smiles and nods.

Everyone said their goodbyes except Ratchet. "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you."

Eva rolls her eyes. "That was best goodbye I have ever heard."

"Until we meet again." Optimus retracts his mask. "Autobots, roll out." The four warriors disappear into the ground bridge. Everyone turns to the screens. _"Maximum over drive."_ They see the results that they made it through to the space bridge. Eva was relieved that her guardian made it okay. _"Autobots, transform… and gravitize."_

Eva tries to keep calm so she walks over to her Uncle Will. "I hope when you wake up, you will understand what is going on and allow me and Jack to stay with the Autobots. You already kept a big secret of giant alien robots, hopefully this secret won't be so hard."

All of sudden, Fowler puts his hand on her. "Grandma, did you bring the vanilla cookies? I asked for the strawberry ones." Then he passes out again.

"The Decepticons really did a number on you, didn't they?" She looks up to hear the rest of the conversation.

" _If Megatron went to the travel of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system… A remote one."_

Ratchet scoffs at this. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio- telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes?" Raf clicks on a picture of a giant dishes stuck together. "Like the giant sized array in Texas?"

"Zip buh buh buh buh buh! This is not child's play!" Ratchet puts his hands on his hips. Eva rolls her eyes.

" _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, hove Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."_

Everyone gets startled when Fowler wakes up again. "You, soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" He then passes out again.

"That is really gonna be a challenge." Eva shakes her head. She walks down the stairs to get to the kids.

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

"Maybe, If I could get in."

"Wow, the kid can hack? You learn something new everyday." Eva walks up to Raf. "You know, if you can get inside the building, you can use their network on the other side of fire wall." Raf looks up in surprise. "I may be a mechanic but I'm also an inventor."

" _The risk is too great, the Decepticons would be there. Perhaps even on sight."_

Jack puts his hand on my shoulder then looks at the screen. "Optimus, with all due respect you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of four humans."

Miko stepped in too. "Yeah, if we let cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

" _Raf?"_

Raf thinks for a sec then nods. "I want to give it a shot."

* * *

A few minutes later, Eva and the children jump through the ground-bridge and landed in Texas. They were still a little woozy going through the bridge

"That'll take some getting use to."

"Tell me about it." Once they were ready to move out, Eva went first. She get out a few throwing stars and hit some of the security cameras for safety. She zooms to the door checking it, of course it's locked. She gets out paper clip and picks the lock. She open the door quietly and peeks in. "Okay, close is clear, let's go." The three kids just stood there with the mouth open. "What? This isn't my first break in."

"You never broke into anything before." Jack walks in with the others.

"Correction, I never got caught before." Eva smirks as she closes the door. She throws more stars at cameras as they sneak around. Eva makes a hold signal when she hears a guard coming up the hall. "Stay hear." She turns the corner and walks up to the guard.

"Halt, who goes there?"

"I'm the new secretary around here. Nice to meet you." She holds out her hand then he comes to shake it. Then she pulls him in and presses a point in his arm knocking him out easily. She turns around and sees the kids once again in awe. "Elbow nerve point attack. Works every time." She comes to a room that has nothing but a computer. "Bingo. In here." The kids go in the room while Eva pulls the guard in and puts him in a closet.

Jack crosses his arms. "Really? Guard in the closet?"

"What? It's funny."

Raf starts to go in the computer. "I'm in… and so are the Decepticons."

Eva leans back on the wall. "How you be so sure?"

"Schematics. With the same alien math we saw on their ship But this time, I can download it." Raf gets out his jump drive and starts downloading the schematics.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko buts in.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes – but I can sync in them."

Jack gets a little nervous. "Will they know?"

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they have no idea I'm in the house."

Eva then fell cold and unsteady and sits down on the floor. She closes her eyes and sees a giant robot tentacle attacking her and the kids.

"Eva." She opens her eyes to see Jack looking at her. "You okay?"

Eva gets close to his ear. "Jack I had a vision, there's something else in this building." She gets up and walks to the door. "I'm gonna scout the area, you two keep an eye on Raf as he works."

"You got it Eva." Miko pretends to solute.

"Be careful sis."

"I always am." Eva walks out the door and began to walk around. She noticed other than that one guard, there were no others. She then sees one door still open with the lights still on. She takes a peek and her hair turns white. A very larger, creepy Decepticon was over looking a hard drive and around him were unconscious soldiers, hopefully unconscious. Eva walks in carefully not to alarm him. She sees in a screen that the coordinates of Cybertron were getting linked. 'Come on Raf, hurry.' Then the coordinates were deleted and the dishes fell. 'Yes.' That was when the tentacle she saw in her vision began to past by her. She puts down her backpack and slowly gets out her secret weapon. 'okay, wait for your point.' She then sees the weak point. Her hair changes into a navy green as she gets out a 12in tanto blade and stabs the tentacle.

"I got you, Decepticon!" Eva held on for her life as the tentacle began to squirm. She noticed that she was getting closer to the door. "Oh no you don't. You will not harm those children." She tries to pull it away from the door. But then another tentacle comes over to her. She couldn't let the one she got a hold of get away or the kids will be Decepticon chow. Eva tries to activate the power inside her. "Come on." No matter how hard she concentrate, she couldn't activate them. The other tentacle pushes her off and grabs her tanto. "Oh man, that's not good."

The tentacle swings over to the hard wire and slices it in half. That was when the three children came into the room. They look up to see the con leaving. Miko takes a picture of while the con takes a picture of them. Then it takes a picture of Eva still lying on the ground staring at him. After the paparazzi photos, the con flew off into the sky.

Miko helps Eva to her feet. "Why is he leaving?"

Raf walks over to where the hard wire been cut. "He cut the hard wire. The dishes are locked on Cybertron… for good."

Eva walks over to where her tanto is and puts it back in its sheath. "I'm sorry I couldn't by some time for you three."

"You did what you could Eva." Raf pulls out his jump drive. "Besides, it wasn't a total lost."

Eva smiles as she opens her phone and calls Ratchet.

* * *

The humans made it back to the base just as the scanners on the screen began to go haywire.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature."

Eva then noticed Fowler was up. "Hi Uncle Will, did you have a nice nap?"

"Eva? Oh man, I thought that teen looked familiar."

" _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the fire power to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."

Raf gets out his jump drive. "Um, would schematics help?"

Ratchet was now concern. "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?"

" _I am afraid so."_

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

" _Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead… while I make my stand."_

Eva was now on her toes. Sure she met Megatron, but she hasn't seen him fight. And if his skills are as big as his craziness, this could get ugly. All she could do was pray that he makes it through the battle.

Fowler began to notice the screen. "These things are getting closer, that's bad right?"

Eva didn't focus on them though. Since the comlink wasn't open on Optimus, she was even more worried making her turn dark purple. Her heart began to beat loudly in her chest as if it wants to be heard.

* * *

Mean while in space, Optimus was lying in the round as Megatron was about to attack. Then was interrupted by a comlink. "Starscream, what is it!"

Optimus then hears the heartbeat of Eva calling him. " _Optimus, get up! I can't lose you. Please get up!"_ Optimus pushes himself up a little.

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon."

Optimus blocks the attack. "I chose my side." He then get out his blaster and shoots him.

* * *

Eva relaxes knowing that Optimus is okay. But changes when her head began to feel cold and fell on her knees.

Jack and Fowler saw this and helped her up. "Sis, what's wrong?"

She closes her eyes and sees Megatron in his plane mode shooting at the bots. He then makes a direct hit on Arcee. She widens her eyes and runs to where the others are.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

" _I see it."_

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current."

" _Current reversed."_

"Yes!" Every except Eva turns to Fowler. "right?"

"I'll ready the ground bridge."

By now, Megatron is there shooting at the bots. Eva couldn't hold it in. "ARCEE BEAR RIGHT!"

" _Whoa!"_ Eva waits for a response. _"That was a close one, Thanks Eva."_ She lets out a relief then she notices the looks everyone was looking at her.

Ratchet walks over to the com. "Optimus, the ground bridge is up and ready."

" _Autobots, jump!"_

Everyone looks at the activated bridge. Eva's hair turned into a light purple. "Are they…"

Ratchet looks at his scanners. "Four signals, all of them healthy."

They all hear steps in the ground bridge. Eva's hair turned into a light blue as she runs to her guardian. "Optimus!"

He retracts his mask revealing his smile as he lowers his hand for her to climb on. She climbs on his hand and he bring her to his shoulder. "I told you I would come back."

Eva puts her head on his head.

Ratchet walks up to Optimus. "And Megatron?"

"Not even he can survive ground zero."

"Prime." They look at Fowler entering the elevator. "I never got to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one. And Eva, you have nothing to worry about your father. I won't tell." The elevator door closes.

Miko looks up to Optimus. "So is the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus turns to Eva who looks away with her hair turning dark purple. He smiles and then turns to the other. "I think I speak for all of us when I say 'welcome to team Prime'."

The children cheer and ran to their guardians. Eva smiles and her hair turns light blue.

"By the way. Eva…" Eva turns to Arcee. "How did you know that Megatron was going to strike me?"

Eva's hair turned white. She had forgotten that small moment. Before she could reply, Jack butted in. "Kung Fu instincts. She always had them. One time, I almost got into a wreck on my bike when I got a call from her to tell me to stop. I have an awesome sister."

"Aw that's so sweet Jackie chan. Oops." She covered her mouth.

Arcee gave Jack a look. "Jackie Chan?"

"Eva has called me that since I was born."

Eva giggles as her hair turns sky blue again. "I was five years old so when I heard my brother was named Jack, I immediately thought Jackie Chan." Everyone laughed while Optimus just smiled and looked at Eva.

* * *

Eva leans on the rail writing in her journal as she lightly glances at the others setting up the hang out for the humans.

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **All my life, I've been the freak show of Jasper, Nevada. Both outside and in. My life has its both ups and downs, forwards and backwards. During those time, I've kept my distance from everyone, including my own family. But that is about to change.**_

She looks up as Bulkhead puts the orange couch at the perfect spot.

 _ **Thanks to the Autobots, and certain events, I now have the courage to be myself around others. I also now have Ratchet and Optimus to help me learn more about my powers and what might happen next.**_

Eva puts down her diary and walks up to Optimus.

 _ **My name is Evangeline Darby, and I will do whatever it takes to protect my home, my friends and my family. I will follow my gut, I won't let fate stand in my way.**_

Optimus puts her on his shoulder as he smiles. Eva puts hand over her heart.

 _ **I will let my heart guide me**_

* * *

 **I know, cheesy ending for a chapter but I couldn't help myself. I hope you all like this chapter. Please tell me what you all think of it.**


	6. Masters and students

It's been a few days since the humans joined the Autobots. Eva cut her hours at her shop short to spend more time them. But when she gets there, she gets on her board to get to the mysterious lab to learn more about her powers.

" _Remember Eva, your heart is what controls your powers. If you are in control, it will follow your lead."_

Optimus enters the lab with her on the table. "Eva?"

"Hi Big Rig. Just being educated from my mother's reports." She looks at the screen. "Mom sure was beautiful."

"Yes she was." Optimus looks away with a sad look.

Eva's hair turns dark purple as notice this and turns off the screen. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Seeing this must be very sad for you."

"I do miss Flameshot, but that is not why I'm sad. It's just… a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark."

Eva walks up to Optimus. "Well with all due respect, he wasn't slain by you, his destruction was caused by his own twisted mind." Optimus sighs. "Sorry, when you first talked about Megatron, I sensed that you once had a connection with him."

"Indeed I did, Eva. But the Megatron I once knew perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon. That is not the only thing that is not on my mind. The Decepticons might be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

Eva jumps from the table to his shoulder. "And you are worried for the outcome of this." Optimus nods. "Well no matter what it is, we all got this."

Optimus smiles at this.

An explosion happens and Eva clings on his shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Decepticons, we have to get the others." Optimus runs out of the lab and heads for the main room. As he gets closer, they sees smoke down the hall. "What's going on, Decepticon attack?"

The smoke clears to reveal Raphael and Bumblebee. "It's no attack, Optimus. It's just my volcano." He clears his throat as the volcano shrinks into a pancake. "Was."

Eva's hair turns light green as she face slaps. "I forgot they were working on those today."

Ratchet ran around too. "I heard an explosion, what's going on?" Then he sees the situation.

"Hold still Bulkhead." They turn to Miko and Bulkhead who is hold up planets attached to strings. "Jupiter needs his red spot." She puts her paint brush into the red paint was about to put it on Jupiter when the paint drips onto the floor. "Whoopsie."

"What… in the Allspark… is going on in here?"

They then turn to Jack and Arcee. "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picks up the exhaust pipe. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys."

Jack looks up at her. "You're a motorcycle Arcee, Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

Arcee gives him the same look. "You're a human Jack, can you build me a small intestine?" Eva snickers at this.

Ratchet was still mad. "Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're making a mess."

Raf looks up to Ratchet. "But the science fair's a big part of our grade."

Miko totally agrees. "Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system…"

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or…"

Eva chuckles as Optimus walks over to Ratchet. "Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely! We're not earthlings, and they're not scientists."

Optimus stands up for them. "But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron."

Eva rolls her eyes then gets comfy on Optimus's shoulder. "I am so glad I'm already graduated college. The fair was always the worst of school."

Optimus looks at her. "Didn't you win the science fair in high school?"

"Yeah but I hate large crowds, especially when they touch my stuff. Also every time I'm in front of a crowd, other than when I'm performing, I always shut my eyes. One of the reasons I always wear shades in college."

"What is the other reason?"

Eva gave him a look as she answered him. "Duh, because they're cool?" Optimus and Eva let out a chuckle. All the Autobots look up from what they were doing with widen eyes. Optimus hasn't chuckled since Flameshot. Eva notices their faces and changes the subject. "Uh well I feel like being lazy. I'm gonna head for the couch." She jumps from his shoulder to Ratchet's then on to the second floor. "Ninja reflexes." She then hops on the couch.

Arcee kneels down to Jack. "I think we scared her."

"I heard that!"

* * *

Eva avoided everyone for a couple of hours until she heard an alarm coming from the screens. She walks towards them as the others talk.

"Exposed energon, and it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be."

"Decepticons."

Miko was surprised by this. "Without Megatron?"

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Eva, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Eva does a V with her hand pumps it in the air. "Yeah!" She grabs her backpack and board and jumps from the rail onto his shoulder. "Ready to go."

Ratchet looks over to the three humans working on their science projects. "Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Very well, looks like it's gonna just be you and me Eva. Unless you want someone else to join us."

"Nah, I think we can handle ourselves. And if we need help, they're just a comlink away."

Optimus nods as he with Eva walked through the activated ground bridge.

* * *

The moment they reached the other side, Eva already sensed something. "Something is not right here."

"No Eva, it does not." Optimus holds his hand out to her and she knew what that meant. She jumped on his and he set her down. "Hold your position and await my command."

"Roger, roger." Eva hides behind a boulder and watches the event. She sees two Decepticons standing in front of a giant Decepticon coming out of what looked like stasis and he looked very cranky.

Optimus begins to walk over to them and Eva's hair turns orange as she followed slow after him. "It has been a while, Skyquake."

The giant bot, apparently known as Skyquake, looks up to Optimus his expression changing. "Optimus Prime, I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar… Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago."

"That me be, Prime, but my order still stand." Eva was peeking around with dark purple hair. This bot looked serious about destroying her guardian.

Optimus turns to the small bot in charge. "Is this ancient war still worth fighting, when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

Eva gets a good look at this con that Optimus was talking to. So this was the bot that her dad shot at to save her mom's life. "I would be willing to consider a true, If you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Skyquake looks at him with disgust. "Again?! Bow to this!" He hits Starscream straight into the canyon walls. Starscream gets up and flies away.

Eva snickers as he watches the coward con fly away. No wonder her parents got away so easily that day. Her thoughts were interrupted when Optimus spoke. "Skyquake, this is a new era on another world. Side with the Autobots, and help me end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a prime!" Skyquake charges at Optimus and punches him into the walls. Then picks him up and tosses him around.

Eva could only watch as her guardian was taking a major beating. Optimus tries basting at Skyquake but it was no effect. The Skyquake uses his multiple baster at Optimus making him almost fall to the ground. Eva couldn't take any more of this. She gets on her board and takes out her guns. "I'm coming, Optimus!"

"Eva, no!"

"Eat led, Decepticon!" Eva began to fire at the con getting his attention. He fires at her making her do evasive maneuvers. She switches to her brass knuckles and scratches his leg. He grabs her and throws her to the wall but she uses her legs to pounce back at him hitting him in the face. Skyquake was about to fire back at her, but Optimus grabs his blaster and he shoots in the air. Eva gets up, switches to her pocket knife and jumps back on her board. She launches trying to hit his face again but he deflects making fly in the air. Eva makes it by landing on the board and balancing herself with her hand.

Optimus blocks Skyquake from shooting at Eva. But then Skyquake fights back and pushes Optimus almost hitting Eva.

"Any ideas?" Eva gives a hopeful look.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle form." Eva understood the plan as Skyquake charges at them again. "Fall back." Optimus transforms and Eva rides he board very fast.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?" Skyquake continues to shoot at them.

Eva dodges as much as she can. She knew that her board can't last that long so she had to come up with a plan, very soon. She then notices forks in the canyon then she gets an idea. Eva backs up a bit so Optimus can see and does some hand signals in front her. 'Split up then follow me'

They come to a fork and split up. Eva then shoots at Skyquake again. "You are starting to be a dent on my finish, bug."

That made Eva mad. "Come and get me you dirty skunticon." She grabs a rock and throws it at Skyquake hits him eye. She then rides through the canyons with Skyquake running after her. They come to another fork but when Eva turns right they come to a dead end.

Eva turns around seeing Skyquake has blocked her way out. "As much as it was fun battling you, bug, it's my duty to crush you and the Prime."

"Well your duty stinks." That was when Optimus drove behind Skyquake, transformed and dig spiral punch making him fly into the wall.

"Excellent strategy, Eva." She was to busy with hand on her head while slowly shaking it. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just realized what I said out loud. 'Your duty stinks' why would I say that?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Skyquake scratches Optimus's window. "Skyquake, stay down." He punches him in the face and Skyquake fell down. Optimus and Eva then hears a jet in the sky. "Fowler?" Skyquake smiles and took this opportunity to scan a vehicle mode. Optimus turns on his comlink. "Agent Fowler, fall back!" But it was too late, Skyquake scanned the jet and took to the sky.

"Oh man, that's not good." Eva's hair turns into a light purple.

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake begins to shoot at Eva and Optimus.

Optimus transforms while Eva gets on her board. They tried to get far away from him as he shoots at them. Eva gets a warning on her watch seeing that her board was almost out of power. She was scared out of her wits end. Then she remembered what her mother said. _'Your heart is what controls your powers, if you are in control, it will follow your lead.'_ Eva took a deep breath and began to concentrate. "Ok Eva you can do this. You've done it before on accident and now you need to do it again on purpose. Just focus, on concentrate, and… FLAME ON!" She closes her eyes and all of a sudden she felt wind go through her and she felt lighter than air. She felt like she was floating but when she opened her eyes, She realized she was floating. "Whoa, I can fly! This is awesome!" Her thoughts were interrupted when shots were fired at her. "OH MY GOSH! How do I glide?" She made a superman pose and that seemed to work. "I cannot believe this is happening."

Optimus transforms and watches as Eva was trying get away from Skyquake. He turns on his comlink. "Agent Fowler, we require your immediate assistance."

Agent Fowler flew next to Skyquake shooting at him. "I don't know how she can fly, but no one shoots at my little niece."

Eva tries to activate her flame shots. "Flame on!" Nothing came out. "Flame out! Flame Shot! Skadoosh? Come on!" She tried to think how she activated them the last time. Then that awful memory hit her. "Come on Eva. You have to work through it. How did you access your fire power?" Her memory went through.

" _There. Is. No. Mercy." Eva began to walk away when she heard a gunshot._

 _ **Slow motion time**_

 _The bullet flies toward her when she makes circle motion to the right. Her heart beat flowed through her arm and out her hand letting out a flame ball._

She shakes her head and tries her circle motion and hits Sky quake. "Yes!" She learned how to activate, but it wasn't enough. She then tries to do her Tai chi moves and they seem to slow him down. Every difference Tai chi move made a different shot. She then had an idea as Skyquake flies at her again. She began to spin around so fast then launches a fireball so powerful, it knocked Skyquake out of the sky falling to his doom. "Thank you 2 years of Tai chi lessons." She sees agent Fowler pass by and she waved with light green hair. 'Darn it, Uncle Will is gonna want an explanation big time.' She floats down to Optimus and landed on his shoulder.

"Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today." Eva comforts her guardian. Then he tenses. "Eva, are you okay? You…" He couldn't find the words.

"I know, right? When you said Flameshot can fly, you really meant it. I never felt so alive and so close to death in my life." She makes her victory hand pose in the air.

Eva didn't show it but she knew someone was watching them. She slightly glances at the stalker and sees the con know as Soundwave.

* * *

After Skyquake was buried, Ratchet immediately began to check Eva to see if there were effects from using too much power. "Hmm, her vitals are normal but her heart is beating a little faster."

"Yours would too if you were being chase a transforming soldier maniac." Eva shivers as her hair turns light green. They hear the proximity sensor activate. "And here comes the big mouth of the day."

The elevator comes to the bottom and Agent Fowler walks out with a not so happy look. "Is there anything that you bots and lady want to say?"

"I have inherited Flameshot's powers of destruction." Optimus and Ratchet look down at her with wide eyes. "The key idea to give big news is not gently place the sheet on the table but throw the rock through the window."

"So you weren't adopted like your father said. I never would have thought that they actually made a child."

"It's the miracle of life." Eva chuckles as her hair turns light blue. "Let me guess, you have to tell the head commandant after what you witnessed."

"I'm afraid so, but I will make it top secret that not even your father can find out about it. Also prepare yourself if someone from the army tries to talk to you to ask a few questions." Agent Fowler walks to the elevator. "Don't worry Eva, I will do what it takes to protect you and your brother." The elevator closes.

Optimus holds out his hand to Eva and she climbs on. "Eva, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies."

Eva gives an innocent look as she hops on his shoulder. "But?"

Optimus gives a chuckle. "But you performed admirably."

"I'll take what I can get." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard horns down the hall. The children have returned from the science fair.

Ratchet was so excited. "There you are." Once they got out of their guardians, the question came out. "Well, how were my… uh our projects received?"

Five minutes later, Eva was laughing out loud. "And that is why you should never let anyone else do your homework for you. If you want an A, you must work it yourself."

"Well on our planet, they would have been award with the highest on honors." Ratchet walks away grumbling.

Eva rolls her eyes as she lies down on Optimus's shoulder.

* * *

Later on, Eva continued to watch Flameshot's reports. She manages to conjure a single flame ball and makes it hover in front of her face. "Wow." The door opens and it startles her making the flame ball bounce out of control. "Whoa! Duck!" Optimus ducks and the flame ball distinguishes. "Sorry about that."

"It's my fault, I didn't mean to startle you." He walks in. "Other than that, I see your powers are starting to get more in control."

"Thanks to you and Ratchet. I would always cower in fear and sadness when I'm alone but thanks to you two, I'm starting to get a hang at this." She starts to make another flame ball and makes different sizes and shapes.

"Eva, there's something that I must speak to you about. Something that you should hear from me before you hear it from the Decepticons." Eva turns off the screen and turns Optimus ready to listen. "As you probably heard from Ratchet, we cybertronians are forged from the Allspark; although, some of our kind our lucky enough to have our own creators, also known as Sires and Carriers. … Flameshot had creators."

"And you were one of them." Optimus's eyes widen. "It was kind of obvious when we and Ratchet were talking about my mom out in the field. But you don't have to be awkward about it. You might be my grandpa, but you were my partner first and you showed it out in the field today." Optimus smiles and holds out his hand for her. She climbs on then hops on his shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it now, but I will ask sometime in the future who is my other grandparent."

"I will be ready when you are ready to ask, partner." They exit the lab to join the others.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff, and that's why it's called a cliffhanger.**

 **W** **e find out that Optimus Prime is one of Flameshot's creators but which one is he, the sire or the carrier? Wink wink. And more importantly, who is the significant other?**

 **And that's why it's called a cliffhanger.**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted any thing yet, I have been busy with college and job hunting for the past months and also I'm stuck on a fork in the road of my story. I did three versions of my seventh chapter and I couldn't figure out which one should I post. Each one could make a difference in my story but will it be good or will it be bad. If there are any fans following my story I really need your help.**

 **1\. Eva stay at the base with the kids and secretly use her powers to control over the scraplets?**

 **2\. Should Eva accidentally transport herself at the polar where Optimus and Arcee are at and try to do it again to bring them back home before time runs out?**

 **3\. Or use this rare opportunity to combine Transformers Prime with Rescue bots?**

 **a. While I was working on school, I was watching Netflix and saw the series and I felt like Eva could get along with these guys also, since she is an inventor and a crime fighter, she can help on this certain episode. Also I was thinking of what will happen in the second series of TP and maybe the Rescue bots can help out.**

 **I will keep this up until one week from now, pick a version and I will post the chapter once the week is over.**


	8. Scrapheap

Eva prepares for her day with the Autobots and for emergency mission pack. She stores them in her new extended packs on the sides of her bike. "Okay let's see. Guns check, ammo check, emergency ammo double check, brass knuckles check, tessens check, tanto check, notebook check, pencils… whoops almost forgot those. What's the point of bringing a notebook if you don't…" Eva stops in mid sentence. "I sense something familiar… something dangerous… something… sparkly?"

"It's been a while, Evangeline." A figure began to show up behind Eva causing a shadow for her to see. Eva turns to see a blonde girl in her early 20s in a pink shirt with blue comprise and black shoes. "And what do you mean dangerous?"

Eva giggles. "You know how dramatic I am with people. How are you, Taylor?"

"You know me, always traveling one place to another. I was in Florida when I heard that you now own your father's old shop. So I decided to pop right in to figure out what my old band friend was doing. I literally haven't seen you since graduation. How's life?"

"Like you said, I own this place now and I'm slowly gaining my confidence to make new friends."

Taylor puts her hands on Eva's shoulders. "That's great. Finally getting out of your element. By the way, does your hair still change color?"

"Yeah it does. It's still annoying, even if I'm use to it."

"Hey, you wanna go get some coffee and talk some more?" There conversation was ended when they heard a honk and saw it was from the green army car.

"Sorry, Taylor, I kind of already made plans today. But maybe we can chat later on this evening." Eva grabs her bike and brings it to the front.

"Don't forget your pencils." Eva chuckles and ran inside to go get them. "So hope to see you again."

Eva walks out of the shop with her pencils and puts them in her bag. "Yeah, after coming all this way to see me, we have to talk." She puts on her helmet and talks into her watch. "I'm going out Judy." _See you later Eva._ As the door closes, Eva watches her friend drive away. She feels a little sad about what happened. "Let's ride." The motorcycle starts and she and Bulkhead began to head for Base.

* * *

They catch up with Bee and entered the base. Miko was the first to speak. "Miss us, Doc bot?"

Ratchet rolls his optics. "Shouldn't they be at school?"

"On Saturday, we have the whole weekend off, to spend with you."

Eva chuckles then runs over to Optimus. "Wasn't expecting you to bail on picking me up, Big Rig, what gives?"

"Me and Arcee are going to explore the area of a cybertronian finding."

"And judging by you lack of telling me, you don't want me to go on the mission."

"The cybertronian finding is in the Artic."

"And now I completely understand why you didn't tell me. Thank you for not including me, I hate snow."

"Why is it so bad?" Eva turns to Raf. "I always wanted to see snow."

"I'm a Biker and snow + road = bad for bikers."

"Oh, but I still want to see it."

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme even for we Autobots." Optimus sees the sadness in Raf's eyes. "But I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome."

Optimus and Arcee walk through the ground bridge disappearing into the light. "Transport complete." Before Ratchet could say anything else, the controls began to malfunction. "By the Allspark."

Eva saw this and ran to him. "What is it Ratchet?"

"Something went wrong with the ground bridge." Eva's hair turns dark purple as she turns to the bridge. "Don't worry, Eva, Optimus and Arcee made it through. All we have to do is find out what is wrong with the ground bridge."

Eva looks at the screen where the artic find was. "What is that thing anyway?"

"A cybertronian pod, we don't know what is in there. Could be a cybertronian survivor, could be a weapon of mass destruction, or it could just be empty."

Eva stares at it, something doesn't seem right about it. "Ratchet, can I go look at it?"

"Usually, I would say no to a human youngling, but you have been through worse. Down the hall take a right and it should be the 3rd door to the left."

"Thanks Ratchet." Eva walks down the hall, which was big for a human. Sure she has been around the base before, but now she was getting a good look around. She usually knows the way without looking around, now she is taking a new route.

As she was walking, Taylor came to mind, even the rest of the band. After the tragedy of a prom, everyone was sent to therapy for what happened. At least, all but herself. Eva used a bit of her powers to hypnotize the therapist and managed to get out of therapy. When she heard everyone at prom was mad at her, she got the first ticket out of Jasper to study at the university. After three years and returning, she would figure all the people that were there would be gone and moved on. The last person she would ever guessed to be talking to her was Taylor. She dropped out of the band with 'no reason'. Not only that, but she too had a crush on Johnny and she probably blames her for his death.

"Grr what am I suppose to do?!"

"Turn right 3rd door to the left!"

Eva hears Ratchet down the hall and her hair turns pink in embarrassment. "Thanks." She walks in the room where the device is. The moment she walked in she saw the massive hole in the device. "I knew something was off." Then something began to rattle in the device. Eva jumps up to the hole and saw a small moving sphere. "Hello?" The creature turned around and looked at her. It had purple eyes, a huge head and yet a small body. As it jumps out, Eva let's go and lands on her butt. She looks up to the creature as it stares at her. "What are you? I've never seen anything like you before." Before Eva could think the creature flew over her head and chomps up a loose bolt. "Wow, so you are a metal eater. That's not good around here since most certain members here are made of metal. And judging by the size of this thing, there are more of you. We better take care of this before anyone gets hurt. Come on, maybe you can help me." The creature flew over to her shoulder as she walks out the room.

* * *

Eva began to play some Michael Jackson music on her mp3 and began to dance to the music. The small one flew off her shoulder and watched her dance. "Do you dance little one? Can you do this?" She began to dance like Michael Jackson. " **HEE! HEE!** I love Michael Jackson." The little robot began to dance like her. "And I can see you like him too. **WHOO!** "

Mean while in the background, Eva didn't realize that the others were in trouble. She probably didn't realize it because she was focused on another problem.

" **People always told me be careful what you do, don't go around breaking young girls heart. And mother always told me, be careful who you love, and be careful of what you do cause a lie become the truth."**

Some eyes began to pop out from the shadows watching Eva and her friend dancing to the music. "Wow, you are a really good dancer. I know I shouldn't, but I should really give you a name. When I wanted a dog, I wanted to name it Randy. It's English for Wolf shield. What do you think, do you like the name Randy?" The creature flew in the air and did a loop. "I'll take it as a yes. Come on Randy, let's go find you brothers and sisters." The lights went out for a second and she heard a girlish scream down the hall. "I didn't know Miko was afraid of the dark, I'll take that as an advantage later." Eva stops and looks around. "Ever have the feeling that you are being watched." Randy looks up to point at other small bots. "Whoa, I was right, there are more of you. Come on, come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you." Eva kneeled down so she won't seem so threatening. About 10 small robots began to fly down to her and began to smell her. "I guess you all heard me singing Michael Jackson down the hall. I guess we all have something in common." All of a sudden, she started to have a head ache.

 _A small Autobot was surrounded by Scraplets and began to dance. "So you guys love music, I guess we all have something in common."_

Eva shakes head. "Wow, I never had one of those before." She looks up to the small bots. "So, you guys are called Scraplets." The Scraplets began to hide. "It's okay, I'm not judging. You eat metal, you can't help it, it's what you do. But you guys cannot be in the Autobot base because there are good bots here that are trying to save the planet from evil cons. If you help me get rid of the colony, I promise a place where you can stay and all the metal you can eat." The Scraplets all look at each other and then all of a sudden, they hear lots of other Scraplets flying above them and heading for the direction of the command center. Eva notices that the Scraplets that she was talking to earlier have disappeared. "Oh man, that's not good." She then feels a nudge on her shoulder and she sees Randy still there. "Come on Randy, we have to stop them." They run/fly as fast as they can following the screams.

* * *

Eva was shocked the moment she arrives. Everyone was trying to fight as many Scraplets as they can. "Stop it! You're hurting each other!" Eva's head began to shake a bit as her hair to glow green.

Ratchet stops when he hears Eva's voice. He stares at her when she starts to power up. "Oh no."

Eva had white eyes and her hair turns neon green. **"Enough!"** a ripple went through the base and everyone even the Scraplets froze in place. Eva then realizes what she had done. "Oh no, I… I did it again." She uses her power to move the Scraplets from Ratchet then unfreezes him. "What do I do Ratchet? I exposed myself in front of my friends."

"I think you will be okay. All I remember is seeing you powering up and as you can see… everyone was focused on the Scraplets."

"But if I unfreeze them, they will continue to fight. I can't let them do that, my mother wouldn't."

Ratchet looks at her with a surprised look. "How did you know your mother loved Scraplets?"

"While I was in the halls, I had a vision from my mother's past. She loved Scraplets and I am not gonna be the one to destroy all these little creatures."

Ratchet sighs then smiles a bit. "You remind me so much of your mother. I think I know a way for you to save them. Unfreeze everyone then run to your mother's lab and look for the device with the initials IB." Eva nods, takes a deep breath and unfreezes everyone.

Everyone continues to fight the Scraplets. "Come on Randy, I need your help." They run to where the hidden door to the lab is. "Look for that something that says IB." Randy makes a questionable look. "Oh um…" She gets out her and texts the letters. "This… look for this symbol. Can you do it?" Randy nods and flies around. Eva also looks on the floor for it. Randy makes noise to get Eva's attention. "What is it Randy?" She climbs up the ladder and sees that Randy found a white sphere with the initials IB. "Good Scraplet, now lets get this over to Ratchet." Eva lifts the device and jumps off the giant desk and the headed for the others but not before stopping her little friend. "Sorry Randy, it's best that you stay here before you get smashed." She ran to the screams and saw all sorts of Scraplets piling on top of her metal friends. "RATCHET!"

He looks at her as she holds up the sphere gadget. "Kids, get out of here, we have a plan." Ratchet limps over to Eva.

"We can't leave you guys alone."

Eva sees what IB means 'ICE BOMB' "Guys we gotta get out of here. Everything is gonna be fine but have to get out here."

Jack sees the worry in her hair and helps the other humans run. Ratchet grabs the IB and activates it. 3…2…1… the humans duck and the temperature decreased rapidly. When the coast was clear, the human look and all the Scraplets were frozen and no longer moving. The Autobots were lucky to be alive even though they are practically freezing. "Are you guys okay?"

Ratchet shivers as he get up. "C-c-c-circuits mostly f-f-f-frosted, but still f-functional. What about the Scraplets?"

Eva kneeled and tapped one. "Completely knocked out. They really don't like cold that much, do they."

Raf huddles near Eva. "Did we get them all?" They hear rustling in the vents.

"Hardly, these were just scouts."

" **Aw man."** Bumblebee leans down.

"So the others know we're here?"

Eva starts to pace around thinking what to do next. She wanted to help her friends, but she didn't want to hurt the Scraplets, and what's worst, her partner and Arcee are trapped in the Artic. She can feel her partner slowly giving in. Maybe she can save the Scraplets first and send them an isolated place with tons of metal. "That's it! Whoa!" She falls flat on her butt.

"Eva! are you okay?" Jack and miko help her up.

Eva dusts herself. "Like I said, I...hate...snow."

Just as she was about to talk, they have already decided to send them to the artic. It wasn't right having these poor creatures sent to there doom. Then she decided a secret plan. She was going to change the destination to send the Scraplets someplace safe, then rescue Optimus and Arcee.

"Eva are you coming with us?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay with these guys." Eva runs up the stairs and began to find a location.

Bulkhead was getting worried. "So, if we get…when we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our 'bots in?"

Ratchet realizes it too. "Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first, the Scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait."

Bulkhead gets mad. "Where are we gonna get bait?! The Scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here."

"You don't have to worry about that guys. I have a great idea for bait." As she puts in the new coordinates, she could feel her partner calling for help. She uses her connection from the heart of Cybertron to help them.

* * *

Optimus and Arcee were almost diminished hanging on their life forces.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime." Just as she says that, a light starts to glow between them, warming them up from the frozen north. "What is that?"

Optimus starts to smile. "A miracle, Arcee."

Arcee sighs. "Eva really is her daughter, isn't she?"

Optimus was shocked what she just said but sighs. "Yes, Evangeline is Flameshot's daughter. But you mustn't tell her you know, she already feels bad because she thinks it's her fault her parents left us."

"I won't, but she has to tell everyone else sooner or later."

"I know… and so does she." He looks at the orb warming them up.

* * *

Eva tries her plug in her music player to Miko's speaker but she couldn't plug it in. She looks at Miko's guitar and sighs. She didn't have a choice, she picks up the guitar and plugs it in. All of sudden, the rest of the colony started to swirl around above them.

Jack and the other run in. "Ratchet, all systems go!"

"Let it rip! Hey what are you doing with my guitar?"

Ratchet activated the bridge before passing out. It was now or never. Eva played a loud note to get the Scraplets attention. She starts to play a guitar solo and her hair tips turn glowing blue as she began to feel the music. When she stops, she looks up at the Scraplets and one flies down. It looks at her dead in the eye. After about a minute, it calls out to the colony and they all fly into the ground bridge. Eva smiles knowing that the Scraplets are now going to a good home. Before the others could say anything else, Eva ran back up the stair to deactivate the ground bridge.

"Eva, what are you doing?"

"Getting our bots home." She enter the coordinates and opened the ground bridge. They look at the ground bridge for any sign of life. Eva's hair was turning dark purple.

Then limping through the bridge was two frosted bots.

"Arcee!" "Optimus!"

The two humans ran to their guardians in a warm-coldish embrace. Arcee looked around to see all the damage. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Long story Arcee, let's get you warmed up."

* * *

All the bots were in the medical beds while the humans were helping out. Eva was in charge of the medical bay and she didn't take no for an answer. She also held a clip board just to look awesome. "Jack, how is the bio-circuitry status."

"Levels are rising ma'am."

"Excellent, reports on Bumblebee's electro-pulse and Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady." "Looking good."

"Great to hear. With rest, team prime should be fully functional in two days tops. See I told you Ratchet, I could handle this. Now rest up so you can have our favorite Medic back." Ratchet chuckles as he lies back.

Optimus puts his hand on his shoulder. "She's right, after all, you did save a few lives today."

Ratchet looks at Eva. "That's nothing compare to what Eva did today. She saved the whole colony from being frost. She has the heart of energy and gold. Also, it was nice that the infestation happened… on a Saturday."

"Our human allies maybe small, but they are strong."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Miko screams with her hair standing in end.

The boys got battle ready. "Scraplet?"

"Spider! Is it on me?" She began to slap herself silly as she frantically runs.

Everyone stares at her direction. "Did she just scream like a little girl?"

Eva puts on her thinking face. "Either she has a soar throat… or that wasn't her that screamed her earlier." She looks around at the bots. "So…who else has a girlish scream?"

Bulkhead scratches the back of his head. "Who knows? We probably will never know." All of a sudden, a scraplet flew to his face and he screamed like a little girl. "We missed one!" Everyone starts to panic.

"Wait, everyone calm down… I can handle… there's no need to…" Her hair starts to turn red. "SHUT UP!" Everyone stop and look at her. She takes a deep breath and her hair returns to black. "Don't panic, this one is different." The little scraplet flew down to her and nuzzles her. "This is Randy, he helped me today and I want you to respect him." She hugs him to her chest. "And if anyone tries to squish him, I will punch you in the face. Also, you should know that I'm taking him home so you won't be scared."

Optimus watches as she walks away with the Scraplet and smiles. The heart of Cybertron has picked the perfect holder.

* * *

Eva drives to a coffee shop where her band friend was waiting for her. She had called earlier to meet her there, but now she was nervous talking to her. But she took a deep breath and walked in.

"Eva, over here!" Taylor waves her hand and Eva smiles and joins her. "I can't believe this place still exsists. Remember our first gig here?"

"As I recall, it was karaoke night and Marissa was getting the jitterbugs before we started." They both started to laugh. Eva stratches behind her head. "Have you heard from the others?"

"Well last I've heard, Veronica has a baby who is one year old and before she could marry the dad, he cheated on her and now they're fighting for custedy over the baby."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Marissa, she is doing great. She is in Law school right now and at the top of the school."

"We all knew she was very stubborn, but now she is using it for good."

"That is correct. Now Jasmine is living her dream."

"She got into Arts academy?" Taylor nods. "That's great news! Now, what about my favorite singer, what have you been up to, Taylor?"

"Well your's truly has been at the top of her game. Have you seen the last super bowl half-time show?"

"I'm actually not much of a football fan. You were on it?"

"Yes, and I was not only a dancer but I sung back up."

"That is very good to hear." Eva's hair becomes orange.

"Oh, I know what orange is. What's on your mind?"

"Have you... heard anything from Jessica?"

Taylor sighs as she picks up her tea. "Nothing, I even asked the others. No one has heard from her since prom. It's like she dropped off the face of the Earth." Eva's hair turns blue. "Hey, don't be sad. It wasn't your fault for what happened to Johnny."

"I know, but I've been having nightmares about his death receantly. How do I get over this?"

"You don't." Eva looks at her with white hair. "It's going to haunt you for the rest of your life. If you want to think about it, it's okay. You have to learn from your mistakes in the past in order to move on to the future, which is why I have a bodyguard in the corner of the room." Eva looks and sees a man in black staring at them. "Don't mind him. Any way, when the past comes to haunt you, you fight it with what you learned. As I recall, you saved the rest of the people from Jessica." She puts her hand on Eva's shoulder. "Johnny would be proud of you."

Eva smiles and puts her hand over hers. "Thank you Taylor, you were always the wisest in the band." They got up and hugged. But what she didn't say is that she doesn't feel bad for Johnny's death, but she feels bad for someone else's death...

Skyquake.

* * *

 **Once again I'm sorry about the delay with all sorts of obstacles and writer's block. But now I have finally been able to finish. Please no negative comment.**


	9. Con job and training

**Warning to those who are going to read this chapter. Your minds will probably blow up into a million pieces and some of you might not want to continue the story after this chapter. I've thought very clear of what I want and this is it. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Taylor went back to Florida, Eva was thinking about what she had said. The day after killing Skyquake, she realized that she had killed not a clone soldier or a zombie, but a living cybertronian. She plays what she had did over and over again, which was why after the scraplet problem, she decided to block herself in the lab to try to get her flame powers in control.

Optimus walks in to see Eva working to the bone. "Eva, it's been 2 days, and you can't stay in here for the rest of your life."

"I'm fine Optimus, I just need to figure out how to control it." Eva summons a fireball. "One wrong move and I could…" her hair turns dark purple as the fireball fades.

"I know what's wrong Eva, you can't run from what you did to Skyquake."

"I already learned that Optimus, it's what I learned from it is the problem. Every fire shot I did was different from the other due to my tai chi moves. I need to find out which one cause the less damage and which one might cause someone's death. I only killed Skyquake because he was chasing me and I wanted him to stop. Because of my carelessness, I took a life away and I won't let that happen again."

"And I know you will." Optimus lowers his hand to her. "But I think now is a good time for a break." Eva sighs in defeat and sits on his hand, he puts her on his shoulder then walks to the control room.

Ratchet looks up from the screen and smile. "You finally got her out of the lab. What did you do in there all day, paint your nails?"

"I might be a girl, but my nails are like tools than accessories." Ratchet chuckles a bit before returning to his screen. Eva hears bulkhead walking this way with Miko on his shoulder. "Oh no, quick hide me." She jumps to the couch and hides next to it.

Arcee is now curious. "What's with her?"

"According to her words, ever since she play that rocking guitar solo, Miko won't shut up about asking her to play again. One of the reasons why she was hiding in the lab in the first place." Ratchet pays attention to the screen. "Optimus, I am receiving a signal on a restricted band. It seems to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." He focuses more on the signal and shocking news popped up. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

Jack and Rafael became curious about this. "So there are other Autobots out there?"

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when finally went dark, but 'cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee was definitely on edge.

Eva starts to worry and walks to the rails as Optimus spoke up. "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

There's some static before a voice breaks through. _"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades."_

Bulk instantly knows that voice and gets excited. "Wheeljack?! You old 'con crusher, what are you doing all the way out here?"

" _Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"_

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'cons. How soon can you get here to even the odds?"

" _Sometime tomorrow, if I put medal to the pedal."_

Eva starts to shake her head. 'If this Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead, this is gonna be one heck of a week.' "Are you that is this Wheeljack?"

"Believe me Eva, he is 1000% the real deal."

That was the only thing Optimus needed to here. "We will send landing coordinates. Safe journey."

"See you soon Jacky, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

Eva chuckles as she swings her legs over the rails. "So, who is Wheeljack?"

"Me and Jackie go way back. We were apart of the same unit, the wreckers. Which means the cons are gonna wish he haven't found us."

"Well, until he comes here, I will be busy." Eva whistles and her hoover board gets out of her backpack.

"Hey Eva!" Eva knew that was Miko and gets something out of her pocket then throws it to the ground making bright lights and smoke. Everyone covered their eyes from the light then saw that Eva wasn't there anymore. "Aw come on!"

Jack chuckles as he sits down on the couch. "That's Eva, she did the same thing to me when I was younger. We still have the burnt stains on the floor at the house."

* * *

A full day has passed by and Wheeljack has entered in the atmosphere. Eva was on Optimus's shoulder listening to her music pretending not to see Miko calling her. Miko eventually gives up and looks to the screen. Eva chuckles as she glances at Miko.

"You know Eva, she's going to find out that you're not actually listening to music."

Eva looks up to Optimus's face. "Better to let her think than barking in my ear." She tenses as she hears the ground-bridge hiccup.

"Blasted Scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Eva puts away her mp3 and sits up. "So why is Wheeljack parking like halfway across the world?"

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

"Oh ok." Eva looks at Bulkhead as he paces around. "Someone is excited to see their pal."

"Oh you guys are gonna love Wheeljack, we were like brothers. And tonight, we're gonna party!"

Miko jumps for joy while Eva rolls her eyes. 'two wreckers plus one metal fan in the same room having a party, great.'

All of a sudden alarms began to go off and Decepticons were following Wheeljack's ship. "Bogies closing in of Wheeljack's position."

"Con scum!" Bulkhead was now mad. "Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action."

Ratchet finally got the bridge operational. "I'll prepare sick bay."

Bulkhead chuckles. "Who for, the cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead, along with Arcee and Bumblebee ran through the bridge.

"I hope they make it on time." Eva clings on to Optimus with dark purple hair. The bridge opens again only four more bots enter and just in time before the bridge shorts out again. Her hair turns orange as she takes a look at this new bot, he looks weird for an Autobot.

Wheeljack looks up at Optimus when he hears his footsteps. "Optimus prime, it's a privilege. Does that human have orange hair?" Eva see that and takes a deep breath then lets it out making her hair turn black.

"Don't worry, her hair is always like that. What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock. Searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses… but we have grown." Eva smiles and puts her hand on his head. "And we would relish a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back then they did a chest bump.

Eva rolls her eyes and slaps her head. 'Please let this end already please.'

Optimus sees her misery and walks away. "You wanna go train somewhere not here."

"Please, knowing Miko, she's gonna play loud metal music until I beg to play the guitar." Optimus chuckles and helps her down.

Out of the corner of Wheeljack's eye, he can see the big connection between them and shows a questionable face.

* * *

Half an hour later, Eva had her weapons in her bag ready for her 'off-campus' training. Ratchet starts the bridge along with another shock. "Now once you leave, I'm going to put the bridge in shut-down mode. It will take a few hours or longer, are you sure you want to go?"

"Don't worry, Ratchet. I was hoping that I would go in a mission this week, so I brought energy bars and water. It's all in the bag." Eva signals Optimus to transform and she hops in. "I'm a biker, I learn to live on the road, so the wilderness shouldn't be a problem. Oh may I?"

Optimus chuckles. "Sure you can."

Eva makes her V pose. "Yes. Let's roll out." Optimus drives in the bridge and when they made it out, they were in a familiar site. Eva jumps off with a sad look and blue hair. "I still can't believe what I did here."

They look around at the canyons and see all the burns left from Eva's fire. Optimus kneels down and pats her head. "You will get control of your powers Eva, your mother did once so it's possible you can to."

Eva puts her hand on his finger. "Let's get started."

(cue the training music montage)

Optimus break a cliff into huge boulders so that Eva could practice her fire power.

Eva activates her powers with neon green flaming hair. Eva focuses on one to blast it with a chi move. The blast made the boulder blow up into pieces. Eva frowns, that's not a move that she should use in battle.

Optimus checks out on a pad showing yes and no marking in cybertronian and clicked no.

Eva tried again with another moves and this time the boulder was sliced in half. She smiles but then the rock melts into liquid. "Aw man."

Optimus checks no again.

Eva keeps trying but she gets bored makes a gun out of her hand and points at the rock, much to her surprise, it actually worked. A single gunshot or flameshot in the middle.

Optimus smiles and checks yes on the board.

After testing a few more shots, Eva decides to test flying out. Her first take off shook the earth leaving dust everywhere. She swerves through the canyon, hitting a few walls then lands on the ground.

Optimus lifts the board showing 3 out of 10 and Eva frowns at this.

She takes off again with a running start to make a less messy take off. Her hair grows so that way she can hug the turns then she lands but trips on her landing.

Optimus lifts the board showing 7 out of 10 with a thumbs up, but Eva shakes her head while pinching her nose.

She takes off again like last time then hugs the turns with her hair flowing again. She accidentally takes a wrong turn and sees a dead end ahead. Her eyes got fired up and she punches her way through to make it to the finish. Eva gets excited and look around to find Optimus frowning and 3/4 under rocks.

Optimus lifts the board showing 9 out of 10. Eva scratches her head with pink flowing hair.

(montage over)

Eva and Optimus were sitting on the edge watching the sunset.

"… and that is why I hate snow and you will never, ever, ever, tell a living soul about it."

Optimus chuckles. "Cross my spark." They look out at the sunset. "One of the things that I love about this planet is the beautiful sunset. I remember sitting in the field of Enerchid flowers back on Cybertron watching a sunset like this."

Eva looks up at him. "Enerchid flowers?"

"They were these beautiful plants that grew on my planet. Some bots thought they were like the earth term 'weeds' sucking out energon from the planet." He sighs as he leans back. "After the planet begins to diminish, we had no choice but to destroy the fields in order to survive. The remaining flower was given to your mother when she was with her sire."

"Hey!" He looks at her. "You just gave a clue."

"Oh, sorry."

Eva chuckles. "So what's a sire?"

"Well there are two different creators, a sire and a carrier."

"So like a father and mother."

"Exactly, and I'm the carrier."

Eva looks at him with orange hair. "Wow, Optimus Prime was the mother of my mom. Now I heard everything."

"Actually, when I had your mother, I wasn't Optimus Prime." If Eva's hair wasn't already orange, it would be now. "Back in the golden ages, I was a simple bot named Orion Pax. Believe it or not I was a very sensitive bot back then. I had the ordinary life, lived in an ordinary appartment and had an ordinary job as a clerk in the archives. Best friends were Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, I also had a girlfriend, who is not the sire by the way, Ariel. She was a good friend."

"Really, what happened to her?"

"After I met the sire of your mother, my one true love, I spit up with her and I didn't see her until later on during the war, but with a different name, Elita-1. She tries to get back with me but I preferred spending my spare time with your mother and some how… I didn't see it until it was too late. I sent your mother and Elita on an off world mission to scout a planet to see if it would make a good off world base. When they reported back… your mother didn't return. She was kidnapped by the Decepticons and later on I found out it was Elita's fault. She made a deal with Megatron to get closer to me."

Eva hair was white as she was listening. "How… did she escape?"

Optimus looked at her with a sad look. "She didn't, she ended up joining the Decepticons for 5 earth years, but I thought she was dead. I found out she was alive during the Cybertron holiday, Allspark day, the day your mother received the heart of Cybertron from Primus himself. About 50 years later, she rejoined the Autobots, but refused to look me in the eye. We may have got Flameshot back, but I lost my daughter."

Eva scoots closer to him and pats him on his hand. "You don't have to worry about losing me." Optimus smiles and lifts her from the ground to hug her. Before she knew, she begins to feel a head ache again.

" _Except for one thing." Bulkhead holds a stern look. "I wasn't there." Everyone holds a shock face. "I had already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you had to do was access Wheeljack's public service record."_

" _Bulkhead, what does that have to deal with…" before she could say anything else, Miko was scooped up back 'Wheeljack' and he hold her hostage._

" _Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into pulp."_

Eva snaps out of it. "Oh no."

Optimus puts her down. "Eva, what is it?"

"It's Wheeljack, or should I say it's not Wheeljack. That imposter is going to grab Miko and hold her hostage." Optimus was about to call. "No, no, no. any wrong move, and we might put all three kids in danger. I call Jack."

* * *

Jack was leaning against a wall looking at Bulkhead explaining what's happening. His phone began to ring and he sees Eva on it. "Hey sis, how's it going?" _"Jack, where is Miko?"_ "She's giving Wheeljack a tour of the base, why? _"Jack, that bot is not Wheeljack, he's going to snatch Miko and hold her hostage."_ Jack widens his eyes. "Kung Fu instincts?" _"Yep."_ "What do I do?" _"Relax, I have an idea. Remember the playground at the park where I taught you how to zip- line?"_ "Yeah, but what does that have to deal with…" _"I need you to use the dog call I taught you and you'll know what to do next. Just save Miko."_

'Wheeljack' and Miko walk into the room. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Jack hangs up and takes a deep breath while walking towards Miko.

"I was just telling the gang about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass."

"That's quite a story."

"Yep, tell it." Bulkhead holds a stern face.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading?"

Jack holds her back. "Miko, I don't think you should intervene."

'Wheeljack' shows a concern face for Bulkhead. "I don't think…"

"Tell it!"

"Fine. You want to live in the past Bulkhead? The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backside as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yep that's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing, I wasn't there." Everyone show a shock look on their faces. "I had already left the wrecker to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you had to do was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead, what does that…" Jack pushes Miko out of the way and the imposter grabs Jack instead of Miko. "Jack!"

The imposter shows his real voice. "Stay back, or I'll squeeze him into pulp."

"Let me go, you wannabe!" Jack's arms were stuck in his clutches.

"Decepticon coward! Let the boy go and face me."

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." The imposter activates the ground bridge and pinpoints a location. "Let's get this party started."

Jack gets his hand free and makes the whistle. Everyone hears a familiar sound and then a familiar Scraplet flies around. "Randy!" the Scraplet flies around the imposter making the imposter let go of Jack and Jack grabs Randy like he's on the zip-line. Randy leads Jack into the ground. "Thanks Randy, I take back everything I said about Scraplets."

The imposter was about to strike when someone else strikes him from behind.

* * *

Eva was pacing around in fear hoping her plan worked. Optimus was also scared but didn't show it. "Eva, you have to calm down. Jack is going to be fine."

"Optimus, I can't hide my fear on the inside like you can. I'm a big sister that just sent her younger brother on a rescue mission." A bridge opens up near them and Eva instantly runs in it with Optimus following in. Eva makes it through to find Jack and Miko safe and sound. "Jackie Chan!" Eva runs to him and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're safe, little brother."

"Your Kung Fu instincts never lie, sister."

"That is why you jumped in?" Arcee walks to him and Eva. "Why would you risk your life like that?"

"I will always put trust in my sister."

Eva smiles but instantly fades away when seeing Wheeljack. "YOU!" Eva takes out her gun.

"Hey, hey! Easy sister. That's not the imposter. The imposter is probably gone after activating the bomb on him."

Eva looks at the bot and sees that looks more like an Autobot than before. "Okay, if my brother says it's true, I'll buy." She puts away her gun. "But I'm watching you."

"Um Eva?"

Eva turns to Miko. She was about to reach in her pocket for the smoke bomb when she sighs in defeat. If she doesn't play for her now, she will keep trying to avoid Miko for the rest of her life. "Fine, one song."

"Yeah!" Miko runs to her guitar.

"But it will be a song of my choosing." Eva grabs the guitar and wraps the strap around her. She looks at the guitar feels the strings at the tip of her fingers. It might have been a few days since she held a guitar, but before that it was over three years, so she is more nervous than ever.

Miko sees Eva's hair turning light purple and walks to her. "You don't have to do this." She grabs the guitar but Eva puts her hand to intervene.

"I have to Miko." Eva looks at the teen. "I want to." Miko steps back and Eva whistles for her board. She picks it up and flips a switch and it turns from hoover board to boom-box. It began to play the preview of Beat it then she plays the guitar with spunk.

* * *

 **Beat it Beat it  
Oooooh Yeah**

 **Beat it Beat it  
Ooo Yeah yeah**

 **Whoo!**

Everyone claps to her performance. Miko hugs her from behind. "That was awesome! You didn't tell me you could sing."

"If I can play the guitar, there is a slight chance that I can sing too." Her pats her hair from her blue high lights. "Also my band used to call me the Queen of Rock back in the day, so my title sometimes gets in my head whenever I play."

Miko grabs Eva's arms. "Whoa, wait a minute. You're the Queen of Rock in the Battling Divas?" Eva scratches her head. Miko let's go and gives an EEEEEE! "Oh… my god. I can't believe I didn't recognize you. Your albums were still up in that rock shop."

"Yeah, that's because Jasmine's Uncle own the shop."

"I love that song, 'take me away' where you play that rocking guitar solo. Is it true that your music literally lifted the roof at the fair stage?"

Eva's hair turned pink. "No, that was just a rumor." She listens to the other conversation. "What is going on over there?" Eva takes off the guitar and gave it to Miko.

"…now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

Miko walked over to Bulkhead and Wheel jack, "Wait, you're leaving? Why?"

Bulkhead makes a sad smile. "Ohh … because some 'bots never change."

Optimus nodded gratefully. "Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here."

Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back. "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." They make a fist bump and Ratchet activates the ground bridge. Everyone except Optimus, Ratchet and Eva walk through.

Once they were gone, Eva takes a deep breath. "I can't take it anymore. I have to tell them."

"Tell them what?" Ratchet is confused for a second then knew what she meant. "Oh… are you sure you want to?"

"Well, let's see who knows already, Optimus, Ratchet, Jack, Uncle Will, and I'm pretty sure that Arcee knows because she didn't flitch when she found out I was in my mother's lab." The two bots nod. "So the only ones that don't know about this are Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, and Rafael. So more than half members know about the secret, so I don't think the other half should be left in the dark. As soon as they enter the base, I'm going to tell them the secret."

" _Ratchet, Wheeljack's ship exit the atmosphere and we're ready to bridge."_

"On it, Arcee." Ratchet walks to the control. "Ready Eva?"

Eva looks at the un-activated bridge and takes a deep breath. "No turning back. Do it." Ratchet activates the bridge and the rest of the team enters.

Arcee was the first one to know something was wrong. "Are you okay Eva?"

"Everyone…" All the team stares at her. "There's something that I…"

Optimus picks her up. "That we…"

Ratchet walks next to Eva. "…have to tell you." Everyone gets confused but Eva is great that her partner and her friend were there to back her up.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me, but please don't leave me in the dark.**


	10. Convoy

**_One explanation later_**

Bulkhead had to hold on to side after what just happened. "Wow this is all too much. So let me get this straight. The little sparkling that was inside Flameshot, the one that was surrounding the heart of Cybertron, is you?" He points to Eva.

"Yeah, it's me."

Miko ran over to her. "I don't believe it! First you're an awesome ninja, then you're an awesome rock star, and now you're an awesome Alien?!"

"Half alien."

"Still awesome, do you have any powers?"

"I do actually, but I'm still training so I can't show you right now."

"So how long have you guys known about this?" Bulkhead walks up to Optimus.

"We had our suspicions the moment Eva was taken home to her father's shop."

"Oh, that's right. Why didn't I recognize it before? How is Henry anyway?"

"Completely in the dark about her and Jack meeting us, so remember that."

"Noted. Wow, never would have thought we actually get to know her, right Bee?" Everyone looks at Bee, he hasn't made a beep at all about this. "Uh Bee?"

Eva walks over to him and sees the anger in his eyes. "I know this is must be very strange right now. I know how you and my mother were very close."

" **Close? We were best friends! I should have ran after her before she was killed by Megatron! I've been thinking about this everyday and now I have to deal with you?! You even look like her human form!"** Bee walks away in anger.

Eva's hair turns blue as she watches Bee walk into the hallway. Raf walks up to her. "Uh… do you want to know what he said?"

She looks down at him. "What do you mean?"

"You probably want to know what he said considering that you can't understand him."

"What are you talking about? I can hear him loud and clear. Poor guy blames me for my mother's death." Raf and the others look at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You can understand Bee?"

"Yeah, can you?"

Jack walks up to her. "Me and Miko can only here beep bop when it comes to Bee."

"Huh, that makes sense. When it comes to tourists, I can understand their language and can speak back and they can understand me. I guess it works with Cybertronians too."

"You never told me that."

"I don't tell you everything." Eva hears Bee punching things from there. "How long do you think he will be like this?"

Arcee kneels down. "He was way worse when we found Flameshot's body. So you probably have it good, give him time, and he will come around, eventually."

"I really do hope so, I just find out that Bee wasn't purposely avoiding me and I really want to talk to him."

* * *

 **One week later**

Bee was still mad but his tantrum was over. Eva tries to break the ice but it was stone cold. Every time Eva was in his sight, he walks to the other side of the room.

She gets sad but respects his privacy.

"PRIME!" Optimus walks over to the computer. "PRIME!" Everyone sees Fowler's face on the computer.

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe…"

"What else? Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky."

Miko laughed, "Again?"

"They tried a smash-and-grab for the D.N.G.S."

"The…what's it?" Arcee shows confusion on her face.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System,' aka D.N.G.S." Fowler flips a switch to show the cargo hold and it shows a big box with hazard signs on it. "It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."

Hatchet huffs. "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make a big, fat, primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the four next door."

Eva rolls her eyes. "Why does humanity make weapons of war when can have peace?"

"Uh, did Agent Fowler say what state he is currently in?"

"He's in Wisconsin at the point-beach state forest." Everyone looks at her. "Saw him go down in my visions, but Uncle Will told me last time to never worry about him. He can handle himself. … kind of."

Fowler's voice came back through. "I'm a sitting duck out here Prime, I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the 'cons come back for it."

Optimus shook his head. "I'm afraid that sending such a volatile devise through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transition, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all fifty states…and beyond."

Fowler looked down at his controls, "You got any better ideas?"

"We will go down there and help transport the device by driving to the destination." Eva's hair begins to turn dark purple. "We will see you there, Agent Fowler." Everyone begins to get ready then he notices Eva trying to stay calm. "Eva… would you like to join us on this mission?"

Eva smiles at this and nods. Miko buts in. "Cool, I call point."

Eva chuckles. "Sorry, tough girl, but only the trained professionals can go on these missions. But if you want, I can help you train later."

Miko gets mad and sits on the couch.

"Autobots, prepare to Roll out." Eva jumps from the railing to the ground and fetches her motorcycle. "Arcee and Eva, you will hide in the trailer incase the Decepticons break through the bars. Eva, incase the cons make it phase 2, you will be emergency phase 3."

Eva solutes him. "Yes sir."

"Wait." Ratchet walks up to her and kneels down. "You can't be an official Autobot without this." Ratchet give Eva an Autobot symbol necklace. "It's a communicator and a location device. Since you're starting to gain your powers, your cybertronian parts should activate through your human ears."

Optimus smiles at her. "Welcome to team Prime, Eva."

Eva smiles and puts it around her neck. "Thank you, Optimus. I won't let you down." She continues to get ready and activates her flowing hair, levitating her bike in the trailer. "Ready to go." She climbs in and Arcee follows. "Wish me luck friends." The door was closing as she waves to the children.

"By Eva."

"Crush some cons in my name, girl."

"But stay safe, sis."

The bots drive through the bridge and made it to Agent Fowler. When the trailer opened, Eva was a little surprised. Then she sees Fowler looking at her. "Hi Uncle Will."

"Eva? Oh man. You should have told me she was coming."

"Don't worry, I won't get in the way."

"It's not that what I'm afraid of." Everyone gets the D.N.G.S in the trailer and everyone got ready.

Arcee sees Eva with light blue hair and hopping a little. She chuckles. "Ready for your first team mission?"

Eva stop and her hair turns pink. "Sorry, but yeah I am excited. I've never seen you guys in action before or fight with the entire team. 4 and ½ bots against the forces of evil."

"4 and ½? Oh… because… yeah, forgot about that."

" _Autobots, roll out!"_ the trailer began to move and Eva held on to Arcee for support.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

Eva and Arcee were laughing. "That really happened?"

"Yeah, Henry was covered in oil after experiment went off. And he said it was okay because he was just wearing his 'bad shirt' that day." They laughed.

They hear Optimus honking a few times and Eva knew what it was about. After it stopped Eva turns on her com. "Sniper Viper to Big Dog, is Big Donut giving you a hard time?"

" _Very funny, Sniper Viper. You would honk too if there was an old jalopy in front of you."_

"I always drive my bike, and I would just pass him." The girls chuckle. Eva turns off the com and leans back staring at the D.N.G.S. For some reason, she feels drawn to it, like she wants to reach out and grab it.

"Let me guess, you want to take its power."

"Is that what I feel?"

"As the heart of Cybertron lives, it craves power from any source. When we first got to earth, Flameshot sensed a power plant and she sucked it dry. She didn't mean to, but she learned how to control it since then. She volunteered to disassemble bombs by sucking the radiation out of them."

Eva looks at the box. "You think I should suck the energy out of the devise if necessary?"

"Let's just hope it won't come to that."

" _Watch your rear-views."_

Luckily, Eva putted mini cams all over the trailer. She gets out a tablet, turned it on to the back cam and saw a lot of green cars surrounding Bulkhead.

"I thought Decepticon drones were purple not green." Eva hears a helicopter in the sky and turns on the other cam on the roof. "And since when do cons have helicopters?" She can only watch as the green cars start to surround the team. The side cam opens to one of green cars siding next to Optimus, but then Eva's hair turned white when she saw what happened next.

The roof window opened and a man in a medal suit pointed a gun at Agent Fowler. "Pull over."

Eva's head began to hurt as an old memory began to show.

 _ **Johnny falls down into her arms and men in metal suits began to surround the students and staff.**_

Eva came to and dropped the tablet. Arcee stabilized her. "Eva, are you okay?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Those men… they worked for her or maybe still do."

"For who?"

Eva slid down to the ground. "They work for the one who killed my boyfriend."

The trailer began to swerve and Arcee held on to her. "How dependent are these guys?"

"If it weren't for me, they would have killed everyone at prom."

" _Autobots, maintain your cover and apply minable force, disarmament only. Sniper Viper, big curves are up ahead. Brace yourself."_

"Got it, Big Dog." All of a sudden the trailer began to move back and forth. Eva made sure that the device was tight enough to not go off. But she falls back to the wall then senses someone on the other side of the wall. She hears sparks on the other side. "Oh no you don't." Her hair ignites and she uses her powers to fling the man from the trailer. "Got him."

"Eva?"

"Don't worry, he landed in a tree."

" _I do hope you take care of D.N.G.S. than you do your captives."_ Eva and Arcee listen to com to hear a new voice.

" _Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself."_

" _I am Silas, but a greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it mean effecting casualties."_

" _Is that so? Tell me Si, what's a market price for a D.N.G.S. these days?"_

" _What makes you think we attend to sell it?"_ Eva's eyes widen. They were going to use it was a weapon. _"There's a war brewing, between the new world and the newest?"_

Eva puts on her helmet and hops on her bike. Arcee puts her hand on her arm. "You don't have to this."

"I'm not doing this for me or for Johnny." They hear bombs on the door and it begin to open. "I'm doing it for humanity."

Arcee transforms next to her. "Ready when you are."

Eva watch the men climb out of the car on the roof. "Let's ride!" The motorcycle turns on and both girls ride out, bumping the car making crash into another making it explode. "Whoo! That felt good! That was for you, tough girl!"

" _Thanks, girl!"_

" _Optimus, prepare to initiate phase 2. Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."_

As Eva heard that, she shakes the feeling that someone else might have heard that. She sees a small traindriving the side of them and sense someone familiar. "Hey Big Donut, why do I sense someone familiar on that train?"

" _It's what I was afraid of. Go to the tunnel and we'll meet you on the other side."_

"Got it. Keep them safe, Arcee."

" _You got it, Sniper Viper."_

The bots went through the train tunnel and Eva went through the original tunnel. No one was following her but she still had that feel. She presses auto-mode as she feels a vision coming to her head.

 _Six purple jets flew past the green helicopter and fires missiles at the bots._

Eva gasps and takes control again. She makes to the end of the tunnel meeting the others. "Optimus, I had a vision and cons are headed our way."

"I understand. Keep your guard Autobots."

Then next thing they knew, her vision come true and the cons fly above them. _"Optimus, you have company."_

The missiles fire and Eva puts her bike on auto-mode to jump between the trailer and Optimus. She breaks the bond and the trailer flies. She jumps back on her bike and watches at the trailer explodes. 'I see phase 2 went smoothly.'

As they make to an edge of a cliff, the Decepticons transform and landed on the ground. "Agent Fowler, I afraid if you and we are going to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to blow our cover." Optimus and the other transform showing what they really are.

Eva looks up to the helicopter as it hoovers over the scene. Then she sees Optimus looking down at here. "Something tells me that you are going to say don't use my powers in front of these guys."

"I'm sorry Eva."

"I don't need to use my powers to kick these bucket heads." She presses a button and her bike activates showing some weapons. "I upgraded my bike during my spare time."

"After a long road trip, it's good to get out of car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead brings out his wrecking ball and everyone charges cons. Eva begins to shoot from her bike and some cons. As some begin to shoot at her, she lets oil out of her and surrounds one and tosses a match at it making some explode.

" _Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans."_

" _Come on down, I'll introduce ya."_

" _In good time, but at the moment, I'm too busy wondering how the D.N.G.S. might have vanished into thin air without a trace."_ Eva widens her eyes, Si wasn't as dumb as he sounds. _"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."_ The green helicopter flies over the cliff and heads for the train.

" _Prime. Silas got wise to phase 2."_

" _I understand."_ Before Optimus could say anything else, a con gets a log just lying around and hits Optimus in the head.

"Optimus!" Eva drives her bike and uses her powers to fling the con away from the cliff. She gets off the bike, slides down to Optimus and takes off her helmet. "Optimus wake up!" He was too knocked out to do anything. "Oh man what am I going to do?" She looks to see the copter over the train. She pats Optimus on the head. "If you can here me, I'm sorry. But you made me emergency phase 3 for a reason, and because of that, it has become absolute necessary to blow my cover." She activates her hair and takes off after the train. She opens her com. "Raf, are you there?"

" _I'm here, Eva."_

"I need you to create a distraction for me while I board the train, can you do that?"

" _There will be a fork in about 3 miles. I'll direct the train, will that help?"_

"It's perfect, call me if there any interferences." Eva sneaks behind the train waiting for the fork. After a few minutes, she sees the fork. When the trains turns to a different route, the copter flies out of control and tries to stabilize itself, and Eva uses this chance to sneak in where the device is. She opens the hatch and finds the device but also sees someone unconscious on the ground. "Dad! Are you okay?!" She shakes him and he groans meaning that he's still alive. Sparks began to cut through the ceiling. She looks through her clothes to find anything to defend herself. "The one day I forget to bring my weapons." She looks around to find an axe. "Have to do? Thank you for weapons training partner."

Optimus finally comes to and sees the copter on the train. "Eva."

The piece of roof fell and three men show up in the clearing. "You do not want to mess with me." She spins the axe in her hand and poses with it.

One of the men stand back in fear. He definitely remembers her and runs back in the copter. "Sir, it's Evangeline Rose Darby."

Silas watches as Eva hops on the roof with the axe. "Fire!"

The two men shoots at Eva and she uses the axe to block the attacks. She then uses her technique to push the guys and the copter by five feet. "That is a warning, get your butts on the copter and fly away before I blast you with my fire power."

They look at Silas and makes the call. "Retreat." The other two guys climb in the copter and fly away.

Eva watches with pride on her face. "And that is how you stare fear in the eye." But her moment fades when she sees a missile fly straight in the tracks up ahead. "Oh man, that's not good." She hops in the trailer and shakes her dad. "Dad, how many men are on this train?"

He was still woozy but gives her an answer. "11-teen."

"That's too many even in a mixed number." She turns on her com. "Ratchet, MECH has blown the tracks. Can you bridge everyone out of here?"

" _We lost access to the train data, I can't bridge you without knowing your precise coordinates."_

"Where is Optimus?"

" _He's trying to catch up, but probably won't make it in time. Eva… you have to stop the train."_

"WHAT, ME?! I can't stop something going 90 miles an hour, I can't carry all those soldiers from the train one at a time, and I can't let the device go off of billions of people and animals will be destroyed. I don't have enough power to do this."

" _No you don't… but there is something that can give you a boost."_

Eva stops panicking then look at the D.N.G.S. "Okay, this is so stupid… but I don't have a choice, do I?"

" _Eva, you have done many things through out your time here with us. I believe you can do this."_

" _He's right big sis. I believe in you too."_

" _Same here, you're the queen of Rock. Nothing can stand in your way."_

" _You can do this, Eva."_

Eva takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Okay, I'll do it." She drops down and holds her dad. "I'm sorry." She lets go and stands up walking toward the device.

Henry wakes up slowly seeing his daughter put her hands on the device. "Eva?" Eva begins to suck out the energy from the device through her arms and into the heart of Cybertron. "Eva, what are you doing?!"

"Stay back dad! I don't know what's going to happen!" Her hair began to glow neon green and it got brighter and brighter until it was too bright to see.

Optimus to see the bright green light from where he was driving and he knew what his partner was doing. "Maximum overdrive." He began to speed up and drive next to the cart.

Eva sensed him outside. "Dad, Optimus is outside. Jump and I will catch up later."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Eva used as little of her powers to lift him off the ground. "I'm not asking." She tosses him out and Optimus opens his door to catch him.

Henry snaps out of it. "We have to stop her."

"If she doesn't do it, almost half of the country will be in radiation. Eva is almost like her mother, she can do this." Optimus sees the tracks blown off up ahead. "But maybe not in time. Eva, get out of there!"

Eva was almost done sucking out of the radiation and she sensed the blown up tracks up ahead. Once all the radiation was gone, she flew out through the hole and used her power to lift the train from its tracks. It took a lot of strength and power, but Eva manages to save the train and all the soldiers along with it. Once the train was safe, Eva looks up to the copter and makes a glare.

"Well played, Darby. But MECH still has home-field advantage and we will find a way to level that playing field… even if we have to open up your allies and yourself to see what makes you all tick." The copter flew away.

Eva descends slowly landing in Optimus's hands. "Eva, are you okay?"

She looks to where the tracks have blown. "Physically, yes. But my worst fear has come true. Those men we faced today were the same men that worked with my enemy 3 years ago. Now I wonder if Silas and Jessica are working together. And if they are, I will be ready for them." She cracks her knuckles.

* * *

Ratchet finishes his scans on Eva. She takes a breather after laughing from that tickle ray. "So Ratchet, what does your scanner say, do I need to be quarantined?"

"Amazing. According to scanners, there is no radiation on you. The heart of Cybertron literally turned it into pure energy for you."

Eva walks over to Ratchet. "Seriously? That is so cool."

"But I'd advice you to take an easy. When your mother takes away raw energy, she sometimes experience new powers or accidentally activates them."

"Got it." Eva hears a clear throat sound. Her father was staring up at her with a disappointed face. Her hair turns dark purple and jumps off the medical bed. But as soon as she does she began to bounce to the ceiling, then the walls, then the floor and then back up again.

Optimus and Ratchet watch as this happens. "Ratchet?"

"Yes, Op…timus?"

"The bouncing?"

"Yeah, I noticed."

Eva eventually is caught by Optimus. "I'm guessing that's a side effect."

"Until you are cleared for take off, no using powers." Optimus puts her down.

Eva nods and walks to her dad. "I… I don't know what to say."

"That makes two of us. How could you not tell me that you knew about the Autobots?!"

"What was I suppose to tell you? 'Hey dad, you're not gonna believe what I saw today. Aliens are here and turns out I'm related to their leader.' Yeah those are the kind of things that people with think that you are crazy."

"Adeline never wanted you to see this. She wanted you to have a normal life."

Eva's hair turns red. "Don't you dare tell me about my mother! When were you gonna tell me the truth about my mother?! As you saw, I have her powers now and why didn't tell me this after the prom fiasco?! I thought I was a freak for three years! Now, because of a random accident, I finally get some answers from the other side of the family! They could helped me in my early years and I might be in a different situation right!" Eva turns her back from him.

Henry was shocked. Eva has never talked to him like that, even when she was angry before. "Eva…"

"Just go… and don't let the ground bridge hit you on the way out!" Eva runs past the Autobots and down the hall to her mother's lab.

Henry felt his heart rip out of his chest. He lost his first wife, his second wife along with his son and now he lost his daughter.

Optimus kneels down to him. "One father to another, give her time but limit it or you'll lose her forever. I will try to calm her down enough to talk to you later on."

Henry chuckles. "That's what I should have done in the past. I never said I'm sorry for what happened to Flameshot."

"What happened couldn't have been predicted, not even by the holder of The Heart of Cybertron. Now that Megatron has been terminated, Eva is safe from any real danger."

Henry nods and looks at Ratchet. "Can you bridge me to my home base? They're gonna wonder why the package hasn't been delivered."

Ratchet nods and works on the bridge.

* * *

Once Henry was gone, the children come out from hiding. Jack couldn't believe what had just happened. He always thought his father cared about no one but himself, now he sees the father that Eva sees in him everyday. "Why didn't I see this side of him before?"

"Sometimes anger clouds your mind so much, we're blind to see the obvious." Jack looks to see Optimus staring down the hall. "You better come along, we both need to help her calm down."

Jack nods and walks with him.

Meanwhile, Eva was crying with red hair. She had put in a mattress in case she began to stay there overnight. "Why mom… why didn't he tell me? He should have been the first one to have told me." She hears a knock on the door.

"Eva, Jack is with me can we come in?" Eva clears her eyes and pushes a button to open the door.

Optimus helps Jack on the desk. "Wow, I never knew this was here." Jack sits next to her. "I'm very sorry Eva."

"This wasn't your fault, Jack."

"I mean, I'm sorry I never saw him like a real father. All I could only think about is him leaving Mom and us. Even after finding out the truth, I was still mad at him. I could never see what made you so attached to him, why you would always stay on his side. At least… at least until now." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "I think you two should talk."

"I can't Jack, at least not right now. When I tell him these kind of things, he always told no one else could ever understand these kind of things and to keep them to myself. That was why I was planning on never telling him, he would have tried to take this away from me." Eva looks up to Optimus starts to walk up to him. "To take away half of my family, of who I am, of what I could be?" She hugs his fingers. "And I'm not letting it go without a fight."

Optimus rubs her hair. "You won't lose us Eva, take as much time as you need, but also limit it. You don't want to lose your father, like I lost your mother."

Eva looks up and smiles. Jack walks to her and pats her on the back. "I'm so glad I have all of you." She one arm hugs Jack and then he jumps. "What is it?" He points at her arm and she sees that her arm was extended, looking like a robotic arm. "Wow, I think my cybertronian parts have been activated."

"We better get you to Ratchet."

* * *

 **Hope you all like the chapter. Judging by the following and favorites not disappearing, I still have your attention. The next chapter will be funny and might get a little inappropriate.**


	11. Deus Ex Machina

Eva washes up after her job then hears a ringing. She thought it was her phone but it wasn't it. Then she looks at her Autobot symbol that she turned into a belt and found the source. "Hello?"

" _Eva I won't be able to pick you up today, something happened at base. With the Autobot signal, you should be able to drive in alone."_

"Good to know, see you there." She turns off her com and continues to pack.

"DARBY!"

Eva groans as she knew who that was. "Hello Jacob, is it that time of the month, already?" She turns around to see a dark-skinned man with tattoos on his arms and piercing in his eyebrow. Also around him were four other men.

"You know the drill, I challenge you and once I defeat you, I will finally gain respect out of these men." 'And then I gloat about to everyone in the neighborhood.'

Eva makes an odd look on her face then back to serious. "Oh Jacob, I've been kicking your butt since grade school. All I want is to be left alone, that's all I ask."

"No more stalling Darby, let's fight." Jacob and Eva began to walk around in a circle.

Jack and Arcee were about to leave for the highway when Jack saw the action. "Oh man, not again."

"What is it, Jack?"

"It's Jacob Ascot. He wants to be the tough guy in Jasper."

"But that position is already taken by someone we know." They both laugh.

"And he is challenging her right now… you wanna watch?"

"Jack, rule #1 is no using power for personal gain… but this is my only chance to see humans fighting. Let's go." Arcee drives to the shop.

Jacob and Eva continue circling for a minute when Jacob launches at her. "You're going to get it, Darby." 'left punch' Eva dodges and lets his weight be his enemy.

'What the what is going on?' Something was wrong with Eva but she didn't know what it was.

Jacob then charges at her again. 'Right kick' Eva continues to play with him and makes her first punch in his arm. "Ow… grrr why you little…" 'You are going to die.' He takes out his knife.

"Hey, that's not fair." He runs at her but she elbows him and takes his knife away from him. "I told you it wasn't fair." She puts the knife in her pocket. "Now, who's the best?"

Jacob groans as he stands up again. "You are." 'This isn't over, Darby. Not by a long shot.' He and his crew walk away in shame.

"And don't you forget it." Eva then sees her brother and his partner. "Hey Jackie Chan. I thought you'd be at the base by now."

"Wanted to watch you kick butt, that doesn't involve any cons or MECH."

"Aww that's so sweet. I'll get ready and we'll drive together." Eva ran back into her shop and lifted her seat to reveal a secret space for stuff. She puts in an unopened package while rolling her eyes as she closes the hatch.

* * *

When the Arcee and the sibling arrive at the base, she transforms and walks to Eva. "I have to say, when you bring the pain, it's a little too much. Even if it was only for humiliation."

"Hey, Jacob has it coming every month. He's not the only one out for me, but I always triumph in the end." Eva starts to climb up the ladder. "So where's my partner? I need to have a word with him."

Ratchet looks up from his computer. "He's waiting for you in the lab." Eva starts to walk away. 'And boy you are going to be surprised.' Eva stops and stares at him for a sec before running to the lab.

Eva enter the lab and widens her eyes. "Optimus… is that…" She climbs up the ladder and sees a glowing light blue flower planted in a metal pot in a glass ceiled case. "An Enerchid."

Optimus smiles. "Yeah, the last of it's kind. It belonged to your mother and I think she would want you to have it."

Eva walks over to it and sees the pedals look like flowing circuit board. "It's beautiful, a real-live flower from Cybertron. What does it smell like?"

"Like fresh energon from a flowing river." 'I wish I could take you there.'

"Life and time have strange turns, maybe we can go there some time."

"Huh?" Optimus shows an odd look.

Eva felt her hair stand on end. "Oops, I did it again." She turns to her partner. "I think I have grown a new power. …the power to read minds. It's kind of freaking me out."

Optimus looks at her with wondering eyes. "Are you sure you are freaked out?"

"Well yeah, you would too if everyone was talking with their mouth closed. Why?"

"Eva… your hair isn't light purple. Your hair is light purple when you freak out."

She checks her hair and widens her eyes. "Now that you mention it, it didn't turn light green from when I was fighting this morning, or light blue when I saw my brother. What's wrong with me?"

"I think after you took in that radiation, it affected your CNA."

"My wha?"

"It's kind of like what you humans call deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) only our is called Cybernucleic Acid."

"Aka CNA. How do you guys know I have that stuff?"

"Only CNA can handle the heart of Cybertron, so later on, we will do a few tests on you."

Eva chuckles at that. "Good luck, my skin is impenetrable to all needles. I can't even get a hair cut with scissors because they breaks when snapped. How will you even get CNA out of me?"

"Even your mother gets a check up. Ratchet knows what to do." Optimus holds out his hand. "Let's go see what the others are doing." Eva nods and jumps on his hand. "By the way, what this about a fight this morning?" He puts her on his shoulder.

"Eh, some guy always come to me once a month to challenge me and I kick his butt… every time… for over 10 years. Jacob can never catch a break. But I felt like I was cheating this time since I was reading his mind."

"Your mom's powers always come in random times. Usually when emotion levels rise, your mind powers must have struck when you felt discussed of Jacob."

"Yeah… oh before we enter the room, guess what?" Optimus stops. "I talked to my dad yesterday."

"That's great to here. Did you forgive him?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. But I found out what my Cybertronian name is, promise you won't tell anybody, especially the kids." Optimus nods. Eva looks around making sure nobody was around and leans into his audio scepter. "Starfire."

"Aw that's a beautiful name. Why not tell the others?"

"Because there is already a Starfire in this world, well a cartoon Starfire. They would laugh at me if they heard my other name is Starfire."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your mother probably didn't know that the name was in a comic book."

"That's the thing, dad told me she did. A princess from another planet with extra ordinary powers. Now that I think about it, it's the perfect name, but I can't tell them that."

"No worries, I won't tell anybody." Eva nods as they enter the room. She sees Miko talking to Bulkhead and she jumps off Optimus. "Whoop." He grabs her and set her to the ground. "Remember, casualties."

Eva smiles and rolls her eyes. She runs to her bike and gets out the package. "Hey Miko. I just got a package from Nakadia Inc. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

"Yes! You got it!" Miko grabs it but sees it isn't open. "You didn't open it."

"Yes, because I had an odd feeling of what it might be."

Jack and Raf lean on the rails. "What did Miko do?"

"She made me a costume."

The boys started to laugh. "You mean that day when you and Miko were 'designing outfits' last week, she made a real costume out of it?"

"Apparently so." Eva gives the package to Miko. "I'm not wearing it, Miko."

Miko pushes it back in her arm. "Come on, at least try it on. You'll look great." Eva looks at the package then back at Miko. 'I really hope she wears it, it took a lot of work from my parents company to make it for her.'

Eva felt guilt on her face. So she sighs and opens the package. "Fine, but only this once."

"Yes. Oh gotta go, Bulkhead is taking me to Greece." She runs to Bulkhead and they drive into the ground bridge. Eva rolls her eyes as she run off to put on the costume. She looks at the costume in the box and smiles at it.

* * *

About a half an hour, Miko and Bulkhead come in with information. "Where's Eva, How did the costume fit?"

They hear foot steps coming down the hall and everyone looks in that direction. A pair of blue almost knee high boots step into the light, then a short sleeveless red dress was shown with her Autobot belt-buckle and then black arm guards shown on her arms. Eva had no mask on but had a gold hair band in her hair. Everyone's jaws were dropped and/or eyes were widened. "Well, how does it look?"

"You look great, Eva." Miko runs to her and hugs her. "You really look like a real superhero."

"Really think so? It does feel comfortable."

Raf walks up to her. "You look really nice Eva. Like Wonderwoman and Supergirl mixed together."

Jack walks up to her. "The only time I see you in a dress is when you are sneaking out on dates."

"Exactly why I made it into a dress. Eva does better sneaking around when she's in a dress."

Jack takes a better look at her. "Are you wearing… pantyhose?"

"Yeah, I never told anybody this, but I love dark pantyhose because they make my legs look more darker." She looks up at the bots and twirls for fun. "So, what do you think?"

Each bot was confused Eva takes a look inside. 'What do I say? I don't know anything about human fashion.' 'She always looked good in red and blue, do I say that?' 'I'm still not talking to her.' 'You can hear what I'm saying, can you Eva?' Eva shakes her head and looks at Ratchet.

"Eva, that was not nice to peek into our minds."

"Huh?!" Everyone looks at her.

Eva scratches her head. "I'm sorry, it just happened this morning."

"How did you find out, Ratchet?"

Eva looks at Bulkhead. "It's okay that you don't know human fashion, Arcee I thank you for liking my colors, and enough said Bumblebee."

"Whoa, she really can read minds." Bulkhead gets worried. 'I hope she doesn't peek in all the time.'

"I'm trying to control it Bulkhead, until then just try to keep distance if you have nothing nice to think about."

Optimus cuts in before things got out of hand. "Bulkhead did you find anything during your scouting mission?"

"Oh right." Miko runs up the stairs taking out her phone. "We found something alright, a picture of something called an Energon harvester."

A few minutes later, Miko's picture was on the main screen and the harvester was circled. "It is indeed an energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source."

Raf was confused. "Greek Gods knew Autobots?"

"Or… were the Greek Gods Autobots… in disguise." Eva chuckles as she makes it to the top. Everyone looks at her. "What? If aliens and zombies exist, don't you think there are other things out there?"

Jack puts his hand on his forehead and shakes it. "I forgot my sister was a superstitious person."

"Well that is a possibility, the ancients must have used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"You have no imagination." Eva then worries a bit. "But if this device can actually remove energon for anything… and you all have energon pumping inside you…"

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon."

Eva was so worried, she even realized that she was clutching on the rails so hard that it was crashing in. 'Oops.'

Miko tries to cheer up Bulkhead. "See? You were a genius to total that painting."

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

Eva taps her watch. "Search for Greek God golden orb." A hollow gram screen show up and searches the internet. Everyone again was surprised at her. "I may have been tampering with some of the technology that was here." A result showed up. "Aha got something. This is in a museum with the same god and a familiar orb." She taps the picture and it enlarges. "Is this the real thing?"

Optimus only said one thing. "Call Agent Fowler."

After trying for 3 minutes, they still couldn't contact him still going straight to voicemail. Even Eva tried his personal number and still nothing. "Sorry, no answer."

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own."

"Yes, finally I can beat up some cons."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Confiscate, as in steal museum property?"

"I know it sounds… illegal, but that never stopped me before. Jack, we have to retrieve it before the cons find out and they will do whatever it takes to get it, even take innocent lives."

"But how are they gonna get without getting caught? Museums are public, and they have guards and security cameras."

"No problem." Miko buts in. "We're small enough to sneak in, and we are not a government secret."

Bulkhead starts to get worried. "Miko, I'm not sure that's wise."

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

"I'll get into my normal clothes."

Miko grabs her. "Come on, this might be our only chance to test out the costume. It can withstand fire and sharp objects."

"You're not giving me any option, are you?"

"Nope."

"And Eva." She looks at Optimus. "I don't think you should use your powers on this mission."

"Oh, come on Optimus. I want to help."

"You will, by helping the children on retrieving the harvester. You have… more experience in breaking into places."

Eva rolls her eyes. "Fine, but I will need my gear."

* * *

After an hour, the Autobots were getting into position around the museum. Miko was excited, she can finally join a mission, with permission. _"Autobots, confirm positions."_

" _Westward ho."_

" _ **Good on the east."**_

" _Southside covered."_

" _Maintain your guard. Eva, Jack, Miko, Rafael., I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, contact Ratchet to bridge you to base."_

"I got it." Eva was mad that Optimus made her on retrieval instead with him.

Ratchet activates the bridge. "Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry, you won't need to worry about setting off the alarms, but take care to avoid any security guards."

The humans enter the museum on a moving platform looking for the orb until they found it. "Target sighted." They look at Optimus and he gives the signal that it is cleared. Eva uses her spy gear her dad gave her last year and uses the grabbling hook. Miko gives her the phone and Eva uses it to mimic the picture on the camera. She gives a hand signal and the kids head for the harvester. As Eva descends to the ground, she sees a bright light driving next to Optimus. It reveals to be a red European style sports car. She heard of a red Autobot, but he was dead. So who was this guy? All of a sudden, another car shows up and shoots a missile at the museum. But Optimus grabs it to stop it, but it makes a crack in the window. "Oh man, that's not good."

Then out of no where the red con hits Optimus a Taser like staff.

"It's cons."

"They got Optimus!"

Eva was now looking at the kids. What was she gonna do now? She taps her belt. "Autobots, we're under attack at the front. Engage!" Just as she says that, the big car charges at them. "Oh no. I have to do something, but what? What can I…" She didn't notice, but her hair started to glow and then all of a sudden, she ends up 30 feet in front of the con. "Whoa!" She didn't anything and punches at the car and he ends up flipping over her.

He transforms and looks mad. "You will pay for that fleshy."

"You must be Breakdown, allow me to break you down." She activates her fire power and runs at him. Then the gang show to join the party. "What took you so long?"

"We need to talk about proto calls Eva, that is how we do things." Arcee then was hit with a missile.

"And you need to have eyes in the back of your head."

"DUCK!" Eva ducks and sees Bulkhead flying over her head and he hits the red con which breaks a column and breaks through the window causing the alarm to go off.

She runs to Optimus lying ton the ground. "Optimus, are you okay?"

"Major head ache, but okay." Eva sighs in relief.

'Whoa who is that red hot gadget?'

Eva looks up and stares at the red bot. "Who are you looking at, con?" She throws a fire ball at him and he back away. "Remind me to never look into a con's mind again."

Optimus gets up and nods. "Looks like you can handle some of your powers. Ready to kick some aft?"

Eva widens her eyes then shows her battle face and nods. After a few minutes, the cons nods at each other and bolt off. Arcee charges off after them but the other stop after hearing the kids.

"The cons have the harvester."

"And security has Miko."

"What, why didn't I see that?" Eva shakes her head.

"I'll go get her."

"Bulkhead, Eva, Miko may be contained but she is safe from harm. We must round up at base to discuss what is going to happen next."

* * *

As they return, Eva runs up the ladder. "Eva." She rolls her eyes as knew this was coming. She looks at Arcee. "You can't just command us like that. We only follow Optimus's orders."

"Oh, I thought since he and I our partners, you guys can listen what I say… just kidding. But still, Optimus needed help and I think I made it clear that he was in trouble."

Optimus walks up to her. "I trust Eva with my life. For now on, Eva is my second in command." Eva widens her eyes.

"Whoa, seriously? That's so cool, yet so scary. Are you sure that is okay?"

"Like I said Eva. I trust you with my life." Eva smiles but then feels sad as she hears the hurtful thoughts around her. 'Don't worry, that will pass.' Eva looks up at Optimus again and nods.

As Optimus sends the bots to different places to scout, Eva sits down on the couch messing with her hair. First her hair stops showing her emotions, but now her 5 minutes visions stopped and now Miko is stuck at the museum security. "What am I gonna do? What will disappear next, my fire power? My telekinesis? My limb enhancers?" She stops freaking out for a sec. "Actually I can live without those. It's kind of freaky." She hears Bulkhead sulking again and sees a device near him. Using her limb enhancers, she grabbed the device before Bulkhead could smash it. "But they do come in handy."

"Come on, Eva. I needed Ratchet to say 'I needed that'. It makes me calmer."

"There's no need for violence Bulkhead. Ratchet has a plan to help Miko." Eva uses her limb enhancers to give Ratchet the device.

"That still creeps me out, but thank you Eva. With my frame wielder, I'll be able to make the replica a lot fast."

Bulkhead was still sulking. "I shouldn't have taken Miko to that… the painting wasn't the only we found in those ruins." Eva stood up from the couch. "Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna takes the easy route."

"OF course. I'll call Optimus."

"No time, we have to move now before Starscream gets any ideas."

"Okay, but take Eva."

Eva stares at Ratchet. "Me? But what if my power get all wonky again."

"As I recall, you didn't any powers to take down before." Ratchet gives her the pack she usually carries around. "These were your original power, brain over bran as the humans would say." Eva takes the pack and smiles. "Oh, and I believe you need this, I fully charged it." He gives the hoover board to her.

Eva nods. She looks at the boys. "If I die, you should my parents gave me a cybertronian name. they named after the alien princess from the comics."

Jack chuckles. "You mean, Starfire?"

"Yes, and I think it's a lovely name and my mother chose it." She jumps to Bulkhead's shoulder. "Ready when you are."

Bulkhead nods and they went into the bridge. The first thing they see is Starscream taking all the energon from a fellow Decepticon. "That is just sick."

"Tell me about it. We better grab it before he takes another life." Eva gets on her board as Bulkhead runs ahead.

Bulkhead accidentally steps on some pottery alerting the two vehicons. "Oh scrap."

"Here we go again."

"Back for seconds." Breakdown activates his harm while the other one gets out the Taser staff.

"You get Breakdown, I've got the other one." Eva rides to him with her brass knuckles in her hands. She leaps from her board and punches his face.

'Oh Primus that really hurts.' "You better not have scratched my paint." He begins to fight her. She get out her tanto and fights back. 'Oh great, it gets harder every time I see her.' Eva tries to block out his thoughts. 'Come on, Knockout, focus. She may be your zing, but she's also an Autobot.'

Eva stops. "Your name is Knockout?"

He stops too and backs up. "You really are the heart of Cybertron."

If Eva still had her hair colors, it would be white. 'Oh scrap, this con knows too much.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the harvester activated again. "Wha…" She sees her friend fallen to the ground. "Bulkhead!" She runs in between the crossfire.

Starscream laughs. "Stupid humans will do anything to protect their friends." All of a sudden, Eva started to glow green again. "Huh, what is going on?!" A green flash had all Decepticons fly back and the green flash revealed Eva with a strange looking staff. It was glowing green like her hair with a crescent moon topper and green whitish glow in the middle of the crescent. "Flameshot's staff? How is that possible?"

Eva looks at her new weapon. "Whoa, so cool."

Starscream gets mad. "Get her!"

Decepticons start shooting at her but using her staff, she was able to fight them and her fire powers were able to flow through it. "This… is…awesome!"

The rest of the gang show up again ready for battle but then they stop to watch the show. Arcee was the first to talk. "Is that what I think it is?"

Optimus just stares at it. "Flameshot's war staff, she summoned it."

Eva notices her team staring at her. "Come on you guys, not even I can handle these guys alone." They snap out of it and help out. Eva notices Knockout glancing at her before he drives away. She lets the team drive Starscream away. Eva runs to Bulkhead. "You okay, Bulkhead?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you… Starfire." He wink and Eva laughs.

As everyone enter the bridge, a red con was hiding, spying on them. "Starfire, what a beautiful name."

* * *

Bulkhead heads off to get Miko from the museum, while Ratchet looks at the staff. "Amazing, I knew you would summon the weapon one day, but your mother summoned it after almost 100 earth years."

Eva walks up to him. "What does that mean?"

Ratchet gives the staff back to her. "It means you are more advanced than her or those before her."

The staff disappears from her hands. "This is so unexpecting. I was trying to be more like her, not to out stage her."

Optimus stands next to her. "You don't have to be her, you can be you. Eva, it's not who want to be, it's what you want to be."

Bulkhead enters in from the ground bridge. "And what you are is a hero." He walks up to her. "For now on, you have my trust and support for you being second in command."

Eva smiles but then the mood changed big time. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Oh Frag." Everyone laughs at that. Miko runs up to her. "Yes Miko, I'm second in command." Miko was about to say something. "No, I won't abuse my power. No, you can't make me abuse my power." Miko was about to talk. "And no, you cannot make Bulkhead go dun bashing tonight because he has to rest."

"Stop reading my mind!" Eva smiles as she walks away.

"Oh Optimus, I need to talk to you about something."

" **Um, as our second in command, you can say whatever you want to all of us."**

Eva smirks. "Okay, do any of you want to tell me the cybertronian version of romantic embrace?"

All the bots widen their eyes in horror. Optimus immediately grabs her around the waist. "I'll take it from everyone. Ratchet, you wanna come along?"

"I am a doctor, I should probably join you." Eva chuckles and waves goodbye to the team.

After they left the room, Jack was the first to burst into laughter and Miko and Raf joined him. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, but that was the same face my mother made when I was little and I asked her where babies come from." He continues to laugh along with the other kids.

Bee just huffs as he looks to where the trio left.

Optimus puts her down on the lab counter. "Is that what you were gonna ask us, or were just making fun of them?"

"Sort of both. I was fight with Knockout and I accidentally read his mind… again. but when I did, it was… odd. Nothing evil, but it kind of sounded liked he cared for me."

Ratchet walks up to her. "Decepticons will do anything to cloud your mind."

"Not like this, he called me a… what it… ping…sing…"

Ratchet and Optimus widen their eyes. "Zing? Is that were you gonna say?" Eva nods. "Oh man, that's not good."

"Hey, that's my catchphrase."

"A zing is almost like love at first sight. Once you have a zing, as the human say, it's death to you part."

Eva hair turns white. "Hey my color is back and WHAT?! Me and a Decepticon?! I mean sure, I love bad boys, I love sports cars, and my favorite is red, but really… Knockout? How come I don't feel the zing?"

Optimus calms her down. "My true love was Zinged to me and it took a while for me to love back. Your mother Zinged to your father and it took them a while to be together too. Either this will pass, or it gets bigger. My advice is to stay away from him during battle."

"Noted… but now that the question has popped in my head, what is the definition to romantic embrace to cybertronians?"

Ratchet groans.

 **Well that's the chapter. I hooked her up with Knockout, what do you think?**


	12. Too much speed

**Warning this chapter might have a few inappropriate stuff but you will find out something big around Eva's position and history.**

Knockout finishes buffing his paint as he heads for the door. "Where do you think you are going Knockout?" He cringes as she stares at his partner.

"Out for a drive, Breakdown. I can't just stay here and let my paintjob to rust. I'm gonna drive around Nevada and see if…"

"You gonna find that girl you're googling?"

Knockout huffs. "Rumor has it that there is a girl that has color changing hair that roams the roads of Nevada. We find her, we find the Autobots."

"Then you can woo her." Knockout glares at her. "Come on Knockout, I saw the way you looked at her when you first saw her. You two zinged, didn't you?"

Knockout scratches his head. "I did to her, but she didn't to me. Maybe if we interact more, she can see it too. Plus access to the Autobots, it's a bonus. I have got to find her and try to make her zing back at me." He walks out to where the ground bridge is.

* * *

Bulkhead scratches his head. "Come on, Eva, this isn't fair."

Eva puts on a blind fold. "I don't want to read your mind while we're train, so maybe if I can't see you, I can't read you. Besides, I master blind Kung Fu at age 16. I'll be fine." Bulkhead charges at her and she can feel his trimmers as he runs toward her. She dodges him and trips him. "I heard and felt your footsteps charging at me. Try to use smaller steps or launch at me so that way the enemy can be caught of guard."

"Okay, I can see you have your mother and your father's sense in fighting."

Eva chuckles and continues to spar with him. He did just what she says but she can smell him coming and dodges him. "Use the scents around your environment. If they can't smell you, they can't sense you."

"I'm a wrecker, I always smell like this."

"I always know when you are around at the scent of grease and dirt. When you are battling in the distance of a city, you need to smell clean but not too clean. They can smell that too."

Optimus enters the room. "What's going on?"

Eva turns to him. "I'm trying to see if I can not read minds using a blind fold." She takes it off. "Turns out, it doesn't work."

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I might have, but I was trying my scents train, not power training. Sometimes my powers aren't gonna be there when I'm gonna need them the most. So I need to train the rest of my body in order to be ready for battle. That's enough training, you have to pick up Miko from school."

"Oh scrap, I'm late." Bulkhead runs out of the room.

Eva laughs as she hops on Optimus's shoulder.

"How was training?"

"Bulkhead is great… but I think I can up my gain if I train with Arcee."

"She still not talking to you."

"I guess me being second in command is too much for her to handle."

"Give her time, she will accept eventually." Optimus and Eva enter the room and he places her on the couch.

As soon as Optimus left, her watch pinged showing that there was either a sign of aliens or her friends were shown on the internet. She pressed on, then her hair turns grey and she shows a disappointed look.

* * *

About in hour later, Arcee and Jack enter in the base. Eva walks up to Arcee. "Arcee, can I have a word with you?" Arcee continues. "Do you want to talk somewhere else, or here… where Optimus can here us?"

Arcee froze knowing exactly what Eva was talking about. "Um, let's take a walk." Eva hops to the ground and they walk. "How… did you find out?"

"I'm follow Sierra on Twitter." She presses her watch showing an article with Jack and Vince's face on it. "You are so lucky my mom, June, doesn't allow Jack to have a Twitter account or she would have found out about this. I thought you were better than this Arcee, you're suppose to protect my brother."

"I am, it was a one time deal. I promise."

"I hope so, but until then, I got my eyes on you." Eva walks away from her. 'I need a drive.' She grabs her bike and was about to drive.

"Going somewhere?" Eva looks up at Ratchet.

"I need some air, I'm going out for a while. Call if there are any emergencies."

"Sure thing. Are you okay?"

"I just, need some time alone. I'll drive safe and use my auto mode if necessary."

"Okay. No humans insight so opening the hatch." Ratchet opens the hatch and Eva immediately goes on the road letting her red hair flow.

After an hour or two, she stops at a bar her dad took her before. As she walks in, everyone there knew her.

"Hey it's Darby!" Everyone cheers and raise their glasses in the air. She might not get drunk, but she still likes coming here.

Eva smiles and sits on the chair. "Hey Joe, give me a number 9, heavy on the cherry sauce."

"Hard day of work?"

"More like some people don't know what the limit is."

Another guy sits next to her. "What's wrong Evangeline, ya been raped?"

"I believe you know the answer to that Patrick. You finding out the hard way that I have no genitals."

Everyone laughs at that. "One of the lucky ones. But I bet you done it oral before."

Eva huffs. "Any tries anything with my mouth gets poisoned by it." She burps and blows on his nose and he passes out. Everyone laughs at that. "What can I say, I have very bad breath."

"Well this should make it better." Joe gives her a drink called 'Love potion number 9' and she starts to drink it.

"Joe, why does the world make mistakes?"

"If we never have mistakes, you can never learn from them. Someone really made one, didn't they?"

"My bro was racing a bully today. He won, and he's lucky mom won't find out. But I feel like it's my responsibility to tell on him."

"Were there any wrecks?" Eva shakes her head. "Well if nobody got hurt, there's no reason to tell. Just make sure he never does it again."

"I think I found out how, but I'm not sure it will work." Eva finishes her drink.

"You always find a way Eva, no one can break you. 'nother one?"

"Nah, I'm trying to watch my weight." Eva walks outside and sees a bunch of thugs tide up on the ground near her bike. "Oh you guys, will you ever learn, my ride is unstealable." She hops on. "Let's ride." She rides away but not in the direction of the base.

* * *

More hours were passed and Eva was still mad. Not just at Arcee, but at herself. "I can't do this!" She puts her bike on auto mode and covers her face. "Oh Optimus, how do you keep your team in check all the time? One moment, all is okay, and now Arcee is off breaking rules. I'm a terrible second in command." All of a sudden, her watch started to beep. "Oh man, what now?" She clicks on it and it shows that she is being followed by a Decepticon beacon. Her hair was turning white as she turns off her auto mode. "Okay, it's just one con. You can handle this yourself." She grips her handles then turned on her turbos. As she got faster, so did the con. She went off road but the con still followed. "What does this guy want?" She got an idea and got back on the road. After she got a hundred feet distance, she turns off her turbos and slams on her breaks, turns around to face him and got into battle mode.

Then the con slams and lands in front of her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, I come in peace."

Once the dirt cleared she got a view of the con chasing her. "Knockout? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk, is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Oh so what? Where you and the cons can ambush me away from my team?"

"More like I want to talk to you as a bot and there are too many fle… I mean humans around."

Eva pushes her watch to see her map. She was close to a familiar site but she didn't trust him. "How can I trust you?"

"Don't get frighten away by this, but once you meet your zing, you want to protect it."

Eva rolls her eyes at the con's honesty. "Fine, we're close to my favorite spot, but don't get any ideas." She drives down the road and Knockout follows her.

After five miles, she drives on a hidden road and up a secret tunnel. Later on, she and Knockout stop. "Where are we?"

Eva hops off her bike. "At my parents' most favorite spot in all of Nevada."

Knockout transforms and sees a wonderful view of the sunset along the desert and canyons. "Wow, even for Earth standards." He looks to his left and sees a tomb. "Is that…"

Eva looks at the tomb. "My mother, or carrier I should say." She looks out to the view. "She and my dad, aka sire, would always come here just to get away from it all. Since this was their spot, Optimus made sure that my mother's final place would be here." She looks up at Knockout. "Optimus told me that my parents zinged, and Ratchet explained to me everything I need to know about… the cyber-body and all about the bots and the Scraplets."

Knockout laughed so hard. "That must have been embarrassing."

"So must ask… why me?"

He chuckles. "When I first met you, I asked myself that question ever since. You were a human working along side with the Autobots, and I am a medic working with the Decepticons."

"A doctor, well at least that's more appropriate. My stepmom is a nurse, and she always wanted me to meet any doctors." She scratches her head.

"It wasn't even possible, I mean sure I heard about Flameshot hooking up with a human, but I thought that was a rumor. It wasn't until I heard you say my name even though I never said it to you."

"Really, are you sure it wasn't the fact that I summoned the staff?"

"Well that was the final conclusion." They both started to laugh. "Well, I'm very glad I got to meet you, Starfire."

"Star…Starfire?! SWEET SOLAS PRIME! You heard that name?! Does…do the other cons know that name?"

"Well I had to report into Starscream of my mission. So… yeah as far as the cons, they all will probably call you Starfire."

Eva starts to laugh. "I can't believe it!"

"What, your name isn't Starfire?"

Eva looks at him. "Oh no, my Cybertronian name is Starfire, but… it's a long story. All I can say is… my family and friends and mostly all of humanity… calls me Evangeline, or Eva for short."

"Eva… eh, I like Starfire better."

"If you knew where my name came from, you wouldn't." Eva chuckles. "But still, it's nice someone other than Optimus that likes the name." She didn't know what else to say and her hair turns pink.

"Oh you have your… mother's prism?"

"My mom's wha?"

"Back on Cybertron, your mother had the same power with using colors with her emotions."

Her hair turns orange. "You… you knew her?"

"Yeah, when I first met her, I thought she was just a prisoner to Megatron. She always ends up back in my lab covered in dents and marks." Eva's hair turns white. "But later I found out it wasn't from prison, it was from training."

"Wha?"

"I was on my break, and I decided to check on her. I hear grunts and medal clashing. But to my relief… I found out where it was coming from. Megatron had a personal training ground and she was battling drones. At first I thought she was fighting to escape but when she done, I heard clapping and Megatron comes out of the shadows. I didn't know what was going on, so I asked her after her training. She said she was going to get revenge on the one who betrayed her."

"Elita-1."

"Yes, I see Optimus Prime told you that story."

"Not much really."

"Well, Flameshot was getting her revenge by taking her title as the champion of Allspark day. It happen every seven cycles." Eva shows confusion on her face. "I believe it's the same as seven years on your planet." Eva nods. "But not only was she given the title, but the same day, she was given the heart of Cybertron… by Primus himself. You can never forget looking into the eyes of your creator."

"That day must have been historic."

"It was. There were about 6 holders before you and all were given the heart by Primus." Then he sighs. "But sadly, all were killed or defeated. How did you receive it?"

"Actually, it was passed down from my mother. I was born with it."

Knockout widens his eyes in shock. "No wonder your fire was green."

"Huh?"

Knockout out of nowhere picks her up. "Starfire, you are in an unstable situation. A stable fire is suppose to be blue, not green."

Eva felt lightheaded. "Wha… what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but maybe we can find a way back on the ship, Megatron has eons of research on the Heart of Cybertron. I'll call the ship and…"

Eva flies out of his hands. "Whoa, whoa. I am not just gonna hop on the ship like that. The cons will try to clobber me. I'm an Autobot, remember?"

"Okay, okay. You can go back to your team and I will continue my research. We will meet up later to see if there are solutions."

"Knockout…"

"Where do you think we should meet?"

"Knockout…"

"Probably here at the same time, how's next week?"

"KNOCKOUT!" He turns to her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted answers about the whole zing thing. We… as long as you or I are in different sides, there will never be an us. I'm sorry, this is the only time we'll see each other."

"No, you can't. I won't let the one I love die by an unstable weapon."

Eva backs up. "I'm sorry… it will never happen." She grabs her motorcycle and flies in the air.

"STARFIRE!"

* * *

Ratchet opened the bridge and Eva drove in. "You know, if you wanted to go to your mother's grave, I would have just transported you there. There was no need for…" He noticed her blue hair. "Eva… what's wrong?"

She looks at Ratchet. "Ratchet… am I dying?"

Ratchet walks up to her. "What makes you say that? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, am I okay?" Eva's hair turns dark purple.

"Eva, you're not making any sense."

Eva climbs up the ladder. "While I was driving, I ran into Knockout. Well more like he was chasing me. I wanted to get more answers about this 'zing' thing so I talked to him for a while. Then he told me how my flame should be a stable blue color and not green. He thinks since I never got the heart of Cybertron from Primus himself, I might be slowly dying from this."

"Are you sure this is true?" Eva sees Optimus walking in the room.

"Knockout says he's been my mom's medic when she was with Megatron. He's gonna look at all the notes on the heart of Cybertron. But it won't matter, I'm not gonna be alone with him again."

Optimus walks up to her. "Eva, when it comes to zings, they will do whatever it takes to protect their significant other. Since Knockout has access to the Decepticon archives, maybe he can help us."

"You aren't really thinking we should trust him?"

"Eva…" She turns to Ratchet. "I thought your flame was green because you were half human. But if what Knockout is saying is true… we have no choice but to trust the zing between you two is strong."

"But I still don't feel anything for him. Even if I did, it's still to wrong to take advantage of some love sick fool. I learned that the hard way. Poor guy back at the university really was like that at me and I just went with it. Justin went over board one day by asking me to marry him… after only knowing me for 3 weeks. I had to end it like that before it got worse, but it got more worse. He tried to get back with me ever since." She shakes her head. "I'm still getting letters from him. I tried to get a restraining on him, but his family was rich. I really, and I mean really, wanted to use my mind powers on him, to make him forget me. But I made a promise after therapy that I would never use them again."

"What about the Scraplets?"

"There were so into the music and they trust me enough to go through the ground-bridge. What I'm saying is I won't use Knockout for personal gain."

Optimus smiles and nods. "We will respect your decision. And now we know what the problem is, we will try to cure you from your future fate." Eva nods.

After a full day of trying to find answers, Eva and Optimus start to train with there weapons. Eva was wearing her costume so she doesn't burn her clothes. Today they were practicing fire powers from the staff. Optimus fires at her and wonders if her arm guards work. She uses it and it reflects back at Optimus, luckily he was able to dodge in time.

"Whoa, sorry."

"It's okay, at least we found out that the arm guards."

"Remind to thank Miko for that."

Optimus hold out his hand. "That's enough training for now." Eva nods and hops on.

"I love my new staff. I was gonna name it Esmeralda, but since it's suppose to be blue and it's not blue yet, I don't know what to name it yet."

"You're gonna name it?"

"Of course, I name all my weapons. My flip-knife is named Lexi, my first gun is Sandy, my second is Ramona, I got both my brass knuckles at the same time so I call the twins, Skylar and Skyler, and my beloved tanto blade is named Medusa. But what should I name my new weapon?"

"Hmm, what do the other names usually have to do?"

"They were given to me by my dad for protection. The names mean guardians or protection." "Well you were given the weapon from the heart of Cybertron."

Eva nods. "And it burst out in the fires. I'll look it up later." They make it to the room but see no one but Raf and Miko.

"Raf, Miko, do either of you know where the others have gone?"

Miko immediately sounded suspicious. "Why, no, sir. We do not know."

"Miko is correct. We do not know."

"Why would we know?" Optimus shows a suspicious face while Eva tries to look into their minds. 'Oh shoot, I forgot she can read mind. Don't think about Jack and the race. Don't think about Jack and the race.'

"Jack is out racing?!" Eva's hair turned red. "I thought I told Arcee to not do that again."

"Arcee raced with Jack?"

"I'll explain later. Where is Jack, now?"

None of the kids were talking or thinking, so Eva decides to use her secret weapon. She makes her a pointed look and Raf couldn't take the pressure anymore. "Jack went out racing with Bee at the circuit and are now being chased by Knockout. The others went to help them and we haven't heard from them since."

Eva's hair turned grey. "I told you we can't trust him." Eva activates her hair and flies out the door. She uses her signal to locate the others. She sees Knockout and Arcee racing down the highway. Once he got distance from Arcee, Eva flew straight down and blocked him from going further.

"Whoa!" Knockout stops right in front of her. "Um… hey…"

Arcee transforms. "Eva, he has a hostage."

Eva uses her telekinesis to rip out the door then help the poor person out. "Wha… Vince?"

Knockout transforms and freaks out with his door gone. "Was that really necessary?"

"I don't know, was it?" She points at Vince still asleep. "Tell you the truth, I would have asked nicely if I knew you kidnapped Vince."

"At least I finally got your attention."

Eva's hair turns red. "You kidnapped a civilian to get my attention?! You really are sick in the head!"

"Starfire just listen…"

Eva flies up to his head. "Get this through your thick metal head! I don't need your help! I have my friends and my family to help me out of this mess! I don't need the information! I don't need your help! And I don't… need… you! Zing or not, you will never change, and you proved it tonight!" Eva let's out a tear. "I really thought I could trust you."

"Starfire…"

"Get out of here before I rip your other door out! And if you ever show up at my mother's tomb again, I will scrap you!" Knockout sighs and transforms then drives away.

Everyone was just staring at her. "What was that all about?"

Eva stares at them. "Get the human to safety. Optimus will be waiting for answers." Eva stares at her brother. "From all of you." She takes off in the air heading for the base.

Optimus watches as his partner comes in and sits on the couch. "How did it go?"

"Knockout kidnapped a human, luckily the human didn't see anything." Eva looks at him. "Knockout can't be trusted. For all we know, that whole 'you're gonna die from not having blue flame' was only to try to get close to me." She gets up from the couch. "But if it is true, we must find a cure before my… expiration."

"And we will all do whatever it takes." They turn to the hatch seeing Arcee and Bulkhead enter the base. Once they transformed, Optimus opens his mouth to talk.

But Eva spoke up first. "What were you thinking facing off those cons? When we face them, we do it as a team. You could have gotten damaged, my brother could have been hurt as well."

"I'm sorry, Eva. I thought we could handle it on our own."

"We all make mistakes Arcee, and I'm glad you all made it back safely. I only ask that you remember that don't be afraid to ask for help in the future."

"I will remember. I thought you were gonna give me a punishment."

"Nope, that's why he is here." Eva points at Optimus. Optimus and Ratchet laughs quietly.

* * *

Later on, Eva talked to Jack about his punishment and that he was lucky that Decepticons were involved so she can't tell their mom, but she would have to tell about the first race. Jack agrees to the term. After Arcee took Jack home, she went to check on Eva at her workshop.

" _Eva, are you still awake?"_

" _Arcee? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"_

" _I'm outside, can you let me in?"_

A minute later, Eva opens the garage door and lets her in. "Arcee, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" She closes the door.

Arcee transforms. "I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"Arcee I told you…"

"Not that, though I'm grateful. I wanted to talk you about what happened between you and Knockout."

Eva's hair turns pink. "I was hoping none of you heard that."

"So you and Knockout really did zing."

"I didn't zing back, and I never will. Knockout is a Decepticon and no matter what I do, he will never change. Out of all the bots in the universe, I end up with a selfish Decepticon." Arcee chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"Your situation is somewhat familiar to Optimus's old love life."

"Don't tell me who it is, I want to find out myself." Eva sits on a chair. "What do you mean just like his?"

Arcee smiles. "When he was Orion, he was like the most sensitive and caring bot in Cybertron. And his Zing… well… not the nicest bot in the universe. When Optimus found out about his zing, he was just… surprised. He would never be with someone so… ruthless. I took a while… but they end up together having a wonderful life… until…" Eva hair turns orange. "You are going to have to talk about this. But what I'm saying is that you only zing only once in your life… I should know."

Eva's eyes widen. "You… zinged with someone?"

Arcee nodded. "His name was tailgate. We met on the battle field, it was first day and I didn't get any introductions to the team. So when we zinged together, it was unexpected. We were gonna start a family when the war was over… but one day we were ambushed… he didn't make it."

Eva walks over to her with dark purple hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I wasn't able to have the perfect life with my zing, if Knockout is the real deal with you, don't waste this chance with your zing."

Eva turns around thinking about this. "How do I go through this? As long Knockout works with the enemy, I can never be with him." She sits on the chair covering her face with her hands. "I haven't felt this way with a guy since Johnny. I've had a crush on him since preschool, started dating at the beginning senior year, and… was killed at prom night. I thought I could never love again after that night and I always took men for granted ever since. I still do to this day and I knocko… knock them out with my pass out breath."

"I never knew you had pass out breath."

"Neither do Optimus and Ratchet, so don't tell them in case of a long lecture." Eva winks then sighs. "Arcee, how can I have a relationship without trust?"

"Trust takes time, even me and Tailgate took our time after we Zinged. All Knockout has to do is to get to know you more and with time and realization, he will change for you."

Eva smiles at her. "Thank you for giving me hope Arcee."

"And I will follow your lead as your roll in second in command. To tell you the truth, you are much better than the last bot who was second in command. He was always so, as you would say it… demanding."

"On earth, we would call him 'Bossy'." They both started to laugh. "Well I got everyone's support… except Bee's. Will I ever get a chance to prove myself to him?"

"That is for you and Bee to talk about. Like I said, your mother and Bee had a big connection together. I think maybe you two just need a little push in the right direction."

"Not that I'm happy you're willing to help, but I think I would to best if I try this myself and besides, Bee's Raf partner, not mine. How would you get me and Bee alone in the same room?"

"Maybe you two can go on a mission together and talk about it. Either way you don't have to worry. Well... I will see you in the morning."

"Okay... Oh wait, tell Optimus that I found the perfect name for my staff. Kenna: born of fire."

"Uh... Okay?" Agree left and drove off while Eva smiles as she closes the door.

* * *

 **Well that is the chapter, please tell me what you think about it.**


	13. The past vs the present

Eva had pink hair and was sulking on the couch while the kids were bickering at her. "Guys, please just let it go already. It's already embarrassing as it is." Ever since they found out about Zings and her being 'zinged' to Knockout, it was torture.

Miko pops up behind her. "Are you kidding? If you are destined to be with someone by the power of the universe, we definitely have to talk about it." Eva grabs a pillow and covers here face.

Jack sits on the couch next to her. "I don't know why, but I can actually see it between you and Knockout. He's totally your type. He's a bad boy, he's got a great car AKA vehicle mode, and he's the color red. Out of all the cons in the universe, be lucky it's one that cares more about his paint job than his actual job. Also, bonus, he's a doctor. Mom always wanted you to be with someone smart and intelligent."

Eva's hair turns light blue as she chuckles and sits up. "Not like my last boyfriend." Jack and Eva laugh. "Johnny was anything but intelligent."

"I remember you telling me before that you were planning on running away with Johnny. That was so stupid." They were laughing really hard.

"Hey, I least we were running to where I was going to college." They still laughed and they noticed that the two other kids were starring at them wide eyes. Eva calmed down. "I was a teenager in love with a bad boy. He was great with motorcycles and to think, when we first met in first grade, we were always fighting till he left before middle school. Then he came back on sophomore year, still a bad boy, but matured more. But I couldn't be with him because…" She leans on her knees.

Jack puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to bring up those memories for you."

"It's okay Jack. I'm just glad that with Megatron gone, the only thing that I have to worry about is an enemy psychopath from high school."

"Scanners show that two signs of energon has been exposed. One in Montana and one in Romania."

Eva stand up and ran to the rail. "What are the exact coordinates in Romania?"

"Um… 46.8999964 24.1499994."

Eva squeals so loud, everyone covers their ears. "I'll be right back." She grabs her board and zooms down the hall way.

Bulkhead shakes his head. "Wow, what was that all about?"

"In order to find out, we have to find out where the coordinates are."

"I'm on it." Raf grabs his laptop and looks it up. "Hmm, it's only a forest in Romania."

"Why would my sister be so excited about a forest in… Romania? Oh no… I think I know why. If my suspicions are correct, this the forest of…"

"TRANSYLVANIA!" Everyone looks at her with navy green hair, a large pack and different clothes. A green jacket, black shirt, loose jeans and black boots. "Who's ready to hunt some vampires?"

* * *

Later on, Ratchet assigned Arcee to the Montana forest and Eva to the forest of Transylvania.

Arcee looks up at Jack. "Hey Jack, you wanna come scout with me?"

"Sure, you don't mind, do you sis?"

"As long as you go prepared, in case you run into any trouble."

"I got my survival kit right her."

Eva rolls her eyes and gives him her trusty dagger. "Here, take Lexi. She always comes in handy when I need her."

"Are you sure?"

"It's okay. I got Thana with me." Eva pulls out a huge machete from her side. "We've been waiting years for this day."

"Okay crazy sister. Just make sure you check if it's a vampire before you kill it."

"I always know how to find what's a vampire and what isn't. You go on your adventure and I expect you to have at least one battle scar."

"Thank you for your concern." Eva laughs at his sarcasm.

Arcee and Jack enter the bridge. "Oh Eva, I think it would be best if you go with someone. I've detected some movement in the area and it's not human."

"Sure, where's Optimus?"

"Sadly, he's reporting to agent Fowler's boss. And since Arcee is on the other mission, it's either Bulkhead or Bumblebee."

"What do you say, Bulk, do you want go through forest full of blood sucking monsters?" She turned to him but he wasn't there. "Uhh… I guess that leaves you Bee. Ready to go?"

Bee just turns to Ratchet. **"Do I have to?"**

"Sorry Bee, but there are no more volunteers and I'm not letting Eva go on her own."

Bee looks at her then sighs in defeat. **"Fine, let's just get this over with."**

Eva and Bumblebee enter in the forest. She ruffles through her pack and gets out a can with black dust in it.

When she opens it, Bee instantly smells it and wipes it away from his face. **"What is that?"**

"This will block the scent of me so that way they won't smell me coming."

Bee rolls his eyes. 'How did she get so wrapped into all of this stuff?'

Eva was about to answer but she realized he didn't really ask her. This mission is going to help whatever is going on between them. 'Why are you avoiding me? I want to be able cooperate with you so why are you not talking to me?' Bee checked his device and makes an odd look. "Bee, what's wrong?"

" **Something's wrong, be on your gourd."** Bee walks ahead.

Eva checks her GPS on her watch. "We're headed for the circle. If there was any energon, why would it be in a clearing?" She ran up ahead then hides behind a tree. Peaking behind, her hair turns white. "Bee, tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing."

Bee looks out to see a blue light in the middle of the circle. **"It looks like an opening to a ship."**

" _ **Let's go."**_ Bee meant to go away from the light while Eva ran toward the light.

" **Eva, what are you doing?"**

"What does it look like? I'm getting some answers." Eva gets closer and looks inside. "Whoa. The hole is 10 ft wide in diameter… and it looks like 20 yards deep." Eva grabs a grabbling hook with a rope attached and jabs it down. "I'm gonna go check it out."

Bee looks around and runs up to the hole. **"Eva come on, do you always jump into random holes in the ground?"**

"Come on Bee, where's your sense of adventure?" Eva starts to climb down the hole. "Your welcome to join me."

Bee looks around hearing something in the woods. **"Okay, but only because Ratchet would kill me if I lost you."** Bee starts to climb down after Eva makes it down. All of a sudden, he sees a dark shadow above him. **"VAMPIRE!"** He slips and lands on his rear.

Eva gets out Thana. "What?! Where?! Where is it?!" She looks up the hole and sees nothing. "Darn I missed it." She puts her machete away and walks to Bee. "Are you okay?" She hold out her hand.

" **I'm fine."** He gets up on his own. **"I probably saw something else."**

"Sorry if my definitions scared you."

" **I wasn't scared. Where are we anyway?"**

Eva walks around. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! We must in an ancient ship from the war." She wipes dust from the wall. "So cybertronians were on earth thousands of years ago. I wonder if the signal came from the ship. Either someone dug in…"

" **Or someone dug out."** Bee points at an empty stasis pod. **"We have to get out of here."**

Eva rolls her away and agreed. But she stops to her tracks when she sees something. "You go on ahead Bee, I'm gonna check something." Eva walks in a room with a medal figurine on the ground. "It can't be."

Bee makes it to the top of the hole. **"Bumblebee to base, we need an emergency bridge."** No one was answering. **"Scrap, the ship was be making a scramble signal."** He notices Eva wasn't with him. **"Eva, aw man."** Before he could go get her, he was wrapped in something and dragged into the forest.

* * *

Eva helps stand it up. It looked exactly like… "Mom?" She walked around it, and it was then she notices the burnt scars on the back. "Whoa!" Eva backs up against the wall and it activates the lights. Her hair turns white as she looks around in horror.

The whole place was full of drawings everywhere of her mom and with the eyes were scratched out. Then she saw burnt figurines of her partner scrambled on the floor. But what she saw in horror was a busted up 2nd place trophy with a cybertronian name on it…

"Elita-1." Eva ran out of the room and headed for the exit. "Oh man, this isn't good. This is not good at all. My mother's mortal enemy has emerged from stasis on the planet earth. Once she realizes that my mother is already, she's gonna head for me instead. I shouldn't use my powers in front of her." Eva sees the rope in front of her and runs into something sticky. She lifts her feet and sees some webs. "What the…" She couldn't finish because she was pulled up and wrapped around the web. "Let me go!"

"Oh you poor little creature." Eva looks up to see a giant robot spider. "I saw you and the bug enter into the forest. But I got to say, I was expecting Flameshot, not a worthless human."

"Where is Bumblebee?!"

"If I was you, I'd me more worried about yourself. Don't worry, you are more of a leverage for the bug. He's gonna tell me where is that little freak Flameshot is." She transforms to have two legs to walk on and Eva was on one of her spider legs.

Eva kept quiet the whole walk. Once she sees Bee, they would make a run for it. She then sees her comrade tied up to a tree. "Bee!"

He wakes up to see her. **"Eva don't say anything!"**

"Alright bug, you're gonna tell me where she is now, or… you get the idea." She wiggles Eva around.

"Stop that! You're so gonna get it!"

" **Please, don't hurt her. I know where Flameshot is."**

With a chuckle, she attaches Eva to a branch and walks up to him. "You better not be lying." She puts one of her spider feet too. "Where is Flameshot?"

Eva manages to get Thana to go through the webs. **"She's not on Earth anymore. She left over twenty cycles ago."**

"Lier! The sensors claim that the heart of Cybertron is still on earth. If it's here, so is she."

Eva was almost done. **"She managed to be able to remove the heart of Cybertron. It might be still on earth, but she is gone. She vanished without a trace."**

"You are pathetic."

" **You think I would ever lie about this?! I've always looked out for her. She was my best friend since we were sparklings and I lost her! She left the team for a human and… I blame myself every day for losing her."** He looks at Eva and she shows a sad smile. **"The worst part is I took it out on someone who wasn't even there. But… I'm sorry Eva, I should have let it go."**

"We're family Bee, it's nature to fight. And I forgive you."

The spider claps sarcastically "Oh bla, bla. What a happy moment. The only way for Flameshot to remove the heart of Cybertron is to die… she's dead… I was suppose to kill her." She slams her spider leg to the tree. "I WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL HER! Who did it?!"

" **Megatron, and don't think that you can try to get vengeance because he's already dead. Your vendetta is over, and you lost."**

"Not yet." She pulls out her spider leg. "I can still kill her best friend." She was about to strike.

"Elita!" the spider looks at Eva. "Please don't do this. You once knew about the code of honor of the Autobots. With Flameshot and Megatron gone, you don't have to be evil. Come back to the Autobots, Prime will listen to me, I can help you."

"I… am no longer Elita." She transforms to her spider mode and walks to her. "That name died when she turned me into this. My name… is Blackarachnia. And you will die hearing that name."

Eva breaks free from the web and slices one of her spider legs. As Blackarachnia leaks energon, Eva cuts the webs from Bee. "Quick, let's get out of here."

Bee grabs her and runs through the forest.

"GET BACK HERE!"

" **Any ideas how to get out of here?"**

"I know the forest like the back of my hand. Keep heading North and we should…" Then next thing they knew, they ran into something and they fell to the ground. "What was that?"

Bee got up and placed his hand on the problem. **"Force field, we're trapped with her."**

"Oh no, how are we gonna get out of here?"

" **Don't worry, me and your mother were in a situation like this before. The only way out is to destroy what is causing it."**

Eva turns to the south. "The ship? How are we gonna blow up an entire ship?"

Bee looks down at her. **"Come on Eva, where's your sense of adventure?"** She looks up at him and chuckles. **"That's what I thought. Let's ride."** Bee puts his hand down for her to climb on. Then they head off back to the circle.

* * *

They go into stealth. Making sure Blackarachnia wasn't stalking or following them.

'Eva.' She looks up. 'if you can hear my mind, once we reach the edge I need you to go to the ship while I distract Blackarachnia.' Eva nods.

Eva listens to the sounds around her to hear if there were any signs of the spider. For a while she can here some of the animals chirping until they stopped. Eva looks around and hears something traveling in the trees. "Bee?"

" **I see her. Just wait for a minute."**

Eva holds on to Bee as she can feel the eyes of the spider on her. She can sense her coming closer. But she trusted Bee and tries to remain calm so that way her hair won't change color. She feel the tips turning light purple so she holds on to her hair. Never in her entire life was she this scared, even more scared than prom night, and she couldn't use her powers to protect herself.

" **I can see the clearing."**

Eva felt her bones shaking and her teeth clattering. She felt like she was in the hunting scene from Bambi, where the scary background music is getting louder as the hunter gets closer. Her hair was begging to change, but she held her ground. She looks up to see the clearing up a head then she hears a weapon charging.

" **Now!"** Bee grabs Eva and slides her behind the tree. Bee began to battle the spider and Eva runs through the clearing to the ship entrance.

She looks at Bee before grabbing the rope and sliding down to the ground. "Okay, where's the energon tank?" All of a sudden, she began to have enhanced vision. She saw pipes full of energon pointing to the tank. "Okay think is cool. I hope I didn't lose my flight ability to gain this new power." Once she made it to the tank, she uses Thana to stab in it and it began to leak. She takes out her pack and grabs a can of oil and makes a line to the entrance. "Okay everything is in place." Setting of a match, she drops it on the oil and the flame travels through quickly. "Whoops, too fast." She searches for the rope but finds it gone. She was going to have to use her powers to get out of here. Once she activates them in front of Blackarachnia, there was no going back. She tries to fly but it didn't work. "Scrap, I lost my flight ability." Eva sensed the fire almost reaching the tank. Then she thought of her limb enhancers and she reached for the edge. She grabs it and elastic herself out of the hole just in time. The blast was heard and she got out before the blue flame fills it up. "Whoa that was too close."

"YOU!" Eva dodges a web and sees the spider walking to her. "You have the heart of Cybertron? How does a weakling like you end up with so much power? Did you steal it?"

Eva's hair begins to glow green. "No… my carrier passed it down to me and I've been learning to control it, to help the people of planet from monsters like you." She throws a fireball at the spider but she dodges it.

"You little brat, I've been studying the Heart of Cybertron for eons, far before your carrier was even accepted. Once I defeat you, the Heart of Cybertron, will finally… be… mine!" The spider fires but Eva summons her staff, Kenna, and blocks her attacks. "What, how are you able to summon the staff, at a such a young age?"

"I have such a good family that supports me." Eva and Blackarachnia continue to battle.

Bee crawls from the trees and sees Eva fighting. 'She really is a protector. She will make a good second in command.'

Eva manages to stun Blackarachnia then ran toward Bee. "Let's split." Bee nods then grabs Eva and runs off. "Wow that was so intense, my head feels so num."

Bee got distance from the spider and stops. **"I know what you mean. Blackarachnia was always like that."** Bee turns on his com. **"Bumblebee to base, we need a bridge."**

" _Got it, Bumblebee."_

He puts Eva down. **"You were great out there, a second in command is always there to help others."**

Eva smiles and nods. The bridge opens and the two start to walk in. But…

"AAHH!" Eva felt a tight sting and fell to the ground with a dart in her back.

" **Eva!"** Bee shoots to where it came from and saw a shadow fly into the forest. After that, he grabs Eva and runs into the bridge.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is small, but the next chapter is going to fit two episodes. Tell me how you felt through the chapter.**


	14. Heart, mind and soul

**Sorry about the huge delay. But I have to figure out what is good and what is wrong. But finally, after weeks of thinking, I have finally decided the chapter. Warning, some will have major head explosion and eye popping.**

* * *

 _ **5 minutes earlier**_

"…then Arachnid drilled to the ground. We were lucky to make it out alive."

"Wow, that sounds intense. More intense than when we first saw the cons."

Jack chuckles. "I bet Eva isn't going to get much from those woods."

"Optimus, you're not gonna believe this. I just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon war ship." Everyone turns to Ratchet.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?"

"I didn't, I was experimenting with variable frequency when I stumbled upon it. Even still, there ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

The Autobots were getting excited.

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise."

Bulkhead pounds his fists together. "We can cause some serious damage."

" _ **Bumblebee to base, we need a ground bridge."**_

"Got it, Bumblebee." Ratchet walks over the bridge operator. "Wait till the rest of the team shows up then you can go crazy." He turns it on.

Miko leans on the rail. "Eva is going to be so excited."

The next thing everyone knew, Bee runs in the holding a pail-unconscious Eva.

Everyone was in shock but only Ratchet could speak up. "No…"

* * *

Eva was connected to life support with energon flowing through a tube.

Optimus sat next to her. "What happened?"

" **Blackarachnia."**

All the bots look from Eva with widen eyes. Raf spoke out. "Who's Blackarachnia?"

"Flameshot's mortal enemy back on Cybertron. She knew Flameshot's weaknesses and flaws. The only one in universe that could overpower Eva, and she had to be on earth."

Eva's eyes slowly opened. "Wha…what happened…"

Ratchet lowers his hand. "Easy Eva, you were struck with a virus that always puts your mother in shock for a few hours but it's taking a different effect in your CNA."

She leans back. "Blackarachnia." He nods. "How long will I be like…" She felt pain on her side. "I never felt pain physically before."

Optimus puts his hand next to her. "You're going to be fine Eva."

Eva lets out a cry as she her leg spasms on the berth. "My left foot is on fire."

"It's okay Eva, I'll get it." Jack takes off the boot and everyone jump back. It was glowing and had green veins pulsing.

"Is it that bad?" Eva chuckles as she breathes lightly.

"We have to do something. The only way to help her is…" Optimus looks up to Ratchet. "Do you still have the coordinates to the war ship?"

Ratchet nods. "Of course. Eva said that Knockout had information on the ship all about the Heart of Cybertron. If there is anything that can save her, it's that."

"We'll go and check it out."

Optimus caresses Eva's head. "Arcee… quickly." She nods then she and Bumblebee run through the bridge.

Eva turns to Jack. "I think we should get dad."

"What? Eva, we can't. What if…"

"What if I never get better? Please… he's been there since I was born. We need him… call him."

Jack nods and gets out his phone.

* * *

Henry was working out when his phone rang. He stops what he's doing then see the name it's under. "Jack?" He clears his throat then answers the phone. "Hey Jack, I haven't…" _"Dad, we need your help Eva's been hurt."_ "Are you sure? Eva never gets hurt." _"Until she met Blackarachnia."_ He felt time stop, not only did his son know about the Autobots, but his little ninja was injured for the first time. _"Dad?"_ "Tell Ratchet I'm alone and ready to be bridge." _"Okay."_ Jack hangs up and that concluded that he knew. The bridge open and Henry runs it. "What happened?"

"Dad up here." Jack waves his hand and Henry runs up the berth.

"Eva, I'm here."

She opens her eyes. "Hi dad, don't be mad at Jack."

"He's the least of my worries. How do you feel? And why are you dressed like a Winchester?"

Eva cries again as her hand does the same thing what her foot did. "Everything huuuuurts!"

"What did that spider do to you?"

Optimus looks at him. "You know about Blackarachnia?"

"Yeah, Adeline told me everything in her life." Henry lifts her hand. "Do you have a cure?"

"Arcee and Bumblebee are on the warship looking for one right now."

" _If it's here, I don't see it."_ Eva hears Arcee's voice and turns to the main computer.

"Are you certain, Arcee?"

"Dad…" Henry turns to Eva. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, I should have told you about the Autobots and Blackarachnia sooner. How much do you know?"

"Enough… but I finally put some pieces together about a certain something." Eva looks up at Optimus. "I think I figured it out."

There was a long pause. _"It's Megatron."_

"Huh?" Eva turns to the screen.

" _He's alive."_

Everyone was in shock and Eva's other arm was now with glowing veins and hurting.

"That's not possible."

" _Well I'm staring right at him. Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."_ Eva felt Optimus tense so she reaches for his hand and rubs it. He looks down and sighs. _"He's critical, hooked up to life support. … time to finish this once and for all."_

Ratchet widens his eyes. "Wait, don't!"

" _One good reason, fast."_

"Megatron may be Eva's only hope for survival."

" _What are you talking about?"_

"Does he display brain-wave activity?"

A moment of silence till she answers. _"Spiking hard. His sick mind still at work."_

"Perfect. If there's anything that can help Eva, Megatron will know. You must enter his brain and find it." Eva's hair turns dark purple as she hears.

" _Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of fragging mind?!"_

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment for need for a cortical psychic patch."

Eva tries to sit up but her father stopped her. "No, Eva you need to rest."

"The pain is getting stronger. You always taught me how to fight the pain."

"Yeah, emotionally, you never felt physical pain before. You have to relax."

Eva fully sits up. "I've dealt with a human army, zombies and Decepticons. I think I can handle a little…" She screams as feels the virus reach her belly.

"Time is one thing that Eva does not have! One of you must try this! We already lost Flameshot, we will not lose Evangeline too!"

" _Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Eva, anytime anywhere, but a mind/body split?"_

" _ **I'll do it."**_

" _You will?"_

" _ **It was my fault Eva got hurt. I let my guard down for one second. I will go through every inch of that mind until I find a way to cure Eva."**_

Eva did her best to sit up again. "Bee, all I can say is that it wasn't your fault and if that doesn't stop you, I wish you the best of luck." Raf walks up to her staring at the screen.

"Same here Bee." Eva and the two teens comfort Raf.

Eva feels pain again and lies down. "Jack, Miko…" she feels a spasm in arms. "Raf… if I don't…" feels a spasm in her legs. "Make it… I need…"

Jack walks to the other side of her. "Don't say it Eva. You're gonna make it. I know you will. We need you more than ever." Eva feels the virus head for her shoulders. "Don't worry, Bee will find the cure."

" _Ratchet, we're ready."_

"Initiate cortical psychic patch." Everyone looks at the screen. Optimus knew what Eva wanted and slowly picks her up making sure the energon cable wouldn't get tangled then walks over to the screen. "Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

Eva hangs on to Optimus's hand as she get's a closer look. "Where's that?"

"It looks like Kaon, the Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." Optimus keeps her steady and she starts to cough.

She ends up coughing up a blue substance. "Oh man, that's not good."

"I'm putting you down."

"No, I need to see this." 'I need to find more about my mom's murderer.'

"Quickly, Bumblebee. I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

Bee hears crying in the distance and follows it. He gasps when he sees a familiar bot. _**"Flameshot!"**_ He runs to her.

Ratchet sighs. "Bumblebee, that is not Flameshot. But a figment of Megatron's mind. It cannot see or hear you." A tear leaves Eva's eye as sees her mother.

A loud evil laugh was heard in the distance. _"My dear Flameshot, the Autobot armies are defeated. Join now while you have the chance."_

Flameshot turns to Megatron. _"I will never join you."_ She summons a blue staff. _"As long energon still flows through my veins, you will never conquer this planet or any other."_

" _So be it."_ Megatron gets out his sword and charges at her. Flameshot runs at him but then Megatron slices through her and she turns to dust.

Eva falls back trying to hold back tear. "Is that how she died?"

"It's not a memory, Eva. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has re-created it in his darkest dreams."

Bumblebee hides behind a bolder to avoid Megatron, but it turns into Optimus. " _Megatron, your treachery ends here."_ He takes out his sword.

Megatron puts away his sword and aims his cannon at him. Bumblebee, without thinking, jumps in front of Optimus but the blast goes through him and hits Optimus.

" _The Autobot scout."_ Megatron walks to him and gets out his sword. _"The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!"_ He strikes but to his surprise, Bumblebee doesn't get harmed. _"How can this be?!"_ Megatron keeps trying but all his attacks doesn't touch him.

"Megatron can't touch bee?" Raf was so relief.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack."

Megatron starts to circle around the scout. _You're not wearing phase-displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits."_ Eva snickers and rolls her eyes. " _So, tell me, scout, what are you?!"_

" _Megatron."_ They turn to see Optimus, along with Bee and Bulkhead battle ready.

Eva covers her mouth in shock. "Oops, doppelgangers."

"This is not good." Ratchet agreed.

" _ **Um…"**_ Bee runs over to the figment. _**"So weird."**_ He waves his hand over his figment. _**"Yoo-hoo."**_

Megatron lets out an angry shout and shoots at them. " _You are real. They were not."_ He lets a chuckle. " _A cortical psychic patch._ _How unexpected."_

Ratchet widens his eyes. "We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware."

Eva chuckles. "Whenever I see tornados, I know I'm in a dream."

Megatron looks around. "If this is my subconscious. What are you doing inside my head?!"

Eva's attention turns to Arcee comlink when she hears Knockout's voice. _"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever."_

" _Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way, to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."_ Eva felt her knuckles cringe as she hears Starscream's voice.

" _Brain-wave activity - Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."_

" _Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us."_

" _The only honorable option would be to show him mercy."_

" _A simple throw of the switch."_

" _Quick, painless, compassionate."_

" _Ratchet, are you hearing this?"_ Arcee sounded shocked.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body - Forever."

Henry stands up. "We'll lose Bumblebee and Eva?! We have to warn him."

"Bumblebee, we are out of time!"

" _ **Megatron, Evangeline needs your help."**_

" _Evangeline, who's that?"_ He thinks for a minute. _"The girl."_ He cackles. _"I thought that she had a familiar source of power."_

" _ **She's dying, and you must know how we can help her."**_

" _Maybe I do know how, but why should I help her? She's nothing but a mistake that Flameshot made."_

Eva growls but sits down on Optimus's hand.

" _ **Because like it or not, she's family to you. She is what is left of Flameshot. We all know you still cared for her, even on that fateful day."**_

The towers begin to fall and swirl around them. The scene changes to somewhere on earth.

 **Flashback**

Flameshot, in the bike form, and Henry, around 21 yrs. and wearing something to hold something, were being chased by Megatron. _"He's catching up, what do we do?"_

" _We're going to have to split. It's me who he wants, you and her hide while I fight."_

" _But you can't, you don't have…"_

" _It might have been a while since I've fought but I will do it for my family."_ She drives behind a boulder and transforms to fight Megatron. _"It has finally come to this. Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

" _I will not stand by watching you throw away everything you worked for."_

" _No, I threw away everything you worked for. I finally found peace on this planet and will destroy anyone who gets away, especially you."_ Flameshot pulls out a sword.

" _So be it."_ They begin to battle and it was about half a minute before he notices something. He throws her down. _"The heart of Cybertron, you don't have it."_ He grabs her by the neck. _"Where is it?"_

" _I would rather die than to tell you where the most powerful weapon in the universe is hiding. I also know that you will never kill me, you care too much."_

Megatron growls then hears a little cry in the distance. He smiles. _"I might not be able to kill you, I can kill your partner."_

" _No! Stay away from them!"_ Megatron drags her as he walks over to the boulder.

When he looks over, Henry pulls a blaster gun. _"Stay back, or I'll shoot."_ No one could stop when a little wail was heard from Henry's arms.

Megatron widens his eyes then looks back at Flameshot. _"You…mated with it?"_ He turns back only to find Henry bolting as fast as his legs can run. He throws her far and runs after them.

Henry kept on running feeling the thumps of Megatron catching up. _"Don't worry Eva, we'll get out of here."_ He stopped when he stumbled on a cliff. _"No."_

An evil laugh was heard behind them. _"And now finally…"_ Megatron gets his sword. _"The heart of Cybertron…"_ He gets in strike position. _"Will be mine!"_ As he strikes, Flameshot hops in front of them and blocks the attack. But now that she didn't have the power, she was vulnerable and was slashed. It was too late before Megatron knew what happen. _"No… No!"_

Flameshot fell to the ground. _"Adeline!"_ Henry runs up to her and the child cries to loud, a bright explosion blew Megatron away from them.

 **End of flashback**

Everyone at the base were shock at what they have seen. Jack looks at his dad. He was kneeling to the ground with tears in his eyes. "Oh Adeline, I'm so sorry."

Jack hugs him and the other kids joined in. Eva was still hurting from the virus, but it wasn't as painful as what she had just witnessed.

" _After killing my own youngling, and let the her memory die without me there…_ _Well played, scout."_ He shows a tablet in front of Bee. _"The probable reason she's sick is because she didn't get the power from Primus. When Flameshot gained it, she said this chanting and the full power was pledged to her. Make her read and say this, and she should return to health."_ Bee was about to grab it, but he makes it disappear. _"Not yet. And how am I to actually come face to face with her and continue the battle while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or Evangeline fades to dust."_

Eva shakes her head. "Ratchet, can you rewind a bit?" Ratchet rewinds to the tablet. "I… I can read that."

"Arcee, we have the cure! Disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet copies the inscription. "Here just say it, and you should return to health." Ratchet runs to the bridge.

Eva reads it and worry comes to her hair. Henry runs to the edge of the berth. "What are you waiting for Eva, say it."

She turns to her dad. "If I say this, I become one with the heart. If I say it, I can never be a normal human again. There's no going back."

Everyone looks at each other then Henry spoke up. "Eva… I always knew you had a purpose in life, and now you can make your own choices. Whatever happens, I will be there for you." Everyone nods.

"We agree too." Eva turns around to see Bee and Arcee just coming back from their mission.

" **The choice is yours Eva."**

Eva takes a deep breath then lets it out. "Okay, I'll do it." She turns to the inscription. The next thing she knew, she was speaking a different language. As she talks, she began to float and her glowing veins turn energon blue along with her hair. When she finished, she blinks and her eyes turn white then she falls.

Optimus catches her then sets her down on the berth still glowing. "Don't touch her, she is speaking with Primus."

* * *

Eva wakes up and sees that she is floating in darkness. "Wha… What is happening?"

" **Evangeline Rose Darby."**

She looks up to see a bright light shining above her. "Are you… P… Primus?"

" **Yes, my descendent. I have heard your call and I'm glad you are okay."**

Eva did nothing but puts her hands together. "Um… how do I um… show my respects to you?"

He chuckles and it felt like butterflies flowed through her. **"I already feel your respect, youngling, and I know what you have done for the planet Earth. I also see what's in your spark and what the future holds for you. You will be the greatest wielder of the heart of Cybertron."**

Eva was confused. "How will I be great? I'm half human."

" **And that is why you will be great. You have a heart of a Cybertronian, but the soul of a human. Many cybertronians during the wars don't know how to feel as much as humans do. Humans know how to show their emotions… You have my blessings, good luck to you, young Eva."**

The light gets brighter and Eva covers her eyes.

* * *

Eva wakes up and sees eyes looking at her. "Wow… that is a experience I will never forget."

"Steady, Eva." Henry helps her up. The kids hug her while the others start to clap seeing their second-in-command alive and well. "We're all glad that you are safe."

"Please, give the applause to my doctor… and my hero." Eva points to Ratchet then Bumblebee. As everyone cheers for them, Eva stares off into space to what she had just witnessed.

"Eva, are you okay?" She looks up at her partner.

Eva looks at her hand. "I think so. I don't feel any pain, but I don't feel normal." She gets distance from the humans and activates her powers. Instead of a glowing green, her hair was glowing energon blue. "Wow, that burning feeling is gone every time I activate my powers." She floats up in the air. "I don't have to get a running start every time I need to fly. This is great!" Eva flies around the room.

Ratchet tries to calm her down. "Eva, you just woke up."

Eva stops where she was. "That's right. Everyone, I just met Primus. The Primus." Everyone joins around her and start asking questions.

As Eva tells everyone what he's like, Bee gets a head ache knowing he isn't alone in his head.

 _She really has grown since the last time I saw her. It's too bad that we will have to battle in the future. But in order for that to happen, I must return to my body, which means taking complete and total control of yours._

* * *

Eva was siting in a medical bay while her father was standing ten feet from her. Ratchet was testing her with his flash light. "Okay, follow the light."

She does so. "It's kind of hard to follow when it's bigger than a car light shining in my eyes."

"Sorry almost done. There we go, wouldn't advise anything strenuous, but it appears that you have fully recover from the virus."

Eva stands up dusting herself. "Thanks to your medical experience, Ratchet." She walks over to her dad.

"But it was Bee who traveled into unknown territory to locate the cure."

" **Not something I hope won't be doing again."**

Arcee chuckled. "Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive."

" **Say wha…?"**

"Yeah, I actually said that."

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Eva, while Megatron…"

" **Is probably pushing lug nuts."**

"Bee's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

Eva shows a calm smile. "It's okay Arcee. Even if Megatron is still alive, he's probably still in that coma, and probably will be for all eternity." She turns to Bee as he walks away and her hair turns dark purple.

Optimus notices. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think something's wrong with Bee." Eva flies off the med bay. "Well I'm going to head for my place." Optimus grabs her before she any farther. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You're not going anywhere Eva. We don't know what has happened to you and we don't if it made a permanent damages to you. You will remain in the base taking it easy until we are sure you are safe."

Eva crosses her arm with light green hair. "Really, we're gonna do this?" She sees the serious faces on Him and Ratchet. "Fine, but that will mean I'm gonna let it out."

"Let out what?"

"My true self." She hops from his hand to next to her dad. "Also, I hope you don't mind if Randy stays with us. Wherever I stay, the little one must be with me." All the bots widen their eyes. "So dad, I'm going to give you a list of stuff and give a temporary password. Once you bring the stuff, we'll move it to the lab."

Henry widens his eyes. "The lab? That's where you usually go here? You guys didn't tell her about the room?"

Eva looks at her dad then the bots. "What room?"

"We wanted to tell her, but she usually bolts to the lab we never got the chance, and when we do, we forget."

Eva gets excited. "So, where is the room?"

 **One minute later**

Doors open and Eva's eyes widen. The room looked liked the 80s barfed in it. Animal patterns and checkers were painted of the walls with different colors. Records, rock wigs, Rubik cubes, practically everything Eva could think of that was 80s was there… and more.

"Whoa… this is… so retro… I LOVE IT!" Eva flew around the place. "When you said mother loved music, you meant. Whoa that's a rare Michael Jackson gold record. Oh my gosh, that's 1986 Rocking KISS wig. I never thought I would see one like this, it even has the certificate." She gasps and she floats over to a frame then floats down to her dad. "Is this what I think it is?"

Henry looks at the frame and smiles at the ticket stubs in the frame. "Yep, those are the exact ticket stubs of the Michael Jackson Concert where your mother and I shared our first kiss." He grabs it. "It took three years to have the guts to kiss her, who knew that we were chosen together by destiny."

Eva widens her eyes. She forgot to tell her father about destiny linking her to a Decepticon. She'll have to tell him later. Something then catches her eye. Eva flies over to a case then opens it. "Is this Rose?"

Henry walks over to Eva and sees an old saxophone. "Your mother's instrument. The sax where you got your middle name. I think I have cassette tapes around here of her and me playing somewhere. We'll look later I need that list of stuff to bring."

"Oops, sorry." Eva flew out the door. She flies into Bee. "Oh sorry Bee, didn't see you there." He turns to the room. "So many memories?"

" **Yeah, you have no idea."** Eva flies over Bee. He watches her fly down the hall then Megatron popped in. _"Even though she's human, she reminds me so much of her carrier."_

* * *

The children returned from their school and gathered around the couch.

"So now you are going stay with them? I'm so jealous!"

"Don't be, I'm practically on lockdown till we find out what I can and can't do. The only thing I like about this is that I'm going to stay where my dad slept."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "The lab?"

"No, turns out there's a room that looked like an 80s after party. There's a whole studio in there."

"Sweet, I can move my guitar in there."

"No way Miko, you know I'm not a metal fan." Eva widens her eyes and stands up. "Oh that reminds me. I've been experimenting with my staff and you are not gonna believe this." She summon her staff, which was now energon blue, and pretends it was a guitar then after the final cord it, turns into an actual guitar.

"Whoa!" The kids clapped.

Miko walks up to her. "Does it work?"

"Let's find out." Eva starts playing a rock song. The kids move to music.

 _I know I'm not that tall  
I know I'm not that smart  
But let me drive my bike into your heart  
Let me drive my bike into your heart_

Jack laughs because he knows this song so he joins his sister.

 _I know I'm not that rich  
I'm tryin' to get my start  
So let me drive my bike into your heart  
Let me drive my bike into your heart_

Henry just enters the base with all the stuff Eva needs and hears someone playing one of his songs.

 _And if we look out of place  
Well baby that's okay  
I'll drive us into outer space  
where we can't hear what people say_

Henry knew his daughter loved his songs, but he never knew Jack knew his songs.

 _I know I don't have a plan  
I'm working out that part  
All I got is my bike and a fan  
So let me drive my bike into your heart  
Let me drive my bike into your heart  
Let me drive my bike into your heart_

Miko and Raf clap. "That was so cool! Where did you learn that song?"

Eva smiles. "It was written by the most awesome guitarist of all time."

"You're too kind, Eva." Everyone looks down to the first floor to see Henry.

"Dad!" Eva's guitar fades away then she flies down and hugs him. She looks up to the others. "He taught me everything I know about guitars."

"I didn't teach how to summon one." Eva laughs then summons her guitar then shows it to him. "Amazing, you made this?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with everything about the guitar that I end up creating one with my staff. So technically it is because of you I able to create one." As her dad looks over the guitar, she feels eyes on her and she turns to the hallway and sees Bee looking at her. "Hi Bee, wanna join us?" He just walks away. "Okay, talk to you later." Her hair turns blue.

"Something wrong Eva?"

"I don't know. I thought Bee and I had mended our ways, but he's been avoiding me again. I wonder if something happened back in Megatron's mind."

"It's probably me." Eva looks at her dad. "Well you see… we should probably talk in the room."

Raf walks up to them. "If it's about Bee, I need to know."

Jack walks next to him. "And if it's about my sister, I need to know."

Miko walks up to him. "I don't have an excuse, but I wanna know."

Henry sighs as he shakes his head. "Fine, back in the days of Adeline, Bee had a small crush on her." Eva's hair turns white.

Miko and Raf were confused. "Who's Adeline?"

"AKA Flameshot. Adeline was her human name." Miko and Raf nod in understanding. "The first year me and her were dating, he was always shooting a glare at me when he could. Since he was her partner in the field, he had an advantage to hang out with her. For three years we fought for her attention, then everything changed when we found out she was pregnant with my little ninja." He rubs Eva hair. Eva laughs as she shoos her dad's hand. "When ran off I noticed the look on his face. Not be mean, but it was the face of defeat. I haven't seen Bee till the mission back on the train. And with me coming to the base more often, I think I've been bringing bad memories to him, and he probably blames me for her death."

Eva hugs him. "Dad, it wasn't not your fault, and I'm sure that Bee doesn't think that it was your fault too. In fact, I'm gonna go talk to him right now."

As she was about to take off, Henry grabs her hand. "You don't have to do this."

"I've been wanting to talk to him about something anyway. You and the others get the stuff and take them back to the 80s." She flies off toward Bee's direction.

Henry chuckles as he shakes his head slowly.

Eva looks around searching for her comrade. She decides to use her mind reading powers to locate him. _'…Yeah, yeah, yeah owwowwow YEAH!…" "_ Nope, that's Bulkhead." '… _98, 99, 100. Now for right leg. 1, 2, 3…'_ "Nope, Arcee's really does work out." _'…do I connect to the U or the double U. Why can't Earthlings and Autobots use the same alphabet?...' "_ Wow, I gotta take advantage of that with Ratchet." _'… … If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality.'_ "Yikes!" She ends up flinging to the ceiling. "Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was. Megatron… here… in our base. I should investigate." She flies down the hall searching for the voice. _'How did I escape on high emission?'_ As she follows the voice, she sees a shadow a around the corner. _'Of course, dark energon.'_ When she look around the corner, her eyes widen as she looks a Bee. 'No, it couldn't be him.' _'Starscream.'_ She gasps then covers her mouth. As Bee turns around, she flew to the ceiling hoping he wouldn't look up. He didn't see her then walks on. As soon as he get enough distant, she lets out a sigh. 'What am I going to do? If I try to save Bee, who knows what Megatron do.'

* * *

The next day, Eva heads for the training arena to practice; although, she's been a little distracted. 'I gotta think of something. Some day, Bee will go out and Megatron will know where the location of the base. I have to find a way to get Megatron out without hurting Bee.' She hears steps at the door and shivers ran down her spine when she sees Bee. "Um, hi Bee… how are you?"

" **I am doing fine, thank you. Where are the others?"**

"Bulkhead and Arcee are dropping off the kids at school, and Optimus and Ratchet are going over some top secret thing."

Bee's eyes began to shirk. _'Then no one will bother us when I tear you apart.'_

Eva's eyes widen as Bee runs toward her. She summons her staff and blocks his attack then flings him across the room. "I thought I heard you in the base. Let him go."

' _You know I won't and I know you won't kill your comrade.'_

"I can read deeply into his mind and he is pleading to do whatever it takes to put you out. I was taught how to cause enemies pain or black them out without actually killing them."

' _Bring it, youngling.'_

Eva runs at him and starts shooting at him with her staff but he dodges all of them. 'don't worry Bee, I'll save you' She charges at him.

 **Mean while**

A large red bot was on the main screen. _"And that is what my team and I have been doing the past few months."_

"Glad to see the group are keeping their cover and learning so much of Earth, Heatwave. That will be all for now, Rescue Bots, good luck."The red bot disappears from the screen.

"Who knew that a mere human can cause so much damage other than Silas? So when are we going to tell Fowler about Eva?"

Optimus turns to Ratchet. "Just as soon as we find out more about her conditions."

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?"

"It sounds like it came from the training hall."

Optimus widens his eyes. "Eva's in there." They hurry to the training hall.

 **Back to the battle**

Eva blocks an attack then makes a diversion by throwing her staff at him. _'Ha fool!'_ Eva then activates a new power in her hand and shocks him.

"Never let your guard down." He falls back and faints.

Optimus and Ratchet enter the room. "We heard noise, Eva are you…?" They saw Bee on the ground and Eva's hand still glowing blue. "Eva?"

Eva turns to them in shock then shakes her hand. "Guys I…"

Ratchet runs to Bee. "He's okay, just unconscious."

"Eva, what happened?"

Eva looks at Bee. "That…wasn't Bee. I saw Megatron's face in him."

Ratchet looks at Optimus then at Eva. "You're probably still recovering from trauma. It's not your fault, this is why we take precautions. Optimus, help me get Bee to the medical bay. Eva wait for us there."

They thought she was crazy and she doesn't blame them. She doesn't complain and flies over to the medical bay.

* * *

Rafael joins them later because he didn't make it to school. "What happened?"

"It's my fault Raf." He turns to Eva. "I was in a state. Bee got in the way and I accidentally shocked him." Optimus notices her hair tips were turning light green.

The head screen begin to beep then Fowler's face appears. _"Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately ?"_

Eva snickers. "Why would even think that?"

" _Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."_

Arcee was confused. "Why would 'cons break in to an observatory?"

" _Does the Hoit-Niogosian ring any bells?"_

"Are you talking about that space telescope?"

Fowler nods. _"As of last night, missing its primary lens."_

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without know where the lens has been taken."

" _Good thing the lens has a tracking device."_ Fowler switches to a world map showing where the lens is.

Arcee did not like where it was. "The Artic? Great, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

"Tell me about it. I hate the frozen waste land as much as you."

The maps was zoomed in and Bulkhead whistles. "That's an ND-7 class. Biggest unminable energon deposit there is."

Optimus realizes Starscream's plan. "Unminable, until Starscream melts his way down to it."

Arcee finishes his realization. "With the help of the lens."

" _Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities."_

Optimus makes a serious face. "We'll be right on it." Fowler nods then the screen turns off.

Eva stretches then starts to fly. "Well I better get my winter coat."

"Oh no you don't." Ratchet grabs her. "You stay here. After what happened to Bumblebee, I won't have you endanger the rest of the team out in the field."

Eva rolls her eyes. "Fine, I hate snow anyway." She flies from his hand and sits on the couch. "Give a big punch to Knockout's face for me, for lying about trying to save me."

The bots got ready then headed through the ground bridge.

After a few minutes Eva looks from the TV to Raf talking to Bee, still out cold. How was she going to tell him that Bee was mind controlled by the evil warlord? Especially after shocking Bee to unconsciousness in the first place. "Um… Raf?" He turns to her. "You know he can't actually here you, right? How about I bridge you back to your home with your family?"

"Because I told Bee I would stay, he's family too."

Eva smiles and flies over to him. "I'm glad you two have shared this kind of bond. Not only does Bee have your back, you have his as well." She looks at Bee and her hair turns blue.

Raf notices and hugs her. "It was an accident, you wouldn't purposely hit Bee, would you?"

She looks down at him. "No… I wouldn't."

Ratchet looks at them then he notices the light green tips in her hair. He starts to wonder what really happened in the training hall. He picks up a random thing then turns to them. "Guys, I'm going the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything." They knew how Ratchet felt when it comes to touching his things.

Ratchet walks down the hallway to find the spare computer. Once he finds it, he looks into the security cameras. He sees the training hall where Eva was training by herself. He watches Bumblebee looking around then his eyes change and he runs towards her. Ratchet pauses it. "Bumblebee attacked her first. Eva was right."

 **Mean while**

Eva was watching TV when a vision starts to pop in her mind.

 _Bumblebee walks toward from the ground bridge with Dark energon in his hand then he walks toward Raf._

The vision ends but Eva knew what to do. "Raf, get up here!"

"In a minute, I'm going to show Bee this laptop I'm saving for." Eva's turn to Bee and his eyes start to light up. Eva didn't think twice before using her powers to levitate Raf to the second floor. "Hey what are you doing?" They hear a hissing sound then Bee gets up from the Medical bay. "Bee, you're okay." Bee ignores him and walks over the ground bridge panel. He sets in coordinates then walks through the ground bridge. "Bumblebee, where are you going?"

Ratchet enters in the room just seeing what is happening. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Bee just got up…"

"He was in power-down. Where does he think he's off to?" He shuts down the ground bridge then see previous coordinates. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"Oh man, this isn't good."

"Maybe we should call Optimus."

Ratchet shakes his head. "Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." He turns on the ground bridge. But before he could enter, Bee enters in. "Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" Ratchet stops him from walking any further then sees the dark energon in his hand. "Dark energon?" Before he could question anything else, Bee punches him across the room.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Bee walks up to the humans.

Eva steps in front of Raf. "Leave him alone. It's me you want."

He holds out his hand. _'Come with me and the boy lives.'_ Eva turns to Raf then turns to Bee then hops in his hand.

"Bumblebee, Please. I know you're in there."

"Raf, get back." Bee walks to the ground bridge then runs in holding the dark energon and Eva. Once they were in, they run into cons. Bee throws Eva under the cons then starts to beat them up. Once he was done he picks her up and starts walking down the halls. "Where are you taking me?!" When he didn't respond, she throws a small fire ball at his face.

He chuckles in the mind. _'You really do know how to use your powers, youngling. You really are just like Flameshot.'_

"You have no right to speak her name."

' _I just have the right as you do. I mean after, I am…"_

"Her sire." He stops walking and turns to her.

' _you know.'_

"For a while, yes." He continues till me makes it to the medical wings where Megatron's body laid. "Wow, now that I look at it, how did Optimus end up with someone like you?"

' _Orion Pax… that Autobot leader is not my zing.'_ He puts her in a glass container, turns on an orange light inside of it then walks to the corpse. _'When Orion accepted the Matrix… our connection… was destroyed. I never got to know my sparkling until she was older.'_

What Eva saw in his mind next was shocking. Before she could question it, she began to feel weak and slid down the glass. "What… did you do to me?"

' _Turns out, there is a rare crystal that if under direct light can actually harm Flameshot. If you hadn't accepted the terms, the light wouldn't be working on you.'_ He puts the patch on his head. _'So… thank you for making your demise so much easier.'_

Before Eva could say anything else she heard steps running into the room.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Eva sees Raf in the corner.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet tries to fight him but he get launched to the room.

Eva knocks on the glass to get Raf's attention. He looks at her. "Eva!"

"Help… me…"

Raf looks around then finds a metal solid object. "Watch out!" He throws it at the glass.

Once it shatters, Eva covers her eyes then lands on the ground. But not before a piece of glass scratches her face. "Ow."

"Eva, are you okay?"

She turns to Raf. "Does it look bad?" Raf shakes his head. "Then I should be good."

"We have to stop him." Eva tries to stop him. "Bumblebee, no! Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what."

Bee, the real Bee, tries to take dominance of his mind. **"Raf… is that you?"**

"That's right, Bee. It's me."

Eva walks to Raf while looking at Bee. "Bee is trying to fight him for control, but Megatron is too powerful."

Raf looks up at her. "You have mind powers, can you help him?"

"I made a vow to never use mind control again…" Bee groans in pain and falls down. "But I broke that promise once." She concentrates on Bee, then as her eyes turn white, she enters his mind. "I see Bee's aura… he trying to penetrate the shield Megatron built around the mind. Raf, keep talking to him."

Raf runs to Bee's arm. "Come on, Bee. You can do it." But he hits Raf and Eva across the room. "Eva, are you okay?"

"I'm still linked. I'm trying to give Bee more power."

As the kids were distracting him, Ratchet goes to the corpse and unplugs it. "Farewell, Megatron." But he get tossed again to the wall.

"Come Bee, you can…" Her eyes widen in shock. She had just saw something terrible. Then she screams as she was blasted out of Bee's mind and faints to the ground.

"Eva!" Raf begins to shake her. "Come Eva, wake up!"

As Raf tries to wake her, Bee looks at Eva on the ground. _'The power that I have will make you have more pain then this, youngling.'_ The dark energon shard was placed in the corpse. Then Megatron exits Bee's mind and into his own.

Eva finally wakes up. Raf is relieved. "Are you okay?"

She looks at the corpse and her hair turns light purple as the red open. She gets up and pushes Raf behind her.

Cons show up as Megatron stands up from medical bay. "Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Eva was too in shock to do anything. Megatron turns to her. "Until we meet again, youngling. Finish these pests! I got my own extermination to perform." As he leaves the room, the Decepticons began to shoot at them.

Eva snaps out of it then grabs Raf and flies off with Ratchet and Bee. "Wow, I forgot how tall he was." Then a vision comes to her mind.

 _Optimus was blasted from the top of the ship and onto the snow below. Then Starscream flies at him with a missile ready to launch._

Eva shakes her head. "Oh no."

Ratchet turns to her. "What is it?"

"Optimus is in trouble. We have to help him." Eva tries to activate her teleport the team. "Come on."

"Eva, don't push your powers, you might damage yourself." Then a rumble shook the entire ship. "Get Raf out of here."

"I'm not leaving you two alone on this ship." But it was too late. The weapon exploded and team huddled together. After the explosion was cleared, the team was no longer on the ship and on the ground surrounded by a blue bubble. "Whoa, this is a new one." Eva hears a jet flying over their head and deactivates the bubble then flies in the air. She activates her staff and blasts Starscream away from Optimus.

"OW!" Starscream falls to the ground and turns back into a bot. Eva flies past Optimus then lands in front of Starscream. "You!"

"Your plan has been vanquished. Leave while you still have dignity and life."

"The Decepticon cause will not rest until this planet is rightfully ours." He begins blasting her but she deflects it. "You think you are all powerful, but you are small, you are young, and more importantly, you're just a human."

Eva stops to take a breath. "That's right!" She run fast at him then jumps at his face. "I am a Human!" She punches him hard in the face and he falls back. "And that's what going to make a better holder of the Heart. Primus himself told me so." Before she could say anything else, she saw a familiar jet then jets out of there.

Starscream stands up and sees her flee. "That's right, you better run away! No one will face the true terror of Lord Starscream!"

Megatron transforms and lands behind him. "Lord Starscream?" Starscream begins to shiver. "That's not a title I would recommend."

Eva flies over to Optimus. "Optimus, are you o… OUCH! FRAG, THAT'S HOT!" She shakes her hand from touching Optimus's shoulder. "That light must still have its affect on me."

"What are you talking about? How did you get here?"

"Long story."

"A very complicated." Everyone turns to Ratchet and Bee with Raf on his shoulder.

Eva senses Starscream flying away then she uses her staff to make a random blast at him making fall back to the ground. Everyone stares at her. "What, he deserved it." She activates a bubble around the team.

Optimus gets curious. "What are you doing?"

"Something awesome." She then teleports the team out of the artic.

* * *

Jack, Miko and Henry were at the base on the second floor. They were surprised when the team just popped out of no where.

Henry runs down Eva. "What happened? Is that a scratch?"

"I'm fine, dad. Something crazy just happened and I have to tell you all."

 **One explanation later**

Ratchet was checking over Bumblebee while the team was listening to what happened. "…I was able to get them and myself out of the ship and to the ground. I charged at Starscream and you guys saw the rest."

"Eva, we're so sorry we didn't believe you when you said you saw Megatron's face in Bee."

"It's okay, partner, I almost didn't believe me." She flies over to Ratchet. "How is he?"

"Just finishing up. Everything's back to normal." Ratchet releases be from the bay.

" **Thanks Ratchet."**

"Well, normal for Bumblebee."

Eva flies over to Bee. "I am sorry for what I did to you."

" **Eva, you did what you had to do. I'm grateful for what you did. If it weren't for you, I would have been in a vegetated state like Megatron was."**

Optimus holds out his hand to Eva and she sits in it. "Eva, for now on if you think there's a problem with one of our own, you tell us. Don't let the burden weigh you down."

Eva looks around at the team. "Okay, and I won't take over anyone's mind unless it's an emergency." As Bee began to talk to Raf, Eva flies up Optimus shoulder. "Can we somewhere private?"

He nods and walk to the halls. Henry notices this. "Is something wrong? Should I be there?"

"It's okay, dad, we just need to talk about a few experiences considering Megatron."

Henry realizes what is going on and nods. He walks over to where the kids are.

" **Henry, I heard what you said about Flameshot. I don't blame you for death. We cool?"**

Henry smiles and nods. "Yeah, we cool."

 **Mean while**

Optimus walks in the lab and puts Eva on the counter. "Are you Okay? What did you see in his mind?"

"First, I saw something surprising, then I saw something horrifying."

"Something tells me you want to talk about the surprising thing first."

She nods. "I saw a memory of Megatron meeting mom for the first time in the battle field. He was not only shocked he had a sparkling, but he saw how much she was like him. But that was just his messed up mind, right?

Optimus sighs. "When I was Orion Pax, Megatronus wasn't always the evil lord. He was once a respected gladiator. Flameshot was a reminder of his golden days. She fought like a gladiator to protect me when I down. After that day, he was trying to get Flameshot to join the Decepticons. Until, he got he wanted and kidnapped her, with the help of Elita-1." Eva puts her hand on his. "Anyway, what is the horrifying thing you saw."

Eva's hair turned blue and a tear falls from her face. "I don't want to believe this. It's too much. My mom would never do this to the planet." Optimus widens his eyes then looks away. Eva looks up at him. "You know what I'm talking about. Please tell it's a lie and Megatron is just messing with my head."

Optimus sighs then picks her up. "I'm afraid it's true. Flameshot… caused the extinction of Cybertron."

Eva's hair turns white as her eyes widen and her hands cover her mouth.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger!**

 **Megatron is the grand-sire of Eva! ×brain explodes× please tell me what you think about this chapter**

 **Steven Universe references everywhere and listen to the covers serena* on YouTube. That is how I get my inspiration.**


End file.
